Adorável Farsante
by Jackeline Prongs
Summary: Lily precisava de um marido apenas para apresentá-lo em uma festa da empresa. Não queria chegar lá sozinha. Deliciada, resolveu contratar um marido. Mas uma grande surpresa a aguardava!
1. Chapter 1

**ADORÁVEL FARSANTE**

**N/A:**_Bom essa é uma adaptação do livro da Mollie Molay, que eu estou transcrevendo sem nenhum fim lucrativo, mais sim porque eu achei q os personagens da Tia Jô se encaixavam aqui perfeitamente. Outra coisa é que os personagens da Tia Jô não me pertence... Bom espero que gostem da história. Boa Leitura._

**RESUMO**

_"Se você necessita de um marido para acompanhá-la em convenções profissionais, sociais... ou sejam quais forem as circunstâncias, temos a solução pra você..."_

_O anúncio não saía à cabeça de Lily, afinal, ela precisava de um marido apenas para apresentá-lo em uma festa da empresa. Não queria chegar lá sozinha. Deliciada, resolveu contratar um marido. Mas uma grande surpresa a aguardava!_

**CAPITULO I**

- Você é casada, Lily? – interrogou Horácio Slughorn, diretor executivo da indústria de brinquedos Zonk's, coçando levemente o queixo fino. Seus olhos percrustadores estavam fixos na nova assistente de marketing da empresa de brinquedos que pertencia à família Slughorn havia quase meio século.

- Não, senhor – respondeu Lily Evans, estranhando a pergunta de cunho intimista.

- E não tem nenhum outro tipo de relacionamento mais sério? – Slug teimou em saber.

- Não, não tenho. – Um discreto rubor tingiu as faces bonitas de Lily. Horácio Slughorn era um senhor de meia-idade e, apesar daquele tipo de assunto ter se tornado comum e corriqueiro para a maioria das pessoas, ela não se sentia à vontade para descuti-lo com alguém que ma conhecia. – Mas por que deseja saber, senhor? – insistiu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Propositadamente o diretor executivo da Zonk's ignorou sua pergunta. Fazendo de conta que Lily não tinha dito nada, Slug pegou um folheto promocional que lhe fora entregue minutos antes e, abrindo-o, começou a ler em voz alta:

- "Pousada Hogwarts, em Carmel, Califórnia. Trinta e cinco quartos, incluindo cinco suítes, todos com sacadas com vista para a paisagem deslumbrante, lareira e ar-condicionado. Para seu conforto, temos sauna, banheiras de hidromassagem, restaurante com opções de pratos variados e também serviço de quarto. Ao cair da noite, oferecemos vinho quente e _fondue_ de queijo para que nossos hóspedes, além de gozarem das belezas locais, possam usufruir de momentos de completa tranqüilidade. Somos especialistas em lua-de-mel, portanto, traga seu amor para passar uma temporada conosco..." – Slug calou-se e, sorrindo, voltou a sentar-se atrás da escrivaninha de mogno.

Durante de tal atitude, Lily remexeu-se inquieta na cadeira estofada em tecido vinho.

- Um convite ao amor... Pelo que pude entender, Srta. Evans, está sugerindo que façamos nossa conferência anual em um hotel cuja especialidade é lua-de-mel, certo? – tornou Slug em tom zombateiro.

Lily respirou fundo e preparou-se para defender sua escolha. Ali estava a derradeira chance de provar que tinha valor e assim conseguir galgar alguns degraus na carreira que abraçara.

- Na verdade, Sr. Slug, Hogwarts não é bem um hotel, mas sim uma espécie de pousada. Claro que me certifiquei de que ali poderíamos contar com uma total infra-estrutura, porém, o que de fato me impressionou foi a sala de reunião. Olhe esta foto - sugeriu, apontando para uma das páginas do folheto que Slug trazia aberto. – Como pode perceber, a sala de reunião é pequena, aconchegante e, em meu modo de ver, se adapta perfeitamente às necessidades da empresa.

- Não acha que esta escolha é um tanto... hã, como vou dizer... incomum!? – questionou o homem de cabelos grisalhos, espreitando-a com olhos sagazes.

- Ai é que está, senhor! – Lily exclamou, erguendo o queixo com orgulho. – Sabemos que o encontro anual de nossos projetistas e especialistas em marketing tem de permanecer em absoluto segredo. Por isso optei por Hogwarts – afirmou, sorrindo confiante. – Quem pensaria em espionar um hotel que abriga casais em lua-de-mel!?

Slug colocou um dos braços sobre a escrivaninha e apoiou o rosto na mão bem cuidada. Durante alguns segundos, fitou-a com ar compenetrado.

- Neste ponto tenho de lhe dar razão, Lily Evans – capitulou por fim, antes de pegar novamente o folheto promocional e correr os olhos por ele.

Respirando fundo, Lily aproveitou o momento de concentração de Slug e permitiu-se observar o ambiente a sua volta.

Era um escritório amplo, todo decorado em tons de vinho e grafite, em alguns vasos de plantas espalhadas em pontos estratégicos, além de uma imensa estante de brinquedos disposta junto à janela envidraçada.

Com um leve sorriso insinuando-se nos lábios rosados, Lily considerou que as bonecas, os carrinhos com controles remotos e também os jogos pedagógicos já haviam trazido milhares de dólares para a família Slughorn, no competitivo mercado americano de brinquedos.

Em verdade, a Zonk's era uma das maiores empresas do ramo, e todos os seus concorrentes tinham interesse em descobrir-lhe os planos para copiá-los e, quiçá, atingir o mesmo sucesso.

Como se fosse um mago e pudesse ler os pensamentos de Lily, Slug declarou:

- Tem razão, minha cara, nosso sucesso atrai muito interesse. Para ser honesto, confesso que temos enfrentado alguns problemas com espionagem industrial nos últimos anos. – Fez uma breve pausa antes de prosseguir: - Talvez essa sua proposta seja mesmo uma solução para nosso impasse.

Lily mal pôde conter seu entusiasmo diante da perspectiva que se apresentava.

- Tenho certeza de que será, senhor! – garantiu.

- Mas espere um pouco, mocinha – Slug a preveniu. – Como a idéia foi sua, terá que acompanhar os conferencistas durante a semana que permanecerem em Hogwarts.

- Não vejo problemas nisto – apressou-se em dizer.

Diante da resposta imediata, Slug arqueou as sobrancelhas com leve ironia.

- O problema, minha cara, é que não podemos deixá-la sozinha num lugar que é o paraíso de casais apaixonados. Afinal, é evidente que sua solidão não passaria despercebida. Temos de dar um jeito nisto! – anunciou, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava o fone do gancho.

- Temos!? – Lily repetiu, experimentando a misteriosa sensação de que algo não iria sair como planejado. Os cabelos de sua nuca, de repente, ficaram eriçados, o que sempre acontecia quando estava em apuros. Afinal, o que estaria por vir!?

- Dolores?– a voz de Slug, que falava ao telefone, a tirou de seus devaneios. – Peça a James que venha até minha sala, por favor – ordenou o diretor executivo da empresa, desligando sem dar tempo de a secretária manifestar-se.

"Quem será este tal James?", perguntou-se Lily, franzindo o cenho. Seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que era melhor não saber, contudo, a curiosidade a fez conjecturar cerca de mil hipóteses diferentes.

Estava prestes a tomar uma atitude concreta a fim de solucionar suas duvidas quando, menos de dois minutos depois, a porta do escritório foi aberta e um homem alto e viril entrou na sala.

- Quer falar comigo, Slug? – disse o recém-chegado, com uma voz que parecia mais a de um barítono italiano.

- Sim, James, sente-se aí – Slug ordenou, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso benevolente.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Lily observou os cabelos castanhos quase pretos e extremamente despenteados, a boca carnuda e a incrível aura de autoconfiança que emanavam do homem que se sentara a seu lado, defronte à mesa do diretor da Zonk's.

- James, quero que conheça Lily Evans – disse-se Slug – Lily é nova no departamento de marketing. Eu a deixei encarregada de me apresentar uma pesquisa que apontasse o melhor local para realizarmos a conferência sobre desenvolvimento de novos produtos – explicou, antes de voltar-se para ela. – Lily, este é James Potter, o chefe do departamento de segurança da Zonk's – apresentou-o com deferência.

- Potter!? – repetiu Lily, incapaz de conter a perplexidade diante de um nome tão incomum.

- Pode me chamar de James – o belo chefe de segurança da Zonk's sugeriu amigável, dando a impressão de que a atitude de Lily era uma ocorrência rotineira em sua vida.

Durante uma fração de segundos, seus olhares se encontraram, e ela sentiu como se James tivesse o poder de vê-la através do elegante conjunto de lãnzinha verde-musgo que usava.

Notando-lhe o embaraço, ele sorriu e voltou sua atenção para a fisionomia intrigada de Slug.

- Chamei-o aqui, James – começou a dizer o homem de meia-idade – porque Lily acaba de me sugerir que realizemos nossa conferência em um hotel cuja a especialidade é receber casais em lua-de-mel.

- Trata-se de uma pousada, não um hotel, Sr. Slug – interferiu ela, consciente da surpresa e incredulidade que se estampavam no rosto anguloso de James Potter.

- Uma conferência secreta tendo lugar num hotel cheio de casais enamorados!? – James interrogou, maneando a cabeça de um lado para outro, num sinal óbvio de que seria contra a idéia. – Não podem estar falando sério!?

Slug deu um sorriso divertido e gesticulou para que Lily explicasse o plano em detalhes.

- Estou sim, Sr. Potter. Hogwarts é o lugar perfeito para um encontro que deve permanecer em segredo – declarou ela, esforçando-se para não se deixar intimidar pelo brilho escarnecedor que havia no fundo dos olhos castanho-esverdeados do belo James. – Como já esclareci ao Sr. Slug, dificilmente nossos concorrentes imaginariam que a conferência está acontecendo num lugar destinado aos amantes e apaixonados.

- Neste ponto Lily está coberta de razão, James – Slug intercedeu a seu favor. Num gesto hábil, pegou o folheto promocional e entregou-o ao chefe de segurança da empresa. – Não vejo nada demais em tentar uma nova estratégia! – assegurou pensativo. – Durante anos a fio, fizemos de tudo para evitar os piratas que copiam nossos projetos e depois vendem os brinquedos pela metade do preço. Mesmo assim, não conseguimos resultados satisfatórios.

- Ora, vamos Slug, sempre fomos capazes de manter a produtividade e o lucro da empresa – James interrompeu-o. – Você sabe que contamos com um ótimo departamento de segurança!

- Talvez sim, só que não tenho a menor intenção de arriscar – tornou Slug, recostando-se contra o espaldar alto da cadeira giratória. – Este ano não quero que nada dê errado! O que significa que faço questão de que nossos lançamentos só fiquem conhecidos quando forem mostrados na feira de brinquedos de Nova York, que acontecerá em fevereiro.

James respirou fundo, antes de dizer aborrecido:

- Bem, talvez a sugestão da moça até possa dar certo. Mas será que a Srta. Evans tem condições de nos garantir que as informações não vazarão através dos funcionários do hotel!?

- Sim, eu posso garantir – Lily assegurou. Não gostara da maneira que James se referira a ela, como se não estivesse presente na sala. Por isto, quando os olhos castanho-esverdeados se encontraram com os seus, prosseguiu em tom desafiador: - Vou mais longe ainda, Sr. Potter. Como a segurança é nossa maior prioridade, sugiro que as esposas dos cinco participantes do projeto os acompanhem na viagem. Afinal, sendo a pousada típica para lua-de-mel, a presença de um grupo de homes desacompanhados pode despertar curiosidade.

James mordeu o lábio e a fitou pensativo.

- Faça como quiser, Slug – sucumbiu ele por fim. – Mas apenas certifique-se de que todos dêem a impressão de estar em lua-de-mel. Primeira, segunda... quinta, isto não importa! Até os mais velhos, que já se deixaram levar pela rotina, deverão mostrar-se apaixonados!

- Fico feliz que pense assim, James – Slug murmurou com leve ironia – porque te chamei aqui justamente para dizer que desejo sua presença na conferência... junto com Lily, é lógico.

James Potter olhou do diretor executivo da Zonk's para Lily, e um sorriso sardônico brincou em seus lábios carnudos.

- Claro, não vejo problemas quanto a isto. Afinal, a segurança da empresa é minha responsabilidade.

Sem saber bem o porquê, Lily sentiu um calafrio de apreensão percorrê-la de alto a baixo. _"Nts, nts._ Lá vem encrenca!", pensou.

- Eu também não vejo problema – Slug prosseguiu zombateiro – só que parece que vocês não atentaram para um pequeno detalhe.

- Detalhe!? – repetiram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, para manter a salvo os interesses da Zonk's, sugiro que viajem para Hogwarts na condição de marido e mulher. Mas é claro que este será apenas um casamento de conveniência! – apressou-se em elucidar. – Cada um de vocês estará livre para fazer o que deseja, tão logo tudo esteja terminado.

Por uma fração de segundos, um pesado silêncio dominou o escritório da diretoria.

- Agora está pedindo demais, Slug! – James foi o primeiro a recuperar-se da surpresa. – Não vou me propor a assumir uma farsa destas! – Os olhos castanho-esverdeados reluziram intensamente e, dando a impressão de sentir-se acuado, ele levantou-se e seguiu até a enorme janela envidraçada, de onde se tinha uma vista deslumbrante da praia de Santa Mônica.

Lily respirou fundo ao notar que alguns ousados raios de sol incidiam sobre os cabelos castanhos, tornando-os de uma rara tonalidade dourada.

- No que me diz respeito, casamento é a pior coisa que pode acontecer a um homem. Um já foi mais que suficiente pra mim! – James prosseguiu, voltando-se e encarando Slug Comar de irritação. – Por isto me divorciei!

- Eu também não pretendo participar desta farsa – Lily manifestou-se, pegando a pasta que trouxera consigo e levantando-se com intenção de deixar a sala. Por alguma estranha razão, a pronta recusa de James em bancar seu marido a aborrecera sobremaneira. – Não me fingiria de esposa dele nem que me pagasse para isto! – exclamou contrariada.

- Chegamos ao ponto que eu queria, Srta. Evans: minha empresa a paga para isto sim! – Slug se fez ouvir, fitando-os com determinação. De súbito, o sujeito simpático e brincalhão que ele costumava ser havia desaparecido e, em seu lugar, ficara o homem de negócios frio e calculista.

Por um breve instante, Lily teve vontade de dizer muitos desaforos a Horácio Slughorn. Contudo, seu gênio intempestivo foi contido pelo bom senso, que a fez ver que, sendo uma mulher de negócios, teria de enfrentar situações complicadas e difíceis. Além do mais, que mal lhe faria se tivesse de se passar por noiva de James Potter!? Certamente, Horácio Slughorn fizera tal sugestão pensando em um envolvimento superficial e...

- Foi você que teve a idéia, mocinha – a voz de timbre impressionante de James a tirou de seus devaneios.

- E tenho orgulho por isto! – garantiu ela, esforçando-se para manter a máscara de profissionalismo e eficiência que se impusera, antes de se voltar para o rosto sisudo do diretor da empresa. – Mas, diga-me, Sr. Slug, o que teríamos que fazer para bancar marido e mulher? Acha que apenas uma simulação bastaria?

- Ora, se é simulação que deseja, não precisamos nos fingir de casados – James interferiu mal-humorado. – Hoje em dia muitos casais viajam juntos, sem que para isto seja preciso casar.

"Libertino!", Lily acusou-o em pensamento. Era estranho, porém a simples idéia de James Potter tinha uma concepção de vida que lhe permitia envolver-se levianamente com uma mulher a irritava bastante.

- Não neste caso, James – Slug murmurou, fitando-os sagaz. – O que sugiro que façam para acobertar o tema da conferência é justamente dividirem o mesmo quarto, e assim impedirem que os funcionários do hotel descubram o motivo que os levou até lá.

- O quê!?Dividir o mesmo quarto!? – Lily gemeu estarrecida.

- Claro! – Slug exclamou, franzindo o cenho. – Será que não percebe que nossos planos poderão ir por água abaixo se uma simples camareira resolver espioná-los e contar para a imprensa?

- Tudo isto é um absurdo! Não vou me sujeitar a um esquema tão primário e torpe quanto a este! – trovejou James, deixando evidente que as palavras recriminadoras estavam sendo dirigidas mais para Lily do que para o diretor executivo da empresa.

Furiosa com ele e consigo mesma por se sentir tão acuada, Lily decidiu que estava na hora de dar um basta naquele assunto. Desta forma, com sua peculiar impulsividade, logo colocou em prática uma idéia que acabava de lhe ocorrer.

- Sinto muito, Sr. Slug. Mas também não posso ir adiante com esta história – disse ela, baixando os olhos para as próprias mãos. – A verdade é que já sou casada. Meu marido e eu resolvemos manter o casamento em segredo por razões pessoais, porém, diante das circunstâncias, creio que não posso mais esconder o fato.

Horácio Slughorn fez uma pequena careta, antes de declarar:

- Deveria ter sido mais honesta quando lhe perguntei se tinha algum envolvimento emocional, Srta. Evans! – recriminou-a o chefe, obviamente furioso.

- Lamento... – Lily balbuciou, quase arrependida da mentira que inventara para se livrar de James Potter.

- Mas, já que é assim, minha cara, dê um jeito de levar seu marido à conferência, para que tudo saía como o planejado. – A reação de Slug a surpreendeu. Outra vez o homem de negócios superava qualquer dificuldade de ordem pessoal para conseguir atingir as metas que significavam sucesso para a Zonk's.

- Não... não sei se ele poderá – Lily gaguejou. – Tem o trabalho e...

- E garanto que também quer vê-la empregada durante muito tempo, não é, minha cara? – Slug jogou duro.

- Sim, senhor – Lily assentiu, cabisbaixa. Que grande enrascada fora se meter! E agora, o que faria?

- Quanto a você James, teremos de dar um jeito em sua situação – anunciou o diretor da empresa, voltando-se do rosto enrubescido de Lily para a fisionomia taciturna de James Potter.

- Se não precisa mais de mim, Sr. Slug, posso me retirar? – ela perguntou, antecipando que poderia haver uma longa discussão entre os dois homens que ali estavam.

- Sim, e termine o relatório que lhe pedi para o final da tarde, Srta. Evans.

Após anuir comum movimento de cabeça, Lily girou nos calcanhares e deixou a sala com uma rapidez impressionante.

Por uma fração de segundos, James Potter se permitiu esquecer o problema que teria ao enfrentar Horácio Slughorn e se concentrou em avaliar a mulher elegante que deixava a sala.

Ela era pequena, do tipo _mignon_, com cabelos avermelhados e olhos de uma tonalidade de profundo verde-esmeralda...

Sim, Lily Evans era muito, muito bonita e, por certo, inteligente também, caso contrário não teria chegado aonde chegou. Contudo, James desejou nunca a ter encontrado, afinal, tinha consciência de que havia alguma coisa nela que mexia com suas emoções mais profundas.

"O pior é que vou ter que passar uma semana inteira na companhia desta mulher!", conjecturou James, pressionando os lábios com firmeza. "Só espero que o marido dela esteja presente", desejou antes de voltar-se para o rosto curioso de Slug.

- Acho que encontrou um páreo a sua altura, não é James? – zombou Horácio Slughorn, dando uma sonora gargalhada. – Mas agora vamos ao que interessa, meu caro. Precisamos arranjar uma acompanhante para você...

- Dolores, traga-me a pasta com os dados pessoais de Lily Evans. Ela trabalha no departamento de marketing – James pediu à secretaria da diretoria, minutos depois de sair da sala de Horácio Slughorn.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, desligou o intercomunicador e levantou-se da cadeira de espaldar alto que havia em sue próprio escritório. Com movimentos rápidos, foi até o frigobar, oculto num dos cantos da sala, e pegou uma pequena garrafa de água-tônica.

Num gesto impulsivo, verteu o líquido por entre os lábios enquanto desejava ter algo mais forte para tomar num momento como o que se apresentava.

Diabos, mal se livrara de um casamento desastroso e lá estava ele outra vez, dominado pelos caprichos de uma garotinha, assistente de marketing da Zonk's, ponderou irritado.

Entretanto, se Lily Evans acreditava que poderia dominá-lo com suas idéias mirabolantes, estava muito enganada! Iria reunir todas as armas possíveis para defender-se dela.

Ainda pensando no que acabava de ocorrer na sala de Horácio Slughorn, James Potter retornou para a cadeira atrás da escrivaninha e sorriu com sarcasmo. Seu lado mais racional sabia que toda a sua ira se devia não só ao impacto que a beleza e arrogância de Lily tinham exercido sobre suas emoções, mas também ao fato de que falar sobre casamento e lua-de-mel havia ressuscitado velhos fantasmas.

Fora casado durante muitos anos e, nos últimos doze meses, enfrentara um desgastante processo de divórcio, que só tivera fim há pouco mais de quarenta dias. Na verdade, deixara de viver com a esposa tempos antes de entrar como processo na justiça, mais ela simplesmente se recusava a consumar a separação legal.

Por sorte não haviam tido filhos e...

- A pasta que pediu está aqui, James – soou a voz da secretária, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos.

Colocando a garrafa de água-tônica de lado, ele pegou a pasta que a moça lhe estendia e abriu-a no mesmo instante.

- O que Lily fez para que ficasse tão interessado nela? – Dolores quis saber, com uma expressão curiosa brincando no rosto de traços obviamente italianos.

- Lily!?. Você a conhece?

- Claro, costumamos almoçar juntas no restaurante dos mensalistas. Ela é uma garota adorável, não acha? – piscou com ar de cumplicidade. Era evidente que havia interpretado erroneamente o motivo que levara a pedia a pasta de Lily Evans.

- Bem, não foi a impressão que me deu – James respondeu, mal-humorado. – Só espero que as coisas mudem quando tivermos q trabalhar juntos.

- Ei, escute aqui, será que estamos falando da mesma pessoa!? – a secretaria empertigou-se. – O que Lily poderia fazer para aborrecer um homem como você, James!?

- Nada... por enquanto. – Ele franziu o cenho conforme folheava as páginas da pasta. – Agora ouça, Dolores, seja uma boa menina e não comente com ninguém que andei pedindo dados pessoais da Srta. Evans. Acho que fui um tanto precipitado e falei demais sobre algo que deveria ser confidencial.

- Falou demais!? – repetiu a moça aturdida. – Nunca o vi falar demais, James! È o homem mais discreto e reservado que conheço... principalmente quando o assunto são garotas.

- OK, Dolores, agradeço o elogio, mas agora preciso ficar sozinho. Boca fechada, ouviu?

- Está bem – a secretária capitulou. Conhecia James Potter havia anos e sabia exatamente até aonde podia ir. – Deixei um cartão no arquivo do departamento pessoal dizendo que se alguém precisar da pasta de Lily, ela está com você – anunciou, caminhando até a porta e preparando-se para deixar a sala.

- Pois então vá até lá agora mesmo e o retire! – ordenou imperioso. – Este assunto é confidencial.

- Confidencial!? Está me parecendo mais sentimental do que qualquer outra coisa! – arriscou Dolores, pouco antes de receber um olhar retalhador de James e deixar a sala como um furacão.

Assim que viu a porta se fechar, e teve certeza de que estava só, James recostou-se contra a cadeira e folheou a pasta de Lily com lentidão.

Ali não havia nada que fizesse supor que existissem motivos para que Lily Evans se casasse em segredo. Além de uma série de cursos e o relato de graduação em Comunicação pela UCLA, Universidade da Califórnia, estava discriminada uma lista de empresas para as quais ela trabalhara, e que a fizera ser contratada pela Zonk's tão logo que seu currículo fora avaliado.

No entanto, como já notara, em nenhum momento os dados obtidos pelo departamento pessoal sugeriam a existência de um noivo ou marido. Aliás, os dois únicos pontos merecedores de atenção especial naquele currículo era o fato de Lily ser descendente de irlandeses e ter ganho algum dinheiro com apresentações de dança do ventre, enquanto ainda era universitária.

Com um breve sorriso brincando nos lábios carnudos, James lembrou-se da figura delicada e de cabelos avermelhados contrapondo-se ao profundo verde dos olhos de Lily. Sim, ela tinha uma sensualidade latente, bem adequada para o tipo de dança apreciado pelos árabes.

- Perfeita demais para ser verdadeira, Srta. Evans, perfeita demais! – sussurrou ele, ao mesmo tempo em que uma idéia arriscada lhe cruzava a mente... Sim, Lily iria provar um pouco do próprio remédio. – Vamos ver como nos sairemos em Hogwarts, minha cara. A conferência será realizada na pousada em Carmel, mas eu ditarei as regras. A sorte está lançada. Tenho uma surpresinha para você, madame sabe-tudo...

**N/A: **_Bom gente espero que gostem, e deixem reviews para eu saber que tem alguém gostando para poder postar o resto ou então digam se esta horrível para q eu possa parar de postá-la, certo? Até o próximo cap._

_Ah! Provavelmente eu atualizarei um dia sim outro não e sempre a noite!_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Bom está aí o cap.II como falei vou atualizar em dias alternados...

Vamos as respostas aos _reviews:_

**Florilicious****: **Aí que bom que você está gostando. E aí será que você acertou quanto ao que o James ta aprontando!?. Bjusss

**ArthurCadarn****: **Que bom que você gostou. Bom realmente concordo com vc, depois que eu postei que eu pensei, mesmo se não tivesse reviews eu ia continuar postando, pq eu sei q tem gente q lê mais não comenta, eu sei, muitas vezes eu faço isso...então eu vou postar até o final sim e em dias alternados, ok. Bjusss

**Thaty****: **Que bom que vc gostou e claro vou continuar sim. Bjusss

**Ninha Baudelaire****: **Obrigada! Eu vou continuar sim. Já fazer a minha própria vai ser meio difícil, eu até tenho uma idéia que eu coloquei no papel, mas eu não faço a mínima idéia de como começá-la, sei o meio e o fim mas não faço idéia de como faze o começo...então acho que vai fica na idéia mesmo... Até, bjusss

**Paola Lovegood****: **Que bom que gostou...Bjusss

**LMP3****: **Que bom que gostou...vou continuar sim. Bjusss

**Bellynha****: **Que bom q vc tá gostando...e eu vou continuar sim. Bjusss

Agora sim vamos ao capítulo.

**CAPITULO II**

James Potter recostou-se contra o balcão onde se faziam os registros de hóspedes em Hogwarts, e olhou em volta como se estivesse esperando pela chegada de uma segunda pessoa.

As mãos másculas e sensuais estavam mergulhadas no bolso do terno cinza escuro e os cabelos estavam elegantemente despenteados, o que dava todo o charme. Da cabeça aos pés ele era o protótipo de um homem bonito e elegante!

Após alguns minutos de espera, de súbito, os olhos castanho-esverdeados de James se estreitaram e um brilho enigmático imprimiu à sua íris. Num gesto impulsivo, deu alguns passos à frente e endireitou o corpo atlético.

- Está atrasada, Srta. Evans – murmurou em voz baixa, assim que Lily se uniu a ele, no hall de entrada da pousada.

Aturdida, Lily ergueu o rosto para encará-lo. Uma onda de calor espalhou-se por seu corpo esbelto e o coração, inexplicavelmente, passou a bater mais rápido. Experimentara essa mesma sensação desconcertante quando o vira adentrar no escritório de Horácio Slughorn, uma semana atrás.

- Não sei do que está falando, Sr. Potter! – disse após breve hesitação, rezando para que James não percebesse o quanto a perturbava. – Infelizmente, não fui informada de que haveria alguém a minha espera – concluiu em tom de ironia.

- Ora, vamos, Srta. Evans, deixe disto. Esta sua reação está sendo um pouco exagerada. Parece até que tem medo de mim! – volveu James, zombateiro.

- Tenho medo de muitas coisas, Sr. Potter – ela respondeu de maneira ambígua. Um brilho de recriminação pairou em seus olhos verde-esmeralda.

- Como o quê, por exemplo? – James arqueou as sobrancelhas e um sorriso indolente brincou em seus lábios carnudos.

- Ah, por favor, não vamos perder tempo com bobagens! – sugeriu Lily, exasperada. Seu sexto sentido a prevenia de que ele usava aquele gesto charmoso sempre que desejava derrotar um inimigo do sexo oposto e, sem sombra de duvida, não queria ser mais uma vítima. – O que o senhor está fazendo aqui, afinal!? – interrogou, fingindo procurar algo na bolsa de couro alemão, que carregava à tiracolo.

- Caso ainda não tenha percebido, senhorita, meu trabalho é checar tudo que se refere à segurança da Zonk's e seus projetos – James declarou, deixando que o sarcasmo ficasse notório em sua frase. – Ou será que pensa que isto também faz parte do rol de atribuições do cargo de assistente de marketing!?

- Eu não penso nada! – exclamou ela, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Aliais, não sei do que está falando – fingiu-se de desentendida.

- Ora, vamos, se está tentando me dizer que não sabia que dar o aval para o local onde acontece a conferência dos projetistas faz parte de meu trabalho, esqueça! Não vou acreditar! – comunicou com uma pequena careta. – Falando sério, Srta. Evans, já notei que seu desejo em subir profissionalmente é que a faz agir de forma tão inesperada, contudo, cuidado para não tropeçar na própria ambição, garota! – preveniu-a com ar beligerante.

"Em outras palavras, ele quer dizer cuidado comigo!", ponderou Lily apreensiva.

- Agora que já nos entendemos, que tal uma trégua? – James sugeriu, surpreendendo-a pela segunda vez em questão de minutos.

- Francamente, Sr. Potter, acho que está tomando toda esta história por um lado pessoal demais – tentou defender-se, fechando a bolsa e ousando encará-lo. - Horácio Slughorn me encarregou de escolher o local da conferência. Só desejo que tudo dê certo para o lançamento da produção do ano que vem.

Em resposta a tal comentário, um sorriso sardônico surgiu nas faces angulosas e másculas.

- Verdade!?... Pode ser. Mas uma vez que trabalharemos juntos durante a próxima semana, acho bom deixar tudo esclarecido. Agora, por favor, me chame de James, como todos na Zonk's. Não gosto de formalidade exagerada. Ah, e é claro que também a chamarei de Lily. Tenho sua permissão para fazê-lo, não é mesmo?

Lily abria a boca para contradizê-lo, contudo, ele a interrompeu no mesmo instante.

- Mas diga, minha cara, onde está seu marido?

Lily sentiu o coração dar um salto dentro do peito. Não estava habituada a mentir, por isto, tinha a estranha sensação de que a verdade se espelhava em suas faces.

- Trabalhando, é claro! – respondeu com a voz trêmula. – Porém, estará aqui para a conferência. Hoje só vim fazer uma vistoria do local para... para...

- Claro, claro – James a interrompeu. – Trabalhando, hã? – Um brilho divertido pairou em seus olhos. – Mas vamos ao que interessa. Afinal, nós dois viemos aqui para trabalhar também, não foi? – Sem fazer cerimônia, segurou-a pelo cotovelo e começou a puxá-la em direção ao balcão. – Já falei coma Sra. McKinnon, a gerente da pousada, e ela prometeu que nos levaria para ver a sala de reunião.

Lily anuiu com movimento da cabeça e, enquanto James pedia à recepcionista que chamasse sua superior imediata, ficou a se perguntar como ele soubera que havia tirado o dia para fazer uma visita à pousada em Carmel. "Quem lhe deu esta informação!?", tentou descobrir, considerando algumas possibilidades.

Contudo suas dúvidas tiveram de ser esquecidas durante algum tempo, pois a Sra. McKinnon, uma senhora de meia-idade com um ar tipicamente maternal, se aproximou cumprimentando-a com gentileza.

Minutos depois, a gerente de Hogwarts os conduziu pelo corredor acarpetado do primeiro andar, até a aconchegante sala de reunião.

O aposento fazia jus às fotos que mostrara a Horácio Slughorn. Era ao mesmo tempo prático e acolhedor, todo decorado nas cores características dos outros cômodos de Hogwarts: uma mescla bem dosada de cinza natural com rosa - bebê. Talvez viesse daí a sensação de que se estava mergulhando num mundo pacífico e tranqüilo quando se adentrava na pousada, ponderou Lily, não deixando que os mínimos detalhes lhe escapassem dos olhos atentos.

No centro da sala havia uma enorme mesa de cerejeira, com lugar para no máximo dez conferencistas. Mais a direita, destacavam-se dois modernos terminais de computadores com fax e impressora acoplados, além de alguns aparelhos telefônicos com múltipla escolha de linha. Isto sem falar no cofre e num grande armário que tomava a parte central da parede de fundo, que a Sra. McKinnon disse conter toda espécie de material para escritório.

- Claro que ficaremos felizes em lhes oferecer qualquer objeto ou material extra que precisarem – esclareceu a gerente da pousada. – No que se refere às refeições, por exemplo, se preferirem que sejam servidas aqui mesmo, para não atrapalhar as discussões, o faremos sem o menor problema. – A mulher deu um breve sorriso e voltou-se para o rosto de James. – Mas é óbvio, Sr. Potter, que gostaríamos que unissem a nós e aos outros hóspedes na restaurante de Hogwarts.

- Certamente, Sra. McKinnon – James assentiu, sorrindo com um charme devastador.

Para aborrecimento de Lily, a mulher continuou como se ele fosse a única pessoa presente:

- Tentaremos tornar sua estada aqui o mais agradável possível, senhor. Afinal, não podemos esquecer o verdadeiro motivo que o traz aqui – acrescentou, sorrindo num gesto de cumplicidade. – Não é à toa que somos considerados especialistas em lua-de-mel! Claro que reconhecemos a necessidade que as pessoas têm de continuarem a lidar com sua vida profissional, mas o momento que o casal escolhe para gozar dos prazeres e delícias pós-casamento deve vir em primeiro lugar, não acha?

- Pode apostar que sim, Sra. McKinnon! – garantiu James. – E Lily e eu não permitiremos que nossos colegas de trabalho nos atrapalhem neste ponto! – Um sorriso sensual fê-lo parecer ainda mais belo e atraente. – Não é mesmo, querida? – interrogou, voltando-se para o rosto confuso dela.

Embaraçada, Lily ignorou-o e fez a primeira pergunta que lhe veio a mente:

- Agora, Sra. McKinnon, quanto aos programas que estão nos computadores, acha que...

- Isto não vem ao caso, querida – James a interrompeu com uma expressão de falsa docilidade. – Quando viermos, traremos nossos próprios computadores e telefones celulares. Espero que não se importe, não é Sra. McKinnon?

- Claro que não! – assegurou-lhe a gerente da pousada. – Mas tenho de convir que esta história tem um clima de filme de _007_. Tanto mistério e romance!

- Ora, é apenas uma questão de segurança para a nossa empresa – James explicou com o carisma que lhe era peculiar.

- Sem dúvida, James – capitulou a Sra. McKinnon, começando a se dirigir para a porta. – Mas agora vou deixá-los sozinhos para que possam discutir os detalhes da ocasião que se aproxima.

"Do que a Sra. McKinnon está falando!?", perguntou-se Lily, ao ver a mulher se dirigir a porta e fechá-la atrás de si.

- Que tal almoçarmos, minha cara!? – a voz de James a trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Não obrigada, não tenho tempo para almoçar – recusou o convite com rispidez. De certa maneira, o sorriso charmoso que via estampar-se, experimentando uma leve inquietude – Gostaria de aproveitar para ver as acomodações das suítes que nosso pessoal irá ocupar – completou, tentando ocultar o que ia na alma.

- Não me diga que fez as reservas sem antes visitar Hogwarts!? – interrogou James, fitando-a com os olhos arregalados.

- Ora, não foi bem assim – Lily respondeu na defensiva. – Depois que avaliei os prospectos e o filme que recebi de uma agência de turismo, telefonei para a Sra. McKinnon que me colocou a par das comodidades do local. Também recebi ótimas informações de uma amiga, que passou a lua-de-mel aqui. Foi esta mesma pessoa que me indicou a pousada.

- Lamento dizer, minha cara Lily Evans, mas tem sorte de eu estar aqui com você – James murmurou, observando-a com ar de desaprovação. – Se ficássemos em suas mãos, teríamos um dos piores esquemas de segurança que já vi!

- Como você mesmo disse, James – pronunciou o nome dele com certo cinismo- a segurança é o seu trabalho, não o meu!

- Mas que língua afiada, hã!? – ele caçoou, surpreendendo-a ao sorrir divertido. – Como sou tolo! E o que mais poderia esperar de uma ruiva!? As mulheres com cabelos dessa cor são famosas pelo gênio indomável!

Lily mordeu o lábio para não proferir uma resposta malcriada. Não era a primeira vez em sua vida que alguém associava-lhe a cor dos cabelos com o temperamento explosivo. Na verdade, desde criança, seus cinco irmãos sempre faziam comentários zombateiros acerca do assunto.

- Acho que se eu não começar minha vistoria agora mesmo, vou acabar me atrasando – disse ela, respirando fundo e tentando se concentrar nas obrigações de trabalho, em vez de se preocupar com as palavras irônicas de James Potter.

- Ora, minha cara Lily, tenho certeza de que seu marido compreenderá se chegar atrasada hoje – James comentou, com um sorriso indolente brincando nos lábios. – A propósito, como é mesmo o nome dele!?

- Dele quem!? – Lily franziu o cenho.

- De seu marido, é claro!

Ela entrou em pânico. Não conseguia se lembrar se mencionara algum nome em especial quando inventara a história de que era casada.

- Ah, é... é Ken – respondeu, improvisando. – Mas por que parece tão interessado em meu marido? – tentou recuperar-se, contra-atacando.

- Nenhuma razão em especial. Apenas queria ser gentil – replicou James, revelando um sorriso charmoso que sempre levava as mulheres a suspirarem por sua causa. Contudo, definitivamente Lily não era como as outras. Por algum motivo que ele ainda não compreendia, aquela garota de cabelos avermelhados mexia com suas emoções.

James respirou fundo e tentou ordenar os pensamentos. Sim, iria manter os planos que tinha desde que descobrira que Lily Evans não era casada como alardeara. Esperaria o momento certo para agir, afinal, se suspeitasse que sabia a verdade, Lily podia muito bem "fabricar" um marido, apenas para aborrecê-lo.

- Algum problema, Sr. Potter? – a voz melodiosa o fez voltar a encará-la.

- Nenhum, minha cara. Só estava pensando – ele recuperou-se rapidamente. – Que tal então almoçarmos depois que fazermos a vistoria nos quartos?

- Não, obrigada. – Disposta a ignorá-lo, Lily tirou um bloco de anotações e uma caneta esferográfica da enorme bolsa de couro que trazia à tiracolo. – Depois de checar a qualidade das acomodações, quero tomar nota de alguns dados, e isto poderá demorar.

- Neste caso, vejo-a na Zonk's, amanhã – James deu de ombros, começando a se dirigir para a porta. Devo acertar alguns detalhes com a Sra. McKinnon e em seguida voltarei para Loa Angeles.

Lily assentiu comum movimento de cabeça e, antes que ele tivesse deixado a sala, começou a escrever no bloquinho de anotações que segurava.

Por um instante, James ficou a observá-la da soleira da porta. Para a sua surpresa, descobriu que quanto mais ela o preteria, mais se sentia tentado a conhecê-la melhor. Talvez aquela atração estivesse associada ao brilho desafiador que pairava no fundo dos olhos verde-esmeralda, ou mesmo a maneira sagaz como Lily cuidava de se proteger de seus pequenos ataques. Contudo, o fato principal era que nunca sentira emoções tão contraditórias em relação a uma mulher.

"Devo ter enlouquecido!", James ponderou, fechando a porta atrás de si e seguindo pelo longo corredor como se fugisse de um monstro voraz, e não de uma garota com cerca de um metro e sessenta de altura.

* * *

Girando a chave na maçaneta de bronze, Lily entrou na suíte vinte e cinco da pousada Hogwarts, acompanhada de perto pela, agora solícita, Sra. McKinnon.

Logo na entrada do aposento já era possível visualizar o requinte da decoração. Afinal, em uma ante-sala, que Lily considerou ser maior do que a sala de visitas de seu apartamento, havia um luxuoso sofá estilo século dezoito, todo recoberto por almofadas de veludo e cetim, ao lado do qual ficava um console, com tampo de mármore e pés de latão dourado, combinando com a moldura do espelho que estava pendurado alguns centímetros acima.

Na parede oposta, destacava-se uma pequena estante com aparelho de televisão de vinte e nove polegadas, vídeo-cassete e som estéreo. Aliás, pelo que Lily podia notar, na decoração concebida em tons de cinza e rosa - bebê, os eletro-eletrônicos eram a única concessão feita ao século vinte.

Com um suspiro de admiração, ela deu um passo a frente e abriu a porta que dava acesso ao quarto de dormir.

No mesmo instante, os saltos de seu escarpim italiano afundaram no carpete de doze milímetros. Apreciando o detalhe de bom gosto, Lily esboçou um leve sorriso e voltou a se concentrar no aposento principal da suíte vinte e cinco.

- Mas é linda! – elogiou, referindo-se a cama de casal _king-size_. Na cabeceira da cama destacava-se um rico exemplar de madeira nobre entalhada, enquanto nos pés erguiam-se duas colunas torneadas em forma de lança.

À direita da cama ficava uma imensa porta de vidro, ornamentada por uma diáfana cortina de _voile _cor-de-rosa. Puxando o tecido fino para o lado, Lily apreciou o gracioso balcão que havia ali.

- Nunca vi nada tão bonito e aconchegante – confessou, esboçando um breve sorriso.

- Que bom que tenha gostado, minha cara! – A Sra. McKinnon adiantou-se e seguiu até uma das portas do armário embutido, que tomava toda a parede de fundo do aposento. – Aqui fica o banheiro.

Atrás da porta, que aparentemente compunha mais um dos compartimentos do guarda-roupa, Lily viu surgir um rico banheiro de azulejos cinza, com faixas centrais em rosa e dourado. De repente, sentiu-se empolgada com a idéia de que durante uma semana inteira iria ocupar uma das luxuosas suítes de Hogwarts.

- Obrigada, Sra. McKinnon – agradeceu, começando a se retirar do quarto. – Acho que as acomodações da pousada vão atender perfeitamente às necessidades de nossa empresa.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, querida. – Era obvio que a gerente da pousada sentia orgulho das acomodações que lhe mostrara. – James também fez muitos elogios a esta suíte. E, já que é assim, vou cuidar para que este seja o aposento de vocês enquanto estiverem conosco.

- De fato, nunca vi nada tão bonito e aconchegante – Lily reafirmou, enquanto esperava que a mulher de meia-idade trancasse a porta da suíte vinte e cinco.

- Na verdade, Sra. Potter, James não só admirou o quarto, como também disse que tinha certeza de que a senhora poderia querê-lo para vocês – acrescentou a extrovertida Sra. McKinnon.

- Ele fez o quê!? – gemeu Lily, boquiaberta. Então, recuperando-se um pouco do choque inicial, tentou concertar a maneira rude como falara. – Desculpe, Sra. McKinnon, mas acho que deve estar havendo algum equivoco, não sou a Sra. Potter!

- Claro que não! Mas isto é só uma questão de dias, minha querida... – A mulher sorriu como quem partilhava de um segredo importante. – Acho que andei colocando o carro diante dos bois, não foi!? Antecipei-me porque James contou que irão se casar no próximo final de semana – justificou-se com uma piscadela.

- Como!? – todo o espanto de Lily transpareceu no tom alterado de sua voz.

- Oh, querida, fui indiscreta de novo! – A Sra. McKinnon voltou a se desculpar e, num gesto de simpatia, tocou no ombro de Lily. – Sei como as noivas ficam nervosas antes do casamento. É uma reação natural. Por outro lado, tenho certeza de que com um noivo tão gentil quanto James, não precisa se preocupar. Ele deve saber exatamente o que está sentindo e cuidará de tranqüilizá-la.

- James Potter não faz a mínima idéia do que se passa comigo, Sra. McKinnon! – respondeu Lily de forma enfática.

A gerente da pousada franziu o cenho, surpresa diante a reação dela. Contudo, acabou dando de ombros, provavelmente associando tal nervosismo com a famosa tensão pré-nupcial.

Meia hora depois do ocorrido, Lily deixou Hogwarts e dirigiu seu carro esporte pela rodovia que levaria de volta a Los Angeles. No entanto, por mais que desejasse, o rosto anguloso de James Potter não lhe saía dos pensamentos.

- Claro, ele tem algum plano em mente – falou consigo mesma, apertando a direção com mais força do que necessária. – E essa história de fica fazendo perguntas sobre meu marido é a prova concreta disto. O que vou fazer agora?

Enquanto o carro deslizava pela estrada que recortava o litoral dourado da Califórnia, Lily repassava mentalmente todas as possibilidades que tinha para desbancar a arrogância de James. A primeira idéia que lhe ocorreu foi pedir a um dos cinco irmãos que passasse por seu marido. Porém, acabou descartando essa hipótese porque sabia que tal pedido só iria terminar em gozação por parte dos cinco machistas que sua mãe gerara.

Além de quê, o bom senso a alertava de que o mais certo seria conseguir a ajuda de um completo estranho para lhe prestar aquele favor. Assim, num repente, Lily lembrou que da ultima vez que ouvira seu programa de rádio favorito, divertia-se com um anuncio sobre o disque 0800-marido.

- Mas claro! Esta é a solução perfeita para os meus problemas – decidiu, dando um breve sorriso e pisando mais fundo no acelerador. Precisava apressar-se, afinal, tinha muitas providências a tomar!

* * *

- Estou surpresa em ver que tem coragem de aparecer hoje – Lily escarneceu, assim que James Potter entrou em seu escritório na manhã seguinte. – Que diabos tinha em mente quando resolveu mentir para a Sra. McKinnon que iríamos nos casar!? E ainda mais depois de eu ter-lhe contado que já sou casada!

- É você contou... – Com indolência, James puxou a cadeira que havia defronte a escrivaninha dela. – Importa-se se eu me sentar!?

- Por acaso se eu disser que sim, isto vai fazer alguma diferença para você!? – volver irritada.

- Não, nenhuma – respondeu zombeteiro. – Aliás, espero que deixe de se comportar como uma garotinha teimosa, Srta. Evans... e depressa. Afinal, creio que não é preciso lembrá-la de que temos um trabalho muito importante a discutir!

Não, definitivamente James Potter não precisaria lembrá-la de nada! Não quando as palavras ameaçadoras de Horácio Slughorn ainda ressoavam na memória dela. Pelo que podia ver, Lily já notara que o futuro de seu emprego dependia do sucesso da conferência que aconteceria na semana seguinte.

- Certo, o encontro de nossos projetistas e principais chefes de setores é primordial nesta história toda! – ela cedeu, respirando fundo e procurando agir com imparcialidade. – Mas insisto que não precisava ir tão longe a ponto de mentir para a gerente da pousada.

Um sorriso mordaz brincou nos lábios carnudos de James.

- Será que devo me dirigir ao escritório de Horácio Slughorn e informá-lo de que você se recusa a participar deste trabalho, minha cara, Srta. Evans!? – alfinetou-a com malevolência.

- Jamais disse isto! – Lily empertigou-se, e, num reflexo de movimento, elevou o tom de voz. – Só estava... – Uma sonora batida na porta a fez interromper a frase.

No instante seguinte, Emmeline Vance, secretária do departamento de marketing da Zonk's, entrou na sala carregando uma pilha de relatórios que precisavam da assinatura de Lily.

- Oh, desculpe, Lily, não sabia que estava acompanhada – dizendo isto, a garota loira lançou um olhar curioso para o rosto sorridente de James Pottter.

- Não tem problema, Emme. O Sr. Potter e eu estávamos apenas conversando.

- Ora, querida, porque não conta a verdade a Emme!? – James manifestou-se, ficando em pé e sorrindo daquela maneira charmosa que fazia com que o coração de Lily batesse num ritmo acelerado.

- O que você... – Lily começou a protestar, entretanto, calou-se espantada, ao vê-lo aproximar-se da sua cadeira e segurá-la pelos ombros, pouco antes de obrigá-la a levantar-se.

- Aposto que Emme já ouviu a novidade pelos corredores da empresa, querida – James gracejou, beijando-lhe os cabelos avermelhados, antes de se voltar para as faces rubras da secretária que os observava. – Não ouviu?

- Sim, senhor – a moça confirmou, um tanto embaraçada com a súbita demonstração de afeto que presenciava.

Sentindo-se como um inseto pequenino que, de súbito, se descobre na teia de uma aranha perigosa e letal, Lily arregalou os olhos, contudo, não foi capaz de proferir uma única palavra.

- Ora, vamos, meu amor, não seja tímida – James prosseguiu, beijando-a de leve nos lábios, em seguida forçando-a a recostar a cabeça de encontro a seu peito másculo. – Não adianta querermos manter nosso relacionamento em segredo! Afinal, o que as pessoas pensarão se souberem que viajamos de lua-de-mel sem nunca terem ouvido falar que pretendíamos nos casar!?

Lily sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias. Então James realmente sabia que não era casada!?, Questionou-se aturdida. Sim, porque só este fato justificava a atitude ousada que ele acabava de tomar.

Pelo jeito como James expusera-se aos olhos curiosos de Emme, até a hora do almoço todos os funcionários da Zonk's estariam sabendo do envolvimento da assistente de marketing com o chefe da segurança da empresa!, - ponderou ela, dominada por uma enorme frustração.

- Não se preocupe. Todos pensarão que foi um amor fulminante, Sr. Potter – atalhou a secretária, deixando os relatórios sobre a escrivaninha e começando a se retirar. – Espero que sejam muito felizes. Formam um lindo casal...

"Um lindo casal!? Bah!", gemeu Lily em pensamentos, conforme via Emme fechar a porta atrás de si e voltar a deixá-los sozinhos.

- Está louco!? – sussurrou entre os dentes. – Sabe muito bem que em menos de uma hora esta noticia se espalhará pelo prédio todo!

- Justamente o que queria... – ele sorriu divertido.

- Como pode fazer uma coisa destas!? – gemeu exasperada. – O que meu marido dirá quando souber? – permitiu-se completar, ao ver a expressão zombateira que pairava no rosto de feições aristocráticas.

- Não sei... – De repente, as sobrancelhas castanhas foram arqueadas num trajeto que mesclava desdém e incredulidade. – O que você acha que ele dirá, minha cara Lily!?

Experimentando uma sensação desconcertante diante da intensidade daquele olhar, Lily quase chegou a esquecer que na tarde anterior ligara para a AME e se informara sobre os procedimentos necessários para conseguir um marido de aluguel.

Alheio ao que se passava dentro dela, James afastou-se de súbito e voltou a se acomodar na cadeira que ficava defronte a escrivaninha de cerejeira.

"Eu odeio este homem!", Lily repetiu para si mesma, numa vã tentativa de lutar contra os sentimentos que lhe inundavam a alma.

- Agora escute, aqui, Sr. Potter, já basta de joguinhos e encenações! – declarou, enchendo-se de coragem e fitando-o com indignação. – Meu marido não vai gostar do que está fazendo e, de uma vez por todas, entenda que será ele quem me acompanhará durante a conferência. Portanto, não preciso que fantasie e invente histórias para camuflar o verdadeiro motivo da nossa viagem a Carmel.

- Você me surpreende com este discurso inverossímil, _Darling_. Aliás, acho que nem é preciso dizer que ficaria ainda mais surpreendente se, de fato, aparecesse em Hogwarts com um marido à tiracolo.

Lily mal pôde acreditar no que ouvia. James Potter estava declarando abertamente que duvidava que era casada.

- Pois então espere e verá, Sr. Potter! – prometeu, enchendo os pulmões de ar e batendo com o punho cerrado sobre tampo da mesa. Mesmo sabendo que James estava coberto de razão, Lily não suportava a idéia de dar o braço a torcer!

- Oh, minha querida, nada de cenas dramáticas, por favor. Já vi muito disto com minha ex-esposa – ele murmurou, fazendo uma pequena careta. – Este é um dos motivos que me divorciei. Agora, poupe seu fôlego e vamos ao que interessa. Quero um relatório completo de todos os que estarão presentes na conferência. Mais tarde passarei aqui para apanhá-lo, ok?

- Por que não pede isto a sua secretaria!? – ousou desafiá-lo.

- Ora, é simples, como é um assunto sigiloso, quanto menos gente souber os detalhes da conferência em Hogwarts, tanto melhor, não concorda!?

Lily teve vontade de gritar de raiva. Por que James Potter sempre conseguia fazê-la sentir-se tola e inadequada!?, questionou-se.

- Nos vemos depois, meu amor – ele se despediu, caminhando até a porta e erguendo o tom de voz, com a óbvia intenção de ser ouvido por Emme e pelas demais secretárias que ocupavam a sala ao lado.

- Cretino! – Lily exclamou assim que o viu fechar a porta atrás de si.

Ainda estava desorientada com o que acabava de ocorrer entre ela e James Potter quando, cinco minutos depois, Emme voltou a entrar em seu escritório.

- Há mais estes relatórios para assinar, Lily – disse a secretária, entregando-lhe duas brochuras datilografadas.

- Ok, obrigada – agradeceu. – Algum problema, Emme? – interrogou ao notar que a outra moça hesitava em deixar a sala.

- Não... quer dizer... Oh, desculpe a intromissão, Lily, mas vai mesmo se casar com James Potter!?

- Talvez... – respondeu de forma evasiva. Detestava mentir, mas enquanto não tivesse tudo acertado com a agência Harrington de São Francisco, precisava ser muito cuidadosa.

- Puxa! Como é que até ontem eu nem sequer suspeitava de que tivessem um romance!? Há quase cinco meses estou junto de você doze horas por dia e nunca a vi saindo com James!

- Talvez porque nem eu mesma soubesse – confessou, dando de ombros.

- Ora, está insinuando que o belo chefe da segurança da Zonk's a pediu em casamento assim, de uma hora para outra? – ao concluir a frase, Emmeline Vance estalou os dedos para dar mais ênfase às palavras que acabava de proferir.

- Isto mesmo – respondeu Lily, com um suspiro de impaciência.

- Puxa, que romântico! – a moça exclamou, obviamente deliciada com a história. – E eu que pensei que amor assim só em livros!

- Você é muito romântica, Emme – Lily replicou, e uma ponta de cinismo transpareceu no tom melodioso de sua voz. – As pessoas se encontram e se casam por diversas razões. Livros que sugerem a existência de amores eternos e perfeitos não têm nada a ver coma realidade.

- Claro que têm, a literatura retrata a vida cotidiana, vista por um prisma mais artístico! – teimou a secretária. – E não tente bancar a durona porque sei que possui um bom coração escondido atrás desta aparência de mulher de negócios, minha cara. Ouso dizer que até já sonhou com um príncipe encantado. Além do quê, quem poderia não se apaixonar por James Potter!? Todas as garotas da Zonk's estão morrendo de inveja de você, Lily. E, com razão, não é!? Conquistou o bonitão do prédio!

- Era só que me faltava! – impacientou-se Lily, sentindo-se estranhamente perturbada ao saber que James era cobiçado por muitas mulheres. – Vamos esquecer um pouco o romantismo e voltar ao trabalho, ok, Emme!?

- Você é quem manda, chefe – brincou a secretária. Dando de ombros, girou nos calcanhares e deixou a sala sem mais uma palavra.

Assim que se viu só, Lily respirou fundo e recostou-se contra o espaldar almofadado da cadeira estilo diretor. Num gesto automático, levou os dedos até os lábios e lembrou o beijo de James Potter.

Sim, apesar do breve contato, a boca carnuda tinha mostrado quente e deliciosa. Se fosse honesta consigo mesma, acabaria admitindo que tivera vontade de prolongar aquele contato por mais tempo do que o necessário. Em seu intimo, Lily sabia que o beijo acontecera apenas para impressionar Emme, contudo, não conseguia deixar de imaginar como seria experimentar as carícias de James se estivessem realmente tendo um romance.

* * *

Por volta do meio-dia, Lily podia ouvir as vozes alteradas das secretárias, ocupantes da sala ao lado da sua. Sabia que as moças se preparavam para saírem para o almoço e, incomodada pelo barulho, foi até a porta e cuidou de fechá-la devidamente.

No entanto, por mais que quisesse, não era capaz de concentrar nos planos que elaborara para o encontro em Hogwarts. Para piorar ainda mais as coisas, o sol do meio-dia incidia através da enorme janela envidraçada, a ponto de ofuscar-lhe os olhos verdes e torná-los lacrimejantes.

Relutando em fechar as cortinas e privar-se da maravilhosa vista do oceano Pacífico e das palmeiras que dançavam ao sabor do vento, pois Zonk's ficava situada na avenida beira-mar, ela desistiu do trabalho e resolveu que o melhor era fazer seu lanche ali mesmo.

Com um suspiro, colocou a pasta com os dados da conferência de lado e foi até o frigobar que havia em um dos cantos de seu escritório.

Após ter pegado uma maçã, um sanduíche de pão integral e uma garrafa de suco de laranja, Lily retornou para a cadeira que havia atrás da escrivaninha. Começava a levar o lanche à boca quando ouviu uma sonora batida à porta.

- Entre! – ordenou, julgando se tratar da secretaria do departamento de marketing que vinha avisá-la de que estava de saída.

- Olá – surpreendeu-a a voz de James Potter, conforme ele adentrava na sala sem fazer cerimônias. – Estive pensando e achei que talvez pudéssemos almoçar juntos enquanto discutimos os detalhes para a conferência.

- Almoçar!? – repetiu um tanto confusa com a presença inesperada. – Lamento, mas já trouxe meu almoço de casa. Estou de dieta. Além de quê, não tenho tempo para ir a um restaurante, nem mesmo o que temos aqui na Zonk's!

James sorriu com indolência e, como antes, sentou-se na cadeira que havia defronte à mesa de Lily.

- Eu já imaginava que diria algo semelhante, por isto trouxe meu próprio almoço! – informou, colocando um saquinho de papel pardo sobre a escrivaninha de cerejeira.

Aturdida, Lily o viu abrir o saquinho e tirar dali um sanduíche de presunto e picles, uma travessa descartável com salada de frango e batata, além de duas enormes fatias de bolo de chocolate com cobertura de chantilly.

- Vai comer tudo isto!? – exclamou ela, experimentando uma pontada de ciúme ao avaliar o numero de calorias que James pretendia ingerir e, ainda assim, ser capaz de manter um corpo atlético e viril.

- Claro, um homem de meu tamanho precisa de energias, não acha!? – replicou James, zombateiro. – Se você não tivesse alardeado que estava de dieta, até ficaria tentado em dividir o bolo, mas... – deixou que as palavras se perdessem em meio ao sorriso cínico que curvou seus lábios sensuais.

- Não obrigada, sou membro vitalício dos Chocoólicos Anônimos e não posso ceder à tentação! – recusou Lily, fazendo uma pequena careta.

- Choco... o quê!? – James indagou, arqueando as sombracelhas castanhas.

- Chocoólicos Anônimos, uma instituição que ajuda as pessoas que têm verdadeira compulsão para comer chocolates! – explicou, odiando ver o brilho caçoador que despontava nos olhos de James Potter.

- Só pode estar brincando, não é!? Nunca ouvi falar sobre esta instituição!

- E por que deveria!? Por acaso é dono da verdade e sabe tudo o que acontece no mundo!? – afrontou-o, irritada.

- Não de tudo, mas pelo menos do que acontece com a minha noiva deveria saber – James gracejou.

- Não sou noiva! – esbravejou Lily. – Quantas vezes vou ter de repetir que já sou casada, Sr. Potter!?

- Deixe de fazer cena, minha cara Srta. Evans, chequei seus dados no departamento pessoal e ali não existe nada que faça supor a existência de um marido.

- Claro que não! – exclamou, simulando uma coragem que estava longe de sentir. – Como já disse no dia em que nos conhecemos no escritório de Horácio Slughorn, meu marido e eu fizemos questão de manter nosso casamento em segredo.

- E por que dois jovens apaixonados fariam isto, Lily? – James interrogou, sem no entanto mostrar-se convencido de que ela falava a verdade.

- Nossos motivos não são de sua conta! – vociferou Lily, tremendo interiormente. – Acho melhor nos concentrarmos em avaliar todos os detalhes do encontro em Hogwarts, em vez de ficarmos perdendo tempo com discussões sem fundamento – completou, dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche e fitando-o com olhos reluzentes.

- Como preferir, _Darling_ – James deu de ombros e, como ela, serviu-se de seu almoço. – Mas não pense que me convenceu...

"Pois espere e verá, Sr. Potter. Irei para Carmel acompanhada de um marido mesmo que para isto seja preciso dispor do último tostão que economizei durante anos!", Lily prometeu em pensamentos, decidindo que, tão logo tivesse oportunidade, iria para São Francisco e acertaria tudo com a agência de maridos de aluguel.

**N/A: **É isso aí fim de mais um capítulo.

E aí vocês acham que a Lily vai conseguir um marido ou vai ter que ficar com o James mesmo?

Bom sábado eu posto o cap. III...

Xau, Bjusss


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Vamos as respostas dos reviews primeiramente:

**De Weasley: **Que bom que vc ta gostando. É eles ainda vão aprontar muito.Bjusss

**Maria Lua: **Neste cap. vc já vai descobrir quem vai ser o marido da Lily, mas não vai ser nada fácil pra ele.rs Bjusss

**Thaty: **Que bom q vc adorou o cap. Mas acho q vc vai gosta mais a partir deste. Bjusss

**CAPÍTULO III**

Experimentando um misto de nervosismo e apreensão, Lily olhou a sua volta e tentou se concentrar nos detalhes da decoração moderna da Agência Harrington, que era representante do grupo 0800-Marido na costa oeste dos Estados Unidos. Todavia, não tardou em perceber que estava muito ansiosa para se distrair com trivialidades. Tudo o que lhe importava naquele momento era o motivo que trouxera até São Francisco: precisava encontrar um marido adequado antes da semana que se iniciava, ou então seria obrigada a se submeter aos planos de James Potter. "Não vou me passar por esposa daquele prepotente nem que..."

- Srta. Evans? – uma voz feminina, com leve sotaque britânico, a tirou de seus devaneios. – Por favor queira me acompanhar.

- Sim, claro – Lily murmurou, levantando-se de imediato e acompanhando a mulher de meia-idade até o escritório principal da agência.

- Sente-se, por favor, senhorita – convidou-a Rachel Harrington, proprietária da agencia, indicando-lhe uma cadeira que havia defronte a escrivaninha com design moderno.

- Obrigada por ter me recebido hoje, Sra. Harrington – sussurrou Lily, um tanto incomodada pela situação que se apresentava. Nunca antes tinha vivenciado um momento tão constrangedor! Definitivamente, contratar um marido era algo que lhe parecia, no mínimo, irreal!

- Ora, não precisa agradecer, Srta. Evans. Depois que me telefonou percebi que tinha urgência em contratar nossos serviços e, portanto, quis resolver seu problema o mais rápido possível. Quando disse mesmo que a conferencia de sua empresa deve acontecer?

Embaraçada, Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de responder:

- Na semana que vem, Sra. Harrington. Mas espero que tenha compreendido que este assunto é confidencial e que não pode transpirar de forma alguma!

- Sem duvida, minha cara. Aliás, nossa agencia é conhecida por sua total descrição. Este é um dos segredos de nosso sucesso – garantiu a mulher com um sorriso. – Agora, vou lhe mostrar umas fotos junto com os currículos dos candidatos. Depois desta escolha previa, poderemos marcar uma entrevista para a senhorita avaliar qual deles se adéqua melhor as suas necessidades.

- Oh, não! – Lily exclamou desalentada. Se a diretoria da Zonk's desconfiasse do que estava prestes a fazer, estaria em maus lençóis. – Não terei tempo de voltar a São Francisco, antes do encontro em Carmel. Além de quê, não posso correr o risco de alguém descobrir que estive aqui. – "Principalmente aquele insolente do James Potter!", completou em pensamento. – Por isto, vou deixar a entrevista a seu encargo, senhora.

Rachel Harrington franziu o cenho.

- Tem certeza de que não deseja entrevistar o cavalheiro que irá passar uma semana como seu marido!?

- Sim, tenho! – Lily afirmou, simulando um sorriso.

- Isto é muito irregular. Nunca me aconteceu antes – comentou Rachel, olhando para o pêndulo do relógio que havia na parede a sua frente, como se estivesse pesando todas as conseqüências do pedido da nova cliente. – Vou fazer o que deseja, Srta. Evans – disse por fim. – Porém, terei de lhe pedir que assine um termo absolvendo a agência de qualquer responsabilidade quanto aos problemas que possam advir desta escolha.

Lily concordou de pronto, afinal, tinha consciência de que não lhe restava outra saída.

Notando-lhe a reação, Rachel Harrington respirou fundo e declarou:

- Neste caso, Srta. Evans, sugiro que dê uma boa olhada nos três rapazes que estarão disponíveis na semana que vem. – Com um gesto habilidoso, pegou alguns _portfólios_ e abriu-os diante de Lily. – Da esquerda para a direita temos: Edgar Bones, Sirius Black e Amus Diggory.

Lily assentiu e estudou as fotos, antes de ler os currículos de cada um dos candidatos a marido.

Após alguns minutos, concluiu que Bones aparentava ser velho demais para assumir o papel de recém-casado e Amus Diggory, por sua vez, lembrava um antigo namorado que acabara se transformando num grande aborrecimento. Portanto, Sirius Black lhe pareceu à escolha mais sensata.

- Entreviste o Sr. Black, Sra. Harrington – sugeriu, entregando o _portfólio_ à dona da agencia. – Se ele parecer convincente, pode contratá-lo. Agora, permita-me ser bem clara quanto as minhas exigências. Não estou procurando alguém que partilhe de minha cama e...

Os olhos escuros de Rachel Harrington brilharam em sinal de compreensão.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, minha cara, nossos acompanhantes não têm este aspecto sensual que muitos imaginam. Na verdade, na maioria das vezes, contratamos pessoas apenas para atenderem a uma convenção social a que nossos clientes se vêem expostos. Executivos que precisam apresentar esposas para conseguir um cargo melhor, mulheres que necessitam de marido para serem aceitas em certos círculos restritos... Este é o perfil básico dos que solicitam nossos serviços.

- Ótimo, fico mais tranqüila por saber que é assim, Rachel. – Lily respirou fundo e tentou acreditar nas próprias palavras. Será que poderia mesmo ficar tranqüila por estar "fabricando" a existência de um marido!? Ela não tinha certeza, tudo o que sabia era que desejava acabar com o comportamento petulante de James Potter.

* * *

Conforme dirigia pela estrada que levava a Hogwarts, Lily refletiu que Sirius Black, sentado a seu lado, tinha tudo o que uma mulher poderia desejar em um marido: era extremamente bonito, possuía olhos sagazes, não se deixava abalar com facilidade e, além de tudo, era articulado e inteligente. Ainda assim, por mais que quisesse, não o julgava capaz de sobrepujar a sensualidade exacerbada de James Potter!

"Mas como sou tola!", repreendeu-se, quando tal pensamento cruzou sua mente. Só agora se dava conta de que sugerira à dona da agencia para contratar Black porque o rapaz era o único que reunia condições de, pelo menos, fazer frente à beleza e charme de James. Era jovem, bonito e estava lutando para tornar um ator de sucesso. Aliás, era por este motivo que Sirius fazia "bicos" na agencia da Sra. Harrington. Segundo Rachel, Sirius usava o dinheiro dos cachês de _scort_ para pagar um curso de artes dramáticas na Faculdade da Califórnia.

- Por favor, não esqueça, Sr. Black – Lily murmurou, deixando as reflexões de lado quando o prédio da pousada Hogwarts começou a despontar no horizonte californiano – somos recém-casados e devemos parecer extremamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

- Já sei, Srta. Evans. É a décima vez que repete esta frase – o jovem moreno sorriu divertido. – Pode ficar tranqüila que sou um ator profissional. Tenho experiência e talento para representar. Já atuei até mesmo em uma dessas novelas mexicanas que a TV apresenta na programação vespertina. Comparado à carreira de estúdio, com os refletores sempre apontados para seu rosto, este trabalho é moleza.

"Moleza!?", Lily desejou ter a mesma convicção que o belo Sr. Black. No entanto, acabou concluindo que Sirius pensava assim porque não conhecia James Potter. "Espere até ver o chefe de segurança da Zonk's e só então profira um julgamento, meu caro!", ponderou, dando um risinho irônico, antes de voltar a prestar atenção na estrada a sua frente.

Segundos depois da breve conversa que tiveram, ela manobrou o automóvel branco no pátio de fronte à Pousada Hogwarts, estacionando-o sob a copa de uma poinsétia em florescência.

- Vou entrar e pedir que um carregador venha ajudá-lo com a bagagem, Sirius – disse, entregando as chaves do carro ao pretenso marido, e, em seguida, pegou a bolsa de couro que estava no banco traseiro.

- Tudo bem, Srta. Evans, ou melhor, Lily – corrigiu-se Sirius dando um sorriso charmoso. – Acho que agora teremos de parecer marido e mulher e é melhor que nos tratemos pelo nome de batismo, certo!?

Ela assentiu com movimento de cabeça e saiu do carro. Com passos lentos se dirigiu até o saguão de entrada da pousada.

Seus olhos verdes demoraram um pouco para acostumarem-se com a leve penumbra que reinava ali. Afinal, enquanto do lado de fora o sol ainda era um enorme medalhão de tonalidade alaranjada e fosforescente, na parte interna do prédio o final de tarde já dava os ares de sua graça, sendo que até mesmo algumas luzes haviam sido acesas.

- Olá de novo, Sra. Potter – saudou-a a Sra. McKinnon, antecipando-se ao jovem recepcionista que surgia atrás do balcão e sorrindo para Lily com gentileza. – É um prazer tê-la aqui para sua lua-de-mel.

- Obrigada, Sra. McKinnon – ela agradeceu, sentindo a mão da mulher segurar seu braço numa atitude de cumplicidade.

- Imagino que tenha ficado uma linda noiva. Seu marido charmoso também deve ter arrancado muitos suspiros das damas de honra, hein!? Ah, mas o que estou dizendo!?... Sem sombra de dúvida, formam um lindo casal!

"Formam um lindo casal!? Quantas vezes ainda terei de ouvir isto!", Lily se perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

- Desculpe, mas acho que está havendo um pequeno engano, não deveria me chamar de Sra. Potter – manifestou-se ela, de súbito, recordando-se do tratamento que a Sra. McKinnon lhe dispensara.

- Claro que não Sra. McKinnon! – soou uma conhecida voz às costas de Lily, conforme James Potter surgia a seu lado e a envolvia pelos ombros. – O que minha esposa quer dizer é que deveria chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. Não gostamos de formalidades exagerada.

Lily começou a abrir a boca a fim de protestar.

Entretanto, notando-lhe a intenção, James não pensou duas vezes antes de curvar-se e apossar-se de seus lábios rosados.

- Mmm... estava morrendo de saudades, meu amor! – ele murmurou num tom de falsa ternura. – Foi uma pena termos de viajar em carros separados por causa do trabalho.

- O que importa é que estão juntos agora, James – atalhou a gerente da pousada, fitando-os com ar complacente. – Terão uma lua-de-mel maravilhosa no que depender do pessoal de Hogwarts. Aqui estão as suas chaves, Lily, querida, já entreguei as de James – dizendo isto, a Sra. McKinnon deu uma leve piscadela. – Como prometi, ficarão na suíte vinte e cinco.

- Foi muita bondade sua, Sra. McKinnon – James agradeceu, sorrindo com charme devastador. – Minha esposa e eu estamos certos de que teremos uma excelente estada com vocês.

Lily estava tão aturdida com o desenrolar da cena, que nem mesmo conseguia falar. Seus lábios ainda queimavam por causa do beijo e seu cérebro se recusava a funcionar direito. A bem da verdade, sentia-se atordoada, era quase como se o breve contato com o arrogante Sr. Potter a tivesse deixado fora da realidade. – Oi, Lily, meu amor, achei que estava demorando muito e resolvi trazer as malas para dentro. Já verificou nossas reservas? – a voz modulada e charmosa de Sirius Black a tirou daquele estado de torpor.

Parados diante do balcão de recepção estavam seus dois maridos: o primeiro, que com sua arrogância típica se intitulara como tal, sem nem sequer consultá-la; e o segundo, que ela contratara através da agencia de Rachel Harrington. E agora, como poderia sair daquela situação embaraçosa!?, questionou-se aflita.

- Quem é o senhor e por que fala com tanta intimidade com a Sra. Potter!? – Ellen McKinnon inquiriu, olhando para Sirius Black como se este fosse um terrível demônio que viera para destruir a paz de seus domínios.

- Ora, sou Sirius, o marido de Lily, quem mais? – o jovem ator respondeu, abrindo um largo sorriso e encarnando o papel pelo qual fora pago.

- O quê, como pode dizer algo assim!? O marido dela é James! – grunhiu a senhora com o rosto rubro de indignação.

"Pronto, lá se vai meu emprego pelos ares!", pensou Lily, sentindo as pernas tremerem tanto que mal podiam suportar o peso de seu corpo esguio. "Se souber a verdade, James não vai poupar esforços para que esta história chegue aos ouvidos de Horacio Slughorn!".

Como numa cena de suspense, um pesado silêncio pairou sobre o saguão de entrada de Hogwarts e todos os presentes se voltaram de Lily para Sirius Black.

Contudo, para perplexidade dela, o socorro veio de onde menos esperava.

- Não ligue para Sirius, Sra. McKinnon – James manifestou-se, dando uma sonora gargalhada. – Ele adora fazer piadas nas horas erradas. É o irmão caçula de Lily e veio acompanhá-la porque pedi que não a deixasse pegar a estrada sozinha.

- Mas, mas... Bem, se é assim... – a mulher deu de ombros, contudo, não se mostrava convencida. – Devo dizer que em trinta anos neste ramo nunca vi ninguém trazer o irmão na lua-de-mel!

- Foi uma emergência, Sra. McKinnon. Depois de tantas emoções por causa do casamento fiquei com medo de dirigir na estrada – Lily se viu obrigada a tomar parte daquela mentira.

- Claro, e, como lhe expliquei, devido a um imprevisto na empresa, minha esposa só pode viajar algumas horas depois de mim – a voz de James Potter voltou a se fazer ouvir. – Nós decidimos que eu viria na frente para antecipar os preparativos da reunião da Zonk's, pois assim teríamos mais tempo para nossa lua-de-mel.

Espantando com o desenrolar da cena, Sirius Black limitou-se a fitá-los calado. Tinha muita experiência em teatro para saber que na hora de um imprevisto, o silencio era a melhor solução.

- Está bem, James – Ellen McKinnon capitulou, dando um longo suspiro. – Mas lamento informar que não temos quartos para hospedar o irmão da Sra. Potter.

- Ah, não me diga que terei de voltar para casa depois de todas estas horas de viagem!? – Sirius gemeu, fazendo-se ouvir pela primeira vez depois do reboliço provocado por suas palavras iniciais.

- Hã... pensando melhor, temos um pequeno chalé nos fundos de Hogwarts, que usamos para hospedar familiares de funcionários, quando estes vêm passar uma temporada na pousada. Será que serviria, senhor... Hã, Evans?

- Black – Sirius a corrigiu, antes de esboçar um largo sorriso. – Lily e eu somos irmão apenas por parte de mãe – informou, mostrando ser tão bom quanto James na arte do improviso.

- Acho que o chalé seria perfeito, Sirius – Lily começou a dizer, após pigarrear levemente. – Por que não aceita a oferta da Sra. McKinnon e assim que eu tiver ah... matado a saudade de James, passo lá para conversarmos!?

- Claro, maninha, você tem toda a razão – Sirius assentiu, adaptando-se de pronto à mudança de script.

Por uma fração de segundos, Lily se perguntou o que o rapaz estaria pensando a seu respeito. Afinal, era estranho, para se dizer o mínimo, que ela o tivesse contratado para bancar o marido apaixonado e, minutos antes de começar a encenação principal, aparecesse com um marido ciumento ao lado.

- Estou começando a achar que já o conheço de algum lugar Sr. Black – a voz da Sra. McKinnon rompeu o silencio que imperava no ambiente e fez Lily abandonar as reflexões.

- Por favor, minha senhora, pode me chamar de Sirius – pediu Black, sorrindo de maneira charmosa. – E quanto ao fato de me conhecer, talvez seja da televisão. Atuei na ultima novela vespertina do canal dez.

- Claro, era o astro de _Incerto Amanha_! – Ellen McKinnon exclamou deliciada. – Espere só até minha sobrinha saber que está conosco. Marlene é sua fã numero um.

- Verdade!?

- Bem, Sra. McKinnon, agora que já está tudo acertado, peço que nos dê licença porque eu e minha esposa estamos de lua-de-mel – James murmurou, também sorrindo, conforme segurava Lily pelo cotovelo e a conduzia para a escadaria de carvalho que levava ao andar superior.

Sem outra alternativa, Lily forjou um sorriso e o acompanhou até o primeiro andar.

- O que pensa que está fazendo ao me afastar de Sirius!? – inquiriu ela beligerante, assim que se viu a sós com James Potter.

- Digamos que estou tentando impedi-la de cometer um grande engano, Lily Evans – zombou James, fazendo uma pequena careta. – Se Sirius Black é seu marido, eu sou um dos sete anões da Branca de Neve! Além de quê, não havia dito que seu marido se chamava Ken!?

- Co... como você pode ser tão cretino!? – Lily gritou entre os dentes. – O nome dele é Sirius Kennedy Black. Ken é apelido – tentou consertar, mas não soou convincente. Aquele era um dos problemas da mentira, sempre havia o risco de se cair em contradição.

- Quanta originalidade na resposta! Mas, coloque uma coisinha nesta cabeça dura, _Darling_, estou fazendo meu trabalho e as ordens que recebi de Horacio Slughorn foram para cuidar da segurança da empresa – ele deu de ombros. – Agora, se vamos continuar a discutir, acho melhor entrarmos logo na suíte porque nunca se sabe quem pode estar ouvindo.

Por mais nervosa que estivesse, Lily se viu obrigada a reconhecer que James tinha razão. Contudo, tão logo adentraram no luxuoso aposento, ela verbalizou parte de seus tormentos:

- Que diabos o levaram a me registrar na pousada como sua esposa, Sr. Potter!? O que você quer de mim, afinal!?

Pela primeira vez, desde que conhecera Lily no escritório de Slug, James se deu conta de que não sabia ao certo o que desejava dela. Será que estava irritado porque Lily invadira seu território e se adiantara ao sugerir o local onde aconteceria a conferencia; ou sua reação seria apenas reflexo do efeito eletrizante que a moça _mignon_, de olhos cor-de-esmeralda, exercia sobre seu corpo e alma!?

Ainda não tinha como esclarecer às próprias duvidas. Assim, levado pelo espírito pratico, James preferiu responder o mais obvio:

- Nada mais do que seu marido enquanto nossos projetistas estiverem reunidos em Hogwarts.

- Pelo amor de Deus, isto é ridículo! Nós nem mesmo conseguimos ficar juntos sem discutir! – Lily sabia que não adiantava rebelar-se contra o que já estava feito, entretanto, não podia ficar calada e permitir que o chefe de segurança da Zonk's a tratasse como fosse mais um dos brinquedos da empresa. Pelo menos não quando seu corpo reagia de maneira tão intensa diante do forte _sex appeal_ que emanava do corpo musculoso de James!

- Tudo o que faço é para manter os novos projetos em segurança – ele teimou em repetir. – Aliás, acho que você precisará explicar direitinho quem é este Sirius Black que trouxe consigo para Hogwarts. Quem garante que este rapaz é uma pessoa confiável e que não está interessado nos segredos da Zonk's!?

- Deus do céu! Sirius Black é totalmente inofensivo! – Lily afirmou com os olhos reluzindo como se fossem duas raríssimas esmeraldas. – Quem ouve você falar pensa que temos espiões infiltrados em todos os buraquinhos de Hogwarts, apenas para roubar nossos projetos de brinquedos. Acorde, Sr. Potter, ainda existem pessoas normais, que não vivem apenas para espionar o trabalho alheio!

- Quem me garante!?

- Eu garanto! – enfrentou-o. – Pelo menos no que diz respeito a Sirius. Rachel Harrington me deu sua palavra de que ele é de toda confiança – calou-se, de súbito, percebendo que falara mais do que devia.

- E quem é esta tal de Rachel!? – James quis saber, espreitando-a com olhos sagazes.

Ah, não! Nem que James a esfolasse viva não iria contar a ele sobre a agencia de casamentos que contratara!, decidiu Lily, jogando a bolsa de couro sobre o sofá de cetim.

- Não vou dizer! – desafiou-o. – Você é mais paranóico do que Horacio Slughorn, no que refere à segurança! – acusou-o, colocando as mão na cintura. – Não há nenhuma trama secreta para roubar os projetos da Zonk's ou seja lá o que estiver pensando. De uma vez por todas, entenda que sou apenas uma mulher tentando executar meu trabalho, droga! – gemeu com desgosto.

- Se diz assim, minha cara Lily... – James murmurou, trespassando-a com a íris dourada. – Só desejo que fique consciente de que estarei de olho em você enquanto estivermos em Carmel.

Lily esboçou uma pequena careta e soltou o ar dos pulmões, num gesto de quem assume que não vale à pena discutir. Então, olhou a seu redor tentando encontrar um pouco de alento na decoração luxuosa que admirara uma semana antes.

No entanto, desta vez a suíte vinte e cinco lhe parecia mais uma prisão do que um aposento feito para o amor. Se estivesse imaginando a maneira como seus hormônios reagiriam diante da presença sensual de James Potter, e como toda a historia acabaria se complicando, jamais teria sugerido que a conferencia da Zonk's acontecesse em uma pousada especializada em lua-de-mel.

- Vou dar uma palavrinha com a Sra. McKinnon – ouviu James romper o breve silencio que imperava no ambiente. – Preciso verificar se ela aceitou a minha versão de que o tal Sirius é seu irmãozinho caçula. Afinal, temos de zelar por sua reputação, minha querida Sra. Potter.

- Minha reputação!? – Lily repetiu, irritada por vê-lo sorrir zombeteiro.

- Claro. Veja a situação pelo prisma da Sra. McKinnon: eu chego antes e digo que, justo em nossa lua-de-mel, minha esposa não pôde vir no mesmo carro por causa de problemas de trabalho. Uma hora depois, você e o Sr. Black aparecem, sendo que o rapazinho faz questão de alardear que são casados. – Uma careta escarnecedora surgiu nas feições másculas. – Ellen McKinnon pode ser uma mulher dócil e simpática, mas não é tola! Quando tiver oportunidade de pensar melhor sobre o assunto, com certeza vai achar tudo muito inverossímil.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, James Potter! Estou pouco me importando com a opinião dos outros! – mentiu ela. – Foi você quem criou esta situação ridícula, portanto, tire-nos dela. Vou é tomar um banho demorado para ver se me refresco um pouco! Estou toda empoeirada por causa da viagem.

James, que já tinha dado dois passos em direção a porta, parou onde estava e voltou-se para encará-la. Sabia que Lily não estava sendo de todo sincera, a única coisa que o intrigava era os motivos que a levaram a agir assim. Quem seria Sirius Black e por que ela o trouxera consigo!? Sem sombra de duvida, o rapaz não era marido de Lily!

- Ah, e antes que me esqueça, Sr. Potter – Lily prosseguiu ao vê-lo hesitar – tem uma cama enorme no quarto adjunto a esta saleta, mas apenas um de nós poderá dormir lá... Este alguém serei eu!

- Como sempre está se mostrando uma mocinha bem-humorada, Lily Evans – caçoou ele. – Mesmo assim, fico feliz em ver que teve o bom senso de confirmar minhas palavras para a Sra. McKinnon.

- E o que eu podia fazer!? Contar que estava mentindo e que não é meu marido coisíssima nenhuma!? – bradou Lily, fitando-o com hostilidade.

- Tenho certeza de que não tomaria tal atitude porque preza demais pelo seu emprego, _Darling_. Portanto, de agora em diante, se quiser se manter na Zonk's, passe a agir como se fosse minha esposa.

- Isto nunca! Posso até aceitar esta farsa, só que jamais me comportarei como fosse sua esposa! – prometeu, antes de girar nos calcanhares e adentrar no quarto conjugado.

James ouviu a porta que ligava os dois aposentos sendo fechada com mais força do que necessário, e soube que teria dificuldade em lidar com o gênio intempestivo de Lily Evans.

- Com este gênio e esta cor de cabelos ela só pode ser mesmo descendente de irlandeses! – falou com seus botões, recordando-se de um dos dados que lera na ficha da bela Srta. Evans. Então, subitamente sentindo que também precisava fazer alguma coisa para refrescar-se, desistiu de procurar o Sra. McKinnon e foi até o pequeno frigobar no canto da saleta da suíte. Sem se fazer de rogado, abriu-o a procura de uma bebida que pudesse saciar-lhe a sede.

No entanto, bem lá no fundo de sua alma, James sabia que para amainar o calor que corroia suas entranhas precisaria encontrar os lábios voluptuosos de Lily...

* * *

Por volta das oito horas, Lily saiu do quarto vestindo pantalonas de seda listrada em branco e salmão; camisa branca e um pequeno colete no tom mais escuro da calça. Para combinar com as sapatilhas que calçara, escolheu uma bolsinha de noite informal e prendeu as madeixas laterais do cabelo avermelhado com duas presilhas de marfim. Como maquiagem, optou por usar apenas uma lave camada de batom cor-de-cenoura valorizando os lábios de contornos generosos.

"Adorável!", considerou James, apreciando-a com olhos sagazes, assim que a viu adentrar na saleta da suíte.

- Muito bonita – ele permitiu-se dizer. – Mas ainda está faltando uma coisinha para ficar perfeita...

Lily franziu o cenho e moveu-se até o espelho que havia sobre o console com tampo de mármore. Com cuidado, examinou sua imagem refletida ali.

- Definitivamente não sei ao que está se referindo – Concluiu, segundos depois, com ar de leve preocupação.

Em resposta a tal comentário, James levantou-se do sofá e uniu-se a ela diante do espelho. Com um sorriso brincando nos lábios carnudos, levou a Mao ao bolso interno do blazer cáqui que usava e tirou uma pequena caixinha de veludo preto dali.

- Todas as noivas devem usar o anel de casamento ou aliança, especialmente as recém-casadas – declarou indulgente, conforme abria a caixinha e tirava um par de anéis dali.

Lily fitou-o surpresa. Por um instante, não soube como reagir.

- Permita-me, Sra. Potter – James sussurrou, tomando-lhe a Mao esquerda e colocando a aliança de ouro e um belo anel de diamantes em seu dedo anelar.

- Você é muito seguro de si, não? – acusou-o com voz gélida.

Por uma fração de segundos, James temeu que Lily fosse retirar as jóias e devolvê-las com palavras ásperas.

- Talvez... – admitiu, exibindo um de seus sorrisos mais cativantes. – Porém, com este gesto quis apenas ser pratico – confessou, prendendo-lhe a Mao delicada entre as suas a fim de impedi-la de retirar os anéis. – Proponho que façamos uma trégua, Lily. O que lhe parece!?

- Trégua!? – ela repetiu, fitando-o desconfiada.

- Claro! Estamos aqui a trabalho e, como profissionais que somos, devemos executá-lo da melhor maneira possível – tentou soar razoável. – Acredito piamente que se quisermos ser bem-sucedidas na missão de que fomos incumbidos, devemos esquecer nossas diferenças pessoais, pelo menos até que a conferência termine.

- Está bem – Lily capitulou, mais rápido do que James esperava. – Mas isto só até que a conferência termine, Sr. Potter – completou, sentindo-se incomodada pela maneira como seu corpo reagia à proximidade dele.

- Ótimo! Ainda bem que entramos num acordo.

- Ei, não pense que vou...

- Psiu! – James a fez calar, colocando um dedo em riste sobre seus lábios voluptuosos. – Concordamos em dar uma trégua, lembra!? – falou em voz baixa. Então, de súbito, foi acometido por uma vontade louca de provar o gosto daquela boca de contornos generosamente femininos.

Cedendo a seus impulsos mais primitivos, James abaixou-se e beijou-a levemente nos lábios, com uma ternura que nem ele mesmo foi capaz de compreender.

Por um instante, Lily ficou imóvel, lutando com todas as forças para não deixar que as emoções que eclodiam em seu peito viessem à tona. Todavia, logo soube que se esforçava em vão. Como se tivessem vontade própria, seus braços enlaçaram o pescoço viril, ao passo que seus dedos se enroscavam nas madeixas de cabelos pretos de James.

- Acho que isto já foi o suficiente, Sra. Potter – ele murmurou com voz rouca, alguns minutos depois. – Quando nos unirmos aos outros, seus olhos vão estar brilhantes como é normal que aconteça com uma mulher que compartilha de um momento de paixão com o marido.

Lily o fitou com perplexidade. Claro, mas o que esperava afinal, que James a tivesse Beijado por que sentia atraído por ela!?, gemeu em pensamentos. Tudo o que James Potter queria era artifício para produzir mais realismo.

Mordendo o lábio e tentando recuperar-se do efeito eletrizante que o contato intimo exercera sobre suas emoções, Lily afastou-se do corpo másculo e começou a se dirigir a porta.

Por uma fração de segundos, James teve vontade de segurá-la pelo braço e terminar o que começara. Contudo, o bom senso logo o fez ver que seria tolice sucumbir à atração que sentia por Lily. Melhor era deixar as águas rolarem...

**N/A: **Nossa q coisa horrível o James fez com a Lily agora, hein, maldade...

Bom, a partir de agora é q as coisas vão realmente acontecerem...

Posto segunda, até lá.

Xau, Bjusssss


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

O brilho prateado do luar mais algumas lanternas chinesas, penduradas em grades de treliça pintadas de branca, conferiam o toque final à romântica iluminação do bar e restaurante da pousada Hogwarts. Como que para reafirmar que bom gosto era prioridade ali, no fundo do charmoso ambiente destacavam-se duas imensas portas de vidro fumê, que se abriam no terraço defronte ao jardim.

Um agradável perfume de plantas silvestres impregnava o ar e não era difícil desvendar o porquê da presença das inúmeras fragrâncias. Além das flores que tremulavam nos canteiros do jardim bem cuidados, havia ainda dezenas de vasos ornamentais com margaridas, petúnias e gerânios espalhados em pontos estratégicos do terraço.

No canto oposto à enorme porta de vidro, um musico, vestido à rigor, dedilhava uma melodia suave no antigo e suntuoso piano de cauda.

- Flores, penumbra e musica enaltecendo o amor... Então é a mistura destes ingredientes que produz a atmosfera ideal para a farsa intitulada lua-de-mel? – atalhou James zombeteiro, conforme adentravam no restaurante onde deveriam se encontrar com os demais funcionários da Zonk's. – Para quem gosta, chega a ser comovente...

- Por que será que não me surpreendo que pense assim!? – falou Lily, fitando-o pelo canto dos olhos. – Aliás, o cinismo deve ter sido um dos motivos que levou seu casamento ao divorcio, James Potter. Sua mulher certamente não ficou satisfeita com seu comportamento na lua-de-mel!

- Nós nunca tivemos uma – informou James, num tom casual. – Estávamos muito ocupados brigando para nos importarmos com detalhes secundários – acrescentou, dando de ombros.

- Brigando durante a lua-de-mel!? – Lily repetiu com perplexidade.

- Infelizmente sim. Tudo começou porque eu pretendia surpreender minha adorada noiva e pedi ao nosso agente de viagem que preparasse um tour especial pelas praias da Jamaica. Porém, fui ingênuo demais em supor que Cinthia iria gostar da novidade. Minha ex-esposa só tinha aspiração a conhecer as badaladas cidades européias e recusou-se a ir para uma ilha latina. Brigamos muito por causa desta preferência. Assim, no final das contas, com gostos por lugares diferentes acabamos ficando em casa. Nenhum dos dois quis ceder.

- Acho que se você a tivesse consultado antes, o desfecho dessa história poderia ter sido outro – ponderou Lily, percebendo, de súbito, por que James parecera tão amargo quando Slug lhe dissera que tencionavam realizar a conferência da Zonk's em Hogwarts. – Foi por este motivo que ficou horrorizado quando soube que a conferência aconteceria numa pousada cuja a especialidade é lua-de-mel? – verbalizou o que lhe ia na mente. – Trauma!?

- Talvez... – admitiu ele. – Mas já superei esta fase – um sorriso irônico brincou nos lábios carnudos. – Agora vamos, que nossos amigos estão nos esperando. E lembre-se de que estamos morrendo de amores um pelo outro, certo!?

- Só porque você quer! – Lily declarou.- Sirius deve aparecer a qualquer momento e...

- Não fique tão certa disto, minha cara – interrompeu-a James, em tom de zombaria. – Enquanto estava no banho, cuidei de procurar o Sr. Black. Imagine só onde o encontrei?

Lily franziu o cenho aturdida. Não estava gostando nem um pouco da expressão de cinismo que divisava no rosto de contornos angulosos.

- Onde? – questionou contrafeita.

- No chalé que a Sra. McKinnon ocupa com a sobrinha Marlene. Parece que o moço estava muito satisfeito em relatar os feitos de sua carreira de ator para as duas damas que conduzem Hogwarts – gracejou James, abrindo os lábios num sorriso caricato. – Pelo que me conta, nenhum marido "dispensado" pelas circunstâncias teria se mostrado mais compreensivo do que o Sr. Black!... Quem é ele, afinal, Lily!? Um amigo que aceitou a farsa, esperançoso de poder desfrutar de alguns momentos em sua companhia!?

Lily mordeu o lábio, lutando contra seus pudores. Desde pequena tinha sido ensinada a dizer a verdade, contudo, como poderia fazê-lo agora, sem tornar-se ridícula perante os olhos de James!? Além de que, era obvio que se soubesse que havia contratado um marido para afrontá-lo iria rir às suas custas!

- Isto não é de sua conta! – revidou, fingindo um segurança que estava longe de sentir. – Já basta ter de me passar por sua esposa!

- Calma, mocinha – James murmurou, aproximando-se mais e tocando-lhe o queixo com as pontas dos dedos. – Nossos amigos da Zonk's já notaram que chegamos, portanto, comporte-se como uma recém-casada feliz.

- Pensei que a farsa só devesse ser encenada na frente de estranhos! – disse Lily.

- Não seja tão simplista, minha querida. Slug achou melhor que todos, inclusive os funcionários da empresa, pensassem que nos casamos de fato. Lembre-se de que pode haver um espião industrial infiltrado em nosso meio!

- Vocês andaram vendo muitos filmes policiais! Era só o que me faltava! – exclamou ela , dando um longo suspiro. – Diga, James, o que mais você quer de mim!?

James sorriu diante da maneira afetada como seu nome fora pronunciado. Contudo, não demorou nem um segundo para que a resposta à interrogação de Lily emergisse em sua mente: "Quero segurá-la em meus braços e provar o doce mel de seus lábios, minha bela irlandesa!", conjecturou ele. Então, num repente, sentindo-se favorecido pelas circunstâncias, deu vazão ao desejo insano e, curvando-se, beijou-a nos lábios.

- O que acha que eu posso querer, _Darling_? – inquiriu, pouco depois, mal reconhecendo o tom aveludado da própria voz.

- Não faço a menor idéia – Lily revidou, deixando que a respiração ofegante traísse o desejo que o breve toque despertara.

- Ora, meu amor, não desista assim tão facilmente – zombou, ao vê-la tentar afastar-se. – Além de que, teremos uma longa semana pela frente e seria uma pena ignorarmos a mensagem emitida por nossos corpos.

Antes que Lily pudesse verbalizar uma resposta adequada para tamanha ousadia, Arthur Weasley, gerente de vendas da Zonk's, aproximou-se, saudando-os efusivamente.

- Veja só como são as coisas, a moça mal é contratada pela empresa e o danado do James já cuidou de tomá-la só para si! – gracejou Weasley, após os cumprimentos de praxe. – E como perdi a oportunidade de cumprimentar a noiva logo após a cerimônia de casamento, acho que devo fazê-lo agora mesmo.

Um tanto encabulada, Lily se viu beijada e abraçada como se fossem velhos conhecidos.

- Ei, Arthur, espere um pouco! – James interferiu, puxando-a para si como se fosse um brinquedo que não podia ser partilhado com mais ninguém. – Lembre-se de que você também veio para Hogwarts em lua-de-mel e de que sua esposa está nos observando neste exato momento – acrescentou em tom jocoso.

Em meio ao riso geral, Weasley abraçou a bonita senhora de meia idade que os observava com ar sereno,

- Oh, James, achei maravilhoso que a companhia tenha decidido nos proporcionar uma segunda lua-de-mel num lugar magnífico como Hogwarts – Molly Weasley declarou, assim que o marido parou de abraçá-la. Colocando os cabelos grisalhos atrás da orelha, prosseguiu: - Imagino que está idéia tenha sido inspirada em seu próprio casamento, estou certa!?

- Pode apostar que sim, querida Molly! – exclamou James, e o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios carnudos alargou-se ainda mais. – Porém, se pretende agradecer alguém, agradeça à minha esposa, a sugestão original foi dela, não é, Lily!?

- Quanta gentileza, meu bem! – A Sra. Weasley tocou as faces de Lily como se esta fosse uma de suas sobrinhas favoritas.

Sentindo-se confusa demais para falar, Lily limitou-se a sorrir para os Weasley, pouco antes de James a puxar pelas mãos.

- Desculpem-nos, mas ainda quero apresentar minha esposa para o resto do pessoal – comentou o arrogante James, já a caminho de uma enorme mesa ao fundo do salão.

Os Weasley assentiram e, no momento seguinte, Lily já se descobria sendo tratada como a jovem Sra. Potter.

Alguns dos presentes ela conhecia da empresa, afinal, estavam lá: Patrick Moriarty, responsável pelo departamento de projetos e manufaturas, juntamente com sua sorridente esposa Nora; Hal Martin, o engenheiro chefe, abraçado à esposa Elaine; além de Richard Lowe, o projetista mais antigo da empresa, acompanhado da tímida Mary, a esposa vinte anos mais jovem que ele.

Aceitando os cumprimentos de todos e esforçando-se para demonstrar uma felicidade que estava longe de sentir, Lily se perguntou se realmente era preciso levar a farsa a tais extremos, afinal, os membros da empresa sabiam o verdadeiro motivo porque se encontravam ali.

- Venha cá, Lily, ainda preciso apresentá-la aos Mason – chamou-a James, interferindo em seu momento de reflexão.

Sem alternativa, Lily o acompanhou até o canto esquerdo da mesa, onde um jovem casal parecia discutir.

- Cinthia, Edward, quero que conheçam minha esposa – James anunciou, parecendo divertido com o olhar maldoso que a jovem de cabelos louro-acinzentados dirigiu a Lily.

- Sua esposa e eu já nos conhecemos, James – Cinthia Mason declarou, franzindo o cenho. – Pelo menos de vista. Além de que, falamos diversas vezes por telefone.

Lily sorriu. Sim, lembrava-se de ter falado com a talentosa Sra. Mason, conhecida na Zonk's por sua criatividade e capacidade de produzir os melhores esboços de brinquedos novos.

- Este é meu marido Ed – a moça loura apresentou o rapaz de cabelos cor-de-ébano, que fitava Lily como se pretendesse devorá-la viva. – Agora, querido, tire os olhos de cima da Jovem Sra. Potter porque ela é recém-casada e provavelmente imune a seu charme latino.

- É melhor ouvir o que sua mulher acaba de dizer, Mason – James comentou em tom brincalhão. – Porque Lily é só minha. Jamais a dividiria com quem quer que fosse, certo, meu amor!?

Lily estava aturdida demais para manifestar seus sentimentos, portanto, limitou-se a sorrir com palidez.

- Têm de desculpar Ed, ele acredita que é um presente dos céus para todas as mulheres. – O tom irônico das palavras da desenhista da Zonk's não pareceu incomodar nenhum pouco a seu marido de aparência latina.

- Bem, digamos que as mulheres são as maiores responsáveis por eu pensar assim, _mi querida_ – Ed Mason falou, indulgente. – Mas, voltando ao assunto do dia, fiquei surpreso em saber que havia casado, James.

- Verdade!? – James arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Sim. Pensei que fosse "gato escaldado"... Só agora, vendo a beleza de noiva, compreendo por que se deixou fisgar. Até eu seria incapaz de resistir!

"Cretino!" James precisou fazer um tremendo esforço a fim de não esbofetear o rosto "a La Antonio Bandeiras" de Edward Mason. Era quase insuportável vê-lo sorrindo para Lily como se quisesse fazer amor com ela ali mesmo, no centro do restaurante de Hogwarts.

- Acho que já está na hora de pedirmos o jantar, não é mesmo pessoal? – soou a voz agradável de Molly Weasley, vinda de algum lugar às costas deles. Era obvio que as palavras da velha senhora tiveram o propósito de desanuviar o clima hostil que, de súbito, pairara sobre os dois casais mais jovens.

Como o assentimento foi geral, tanto James como Lily se permitiram ir para longe dos Mason e ocupar a ponta oposta da mesa, que fora reservada para os membros da Zonk's.

Logo a grosseria de Ed e Cinthia foi esquecida, em parte graças a estupenda habilidade da cozinheira de Hogwarts e também porque cada um estava imerso nos próprios problemas.

Enquanto James se concentrava em devorar o filé à francesa que pedira, Lily tentava pôr ordem ao caos em que se transformaram suas emoções.

Desde que James Potter a tinha beijado, pouco antes de deixar a suíte, experimentava um terrível sensação de irrealidade. Sua premonição no escritório de Slug, afinal, não falhara: a proximidade de James era mesmo sinal de perigo iminente!

- Algum problema? – soou a voz que já estava se tornando muito familiar.

- Problema, hã... o quê!? – ela repetiu, tendo a nítida sensação de que James fizera eco a seus pensamentos propositadamente. – Não, nenhum. Por quê!?

- Não sei, de repente, me pareceu muito séria.

- E por que eu deveria ficar sorrindo à toa, uma vez que você está me obrigando a passar por sua esposa!? – alfinetou, baixando o tom de voz para que os outros não pudessem ouvi-los.

- Talvez, querida, porque minha benevolência em não contar a Slug que trouxe um marido falso à conferencia, esteja lhe poupando o emprego.

- Oh, você é um cretino!

James sorriu indolente, contudo, no fundo de sua alma não gostara da repulsa que entrevira nos olhos verdes de Lily. Estranhamente, o fato de ela não apreciá-lo o aborrecimento sobremaneira. Droga! Que feitiço aquela descendente dos _leprechauns_ irlandeses exercia sobre ele!?

- É melhor pararmos de discutir, se não acabaremos chamando mais atenção do que Cinthia e Edward Mason – comentou James, respirando fundo antes de tomar um longo gole do vinho italiano que pedira.

Num impulso, Lily se permitiu observar os Mason.

- Tem razão. É deprimente. Veja aqueles dois: parece que não estão aproveitando muito a segunda lua-de-mel! – sussurrou, notando que o casal dava sinais de estar discutindo outra vez.

- Cinthia é uma víbora, e Edward bem que merece – tornou James com rispidez. – Alias, fico me perguntando quanto disto esta associado ao nome de batismo. Conheci outra mulher chamada Cinthia que tinha essa mesma personalidade.

- Quanta asneira! O nome não tem nada a ver com isto. Mas deixe-me adivinhar porque tanta amargura: a outra Cinthia que conheceu era sua ex-esposa, certo? – Lily não pode evitar de alfinetá-lo.

- A própria – James concluiu com azedume.

Por uma fração de segundos, Lily julgou divisar uma magoa profunda no fundo dos olhos de James Potter. Sem saber bem que sentimentos a moviam, recordouse de no dia em que se conheceram, James se recusara terminantemente a passar por seu marido. O que teria acontecido em seu primeiro casamento para torná-lo tão arredio!?, perguntou-se, sentindo um misto de atração e curiosidade em relação ao homem musculoso sentado a poucos metros de si.

"Devo ter enlouquecido!", repreendeu-se ela. "Num instante o odeio com todas as minhas forças, no outro fico desejando conhecê-lo melhor!? Como posso ser tão cretina!?"

Respirando fundo, Lily baniu aqueles pensamentos tortuosos de lado e forçou-se a ouvir a melodia romântica que estava sendo tocada no piano de cauda.

- Vamos dançar? – a pergunta a tomou de surpresa.

Por um instante, ficou tentada a recusar, contudo, logo o bom senso a fez ver que era ridículo temer James Potter. Sim, ele podia parecer arrogante e dominador, mas no fundo era um ser humano como outro qualquer. Tendo convivido com cinco irmãos mais velhos, Lily já percebera que, no intimo, os homens não são auto-suficientes e poderosos como gostam de dar a impressão. Portanto, por que não aceitar!? Afinal, ela e James estavam no mesmo barco...

- Sim, obrigada- disse, aceitando a mão que lhe era oferecida – Só devo preveni-lo de que não sou boa para dança de salão,

"Entendo, _darling_, seu forte é dança do ventre!", ele ponderou divertido. Contudo, as palavras que proferiu em seguida não revelaram o pensamento.

- Não tem problema. Eu a ensino – sorriu com gentileza, conforme a conduzia para o centro da pista.

Tocada pelo sorriso, Lily permitiu que os braços fortes a enlaçassem e a mantivessem bem junto do tórax viril. Em questão de segundos, seu rosto já estava colado ao dele e, de súbito, teve vontade que aquela dança não fosse apenas uma farsa para impressionar os demais membros da Zonk's.

Era gostoso, para não dizer delicioso, inalar o cheiro amadeirado da colônia de barba que James usava, e sentir seus corações baterem quase no mesmo ritmo.

James por sua vez, havia fechado os olhos e deixava que suas mãos experientes percorressem as costas de Lily com intimidade.

Ambos sabiam que seus corpos se completavam com maestria. Desta forma, conduzidos pela musica e por sentimentos que gostariam de renegar, foram os últimos a perceber quando a musica terminou.

- Acho que devemos retornar a mesa – James murmurou, tão logo se deu conta de que estavam parados no centro da pista de dança.

Aturdida com o tumulto das próprias emoções, Lily balbuciou incerta:

- Eu... eu vou procurar Sirius, ele merece uma explicação.

- Preferia que não fosse. Todos estão observando – James pediu em voz baixa. – Como vou justificar o fato de me deixar sozinho aqui? Estamos de lua-de-mel, lembra?

- É só você dizer que fui ao toalete – sugeriu, começando a se irritar. Detestava quando outras pessoas tomavam as rédeas de sua vida.

- Não vou contar mais esta mentira. Se for atrás de Black eu a acompanharei! Quero evitar boatos.

- O que está pensando, afinal, que pode controlar todos os meus passos!? – falou Lily, perturbada.

- Sim, se isto for para o bem da Zonk's – respondeu James, segurando-a pelo braço e fazendo menção de conduzi-la de volta a mesa.

- Está muito enganado se acha que vou me submeter a este despotismo! Agora, solte meu braço senão vou gritar!?

- Pare com isto, Lily, estamos chamando atenção de todos no restaurante! – James a preveniu, forçando-se a baixar o tom de voz.

Girando levemente a cabeça, Lily notou que os olhares dos funcionários da Zonk's estavam fixos neles e que a Sra. Weasley, em especial, os observava com expressão entristecida.

Mas que diabos estava acontecendo com ela!?, questionou-a seu bom senso, embora geniosa, nunca fora inadequada,

- A culpa é sua, James Potter! Porque não pára de agir como se fosse meu dono!? – acusou-o, permitindo que ele a levasse de volta a mesa, onde se sentaram em silencio.

Percebendo a atmosfera pesada que se instalara, a Sra. Weasley, uma estrategista social habilidosa, tratou de incluí-los na conversa sobre os pontos turísticos que poderiam visitar nas proximidades de Hogwarts.

Durante algumas horas, todos conversaram animados, porém, em seu âmago, Lily ainda se sentia sufocada pelas próprias emoções. Sem parar para pensar nas conseqüências, aproveitou que James se mostrava interessado no que Arthur Weasley contava e levantou-se da cadeira abrutamente:

- Se me dão licença, vou dar uma volta no jardim. Preciso de um pouco de ar fresco.

- Irei com você! – James fez menção de levantar-se.

- Oh, não, fique e aproveite o resto de sua noite, querido. Nos veremos no quarto. Sabe que não gosto de privá-lo de seus amigos – dizendo isto, deu as costas ao grupo e deixou o restaurante o mais rápido que pôde.

Em silencio, ela rezou para que seu algoz não a tivesse seguido. Foi só chegar ao jardim que a teve a certeza de que suas preces haviam sido atendidas. Olhando ao redor, constatou que, a não ser por dois casais trocando caricias apaixonadas, o jardim estava praticamente deserto.

Tomando coragem, procurou o chalé onde Sirius Black deveria estar.

Dando alguns passos em direção aos fundos da pousada, finalmente avistou um chalé de pedras acinzentadas, com janelas e porta em forma de arco. Era uma construção graciosa, e Lily experimentou certo alivio ao notar que Sirius, ao menos, estava confortável.

Trilhando a pequena alameda que conduzia a porta do chalé, ela repassou as explicações que pretendia dar ao jovem ator. Afinal, era o mínimo que poderia fazer, tendo em vista que o levara a viajar de São Francisco até ali.

Cautelosa, olhou mais uma vez a seu redor, antes de bater na porta de madeira.

Minutos depois, Sirius atendeu. A camisa branca fora abotoada errada e os cabelos bem cortados estavam totalmente desalinhados.

- Rápido, me deixe entrar! – Lily pediu. – Tenho medo de ter sido seguida até aqui.

- Eu... eu... espere um minutinho – balbuciou Sirius, obviamente confuso. – Preciso me ajeitar antes de recebê-la e...

- Ora, Sirius, a situação não exige tantas formalidades. Você esta vestido, não?

- Claro, mas...

- Vamos, James pode vir atrás de mim a qualquer momento. Além de quê, eu preciso explicar o...- entrou na sala e interrompeu o que dizia porque avistou uma garota no sofá, fazendo enorme esforço para arrumar a blusa e o sutiã abertos. Ao dar-se conta do que acontecia, fez uma pequena careta. – Desculpem eu...

- Ah, Lily, esta é Marlene McKinnon, descobrimos que temos muita coisa em comum e resolvemos nos conhecer melhor – Black tentou explicar, tropeçando nas palavras.

Marlene sorriu com o rosto rubro.

- É um prazer conhecer a irmã de Sirius, mas eu já estava mesmo de saída. Nos falamos depois. – Erguendo a mão num gesto de despedida, a jovem Srta. McKinnon deixou a sala como um furacão.

- Sinto muito, Black, não pretendia interromper nada. Jamais imaginei que... Deixa para lá – Lily respirou fundo. – Vim aqui por outro motivo. Acho que merece uma explicação sobre o que aconteceu.

- Bem, se não quiser, não precisa dizer nada.

- Mas eu quero, porque preciso que continue em Hogwarts pelo menos até o final da semana.

Sirius meneou a cabaça em sinal de assentimento.

Dando um longo suspiro, Lily se pôs a relatar a historia de seu envolvimento com James Potter, salientando a necessidade que tinham de que a conferencia da Zonk's permanecesse em segredo.

Enquanto conversavam, a hora passou rapidamente e, quando ela deu por si, já era quase meia-noite.

- Só mais uma coisa, antes de eu ir, Sirius.

- Sim?

- No caso de ter algum problema com James Potter, pretendo vir dormir aqui no chalé.

- Mas como!? E os outros!?

- Simples, espero todos irem dormir e saio a surdina. De manhã, faço o movimento inverso: levanto antes dos demais.

- Você é quem sabe, Lily – Black deu de ombros.

- Obrigada, boa noite.

* * *

Apreensiva, Lily fechou a porta da suíte atrás de si e rezou para que James estivesse dormindo.

- Bem, já estava na hora de você aparecer, minha querida! – soou a Vox entrecortada pela ironia, conforme James acendia a lâmpada e iluminava todo o aposento.

Por uma fração de segundos, Lily permaneceu imóvel. Não sabia se dava uma resposta a altura da prepotência dele, ou se ficava embevecida com a visão do torso nu de seu falso marido.

Parado no centro da saleta, James vestia apenas o shorts do pijama, expondo despudoradamente os atributos de sua silhueta máscula.

- Onde esteve até agora!? – exigiu saber, alheio a sensualidade de seu traje sumario. – Foi ao encontro de Sirius Black?

- Onde eu estive!? Quem pensa que é para me pedir satisfações!? – retrucou Lily, enfurecendo-se com a prepotência de James.

- Enquanto estivermos em Hogwarts sou seu marido e ponto final. Acredito que, não só por consideração a seu emprego, como também para não fazer papel de ridículo, deveria agir com mais tato. O que acha que os outros disseram quando me viram abandonada por minha esposa, em plena noite de núpcias!?

- Ora, para começar, não estou nenhum pouco interessada! – garantiu, e fez menção de seguir até o quarto. Não pretendia continuar com a discussão, tal atitude seria absurda. Além de que, era perigoso ficar próxima de um James irado e... quase nu.

Não demorou para confirmar que sua premonição era mais que certa. De repente, James cruzou o espaço que os separava e a segurou pelos ombros.

- Quer dizer que pretende ficar se jogando nos braços do Black para compensar a frustração de não sermos marido e mulher de verdade!? – escarneceu ele, baixando perigosamente o tom de voz. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados reluziam intensamente e uma pequena veia pulsava na tez aristocrática, evidenciando-lhe o estado de espírito.

- Eu não... – começou a protestar Lily, contudo, silenciou ao perceber o que estava acontecendo. – Ei, será possível que esteja acreditando nesta farsa que montou!? Está com ciúmes como se de fato fossemos casados, James Potter!?

- Ciúme, eu!? Ridículo! – exclamou, soltando-a e dirigindo-se até o frigobar a procura de algo para beber. – Minha única preocupação é a Zonk's, nada mais.

- Que bom, isto significa que não vai se intrometer em minha vida pessoal – disfarçou Lily, aproveitando a liberdade repentina para deixá-lo só e refugiar-se na pretensa segurança do quarto conjugado.

O bom senso a prevenia de que naquele momento o mais prudente era evitá-lo. Afinal, melhor não brincar com fogo, pelo menos não enquanto não tivesse completo domínio sobre os próprios sentimentos...

**N/A: **Desculpem-me por não ter postado na segunda com havia dito, mas ocorreram alguns imprevistos e só hoje que eu consegui parar na frente do PC para digitar o cap.

Bom até mais e espero não me ocorrer mais nenhum imprevisto...


	5. Chapter 5

**Respostas dos reviews:**

**De Weasley: **Que bom q vc ta gostando da fic...Bom a ação mesmo só começa no capitulo VII, esses aqui são mais de transição, de conhecimento. Bjusss

**Maria Lua: **Sinto lhe informar, mas a fic é pequena então terão outros enfoques se eu não me engano não será mais mencionado o 1º casamento do James. Bjusss

**Thaty: **É o Sirius ainda vai ser um mistério para o James por um bom tempo ainda...Bjusss

**Fezinha Evans: **É a Lily é burrinha mesmo, mas ela não vai se fazer de difícil por muito tempo ainda...Tbm com um James desse do lado qm é q conseguiria resistir por muito tempo, néh...rs. Bjusss

**Nex Potter: **Vou tentar continuar mais rápido agora...Bjusss

**Jaque Weasley****: **Pois é xará...eu tbm num leio esses livros são mais as fic baseadas neles...qm lê na verdade é minha mãe esse eu peguei num dia q a net num tava funcionando, ai eu comecei a ler e achei q ficaria perfeito com a Lily e o James, e foi assim q surgiu...Bjussss

**CAPÍTULO V**

O sofá era muito duro e a noite parecia longa demais. Experimentando uma mescla de angustia e irritação, James remexeu-se de um lado para outro, em busca de uma posição mais confortável. Naquele exato momento, amaldiçoava a decisão que tomara de fingir-se de marido de Lily Evans. Fora tolo em acreditar que podia domar o gênio intempestivo daquela ruiva _mignon_!

Lily era mal-humorada, teimosa e ainda por cima tinha sido capaz de evadir-se para o quarto de outro homem diante de todos os seus amigos. O que ela estava pretendendo provar afinal!?

De súbito, um alarme soou dentro de James. Seria possível que estivesse mesmo se sentindo enciumado!?, questionou-se, especulando sobre a natureza dúbia de seus sentimentos. Diabos, claro que não!, pensou consigo mesmo. Não gostava da sensação perturbadora que experimentava ao pensar na escapadela de Lily para o chalé de Sirius Black, porem achava que tudo se justificava, afinal, era chefe de segurança da Zonk's e precisava cuidar para que todos agissem com cautela.

A maneira como portou diante da atitude despudorada de sua falsa esposa era apenas uma reação normal, considerando que a segurança dos novos projetos estava inteiramente sob sua responsabilidade.

Sem sombra de dúvida, não havia a menor possibilidade de estar com ciúme!, voltou a assegurar para si mesmo, antes de colocar o travesseiro em cima da cabeça e esforçar-se por dormir.

* * *

Atrás da porta que dividia os dois aposentos da suíte vinte e cinco, Lily podia ouvir alguns gemidos e os resmungos de James, que dava a impressão de estar rolando de um lado para o outro do pequeno sofá. Mas, se ele pensava que aquela atitude ranzinza iria despertar alguma simpatia, estava muito enganado! Diz o velho ditado que quem procura acha, e, ao inventar a historia de que estavam casados, James fizera exatamente o que proclama a sabedoria popular.

Um breve sorriso brincou nos lábios voluptuosos de Lily. No entanto, logo lhe ocorreu que talvez não devesse ficar tão satisfeita com as dificuldades enfrentadas por James, afinal, ele poderia acabar perdendo a paciência e resolver dividir a enorme cama de casal que havia no centro do quarto.

- Acho que vou até o chalé de Sirius – falou consigo mesma. – É mais seguro lá do que aqui – conjecturou, ciente de que se James viesse se deitar a seu lado, vestindo apenas os shorts do pijama, muita coisa poderia acontecer. – Eu não estou preparada para isto – confessou, recostando-se contra os travesseiros e esperando até que o ocupante da cômodo ao lado ficasse em completo silencio.

Já passava das duas da manhã quando ela saiu da cama e vestiu um moletom azul-marinho. Imaginando que a noite estivesse fria, enrolou uma echarpe nos cabelos avermelhados depois, pé ante pé, deixou o quarto e atravessou a saleta. Antes de abrir a porta que levava ao corredor, olhou de soslaio para James, que dormia com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

"Melhor assim! Agora só preciso tomar cuidado para não cruzar com ninguém no corredor. Acho melhor sair pela porta que leva aos fundos da pousada, pois é a única forma de evitar o recepcionista de plantão!"

E foi exatamente o que fez, andando sorrateiramente pelo corredor, desceu até o pequeno hall e foi direto aos fundos de Hogwarts. Para sua felicidade, não havia uma só pessoa transitando pela pousada.

"Mas é claro, os hospedes são todos casais em lua-de-mel, agora devem estar se amando, e não fugindo como eu!", conjecturou, com leve melancolia.

O vento frio da noite outonal a trouxe de volta à realidade e ela se obrigou a rumar célere para o chalé. Estava no meio do caminho quando notou que não havia uma única luz acesa ali. À principio ficou um pouco apreensiva, todavia considerou que, àquela hora da madrugada, Sirius Black deveria estar no décimo sono.

Com mãos tremulas, bateu diversas vezes na porta antes de chamar o nome do falso marido em voz alta.

- Droga! – resmungou, ao perceber que ninguém responderia. Não restava duvida de que ou Sirius saíra ou estava acompanhado da bela Srta. McKinnon, terminando o que tinha sido interrompido horas antes.

Sem alternativa, Lily respirou fundo e passou a trilhar o caminho de volta ao prédio principal de Hogwarts.

De repente, o latido ameaçador de um cão rompeu a quietude da noite.

- Ah não, era só o que me faltava! – gemeu ela, levando as mãos ao pescoço, a fim de segurar a echarpe, antes de sair correndo em disparada. A esta altura dos acontecimentos, a ultima coisa que precisava era armar um escândalo para que todos na pousada soubessem de sua escapadela!, pensou, imaginando uma cena deplorável: James a socorrendo por ter sido mordida pelo cão-de-guarda, depois beijando-a com ardor para puni-la por ter fugido.

Um súbito aperto no peito e nó na garganta a fez correr ainda mais depressa. Não sabia se aquela sensação vinha do medo de ser descoberta ou do calor que se espalhou por suas veias ao pensar naquela boca carnuda apossando-se da sua. Contudo, acabou decidindo que era melhor não procurar respostas que poderiam assustá-la mais do que a incerteza em si.

Suspirando diante de tal percepção, deu mais algumas passadas e finalmente chegou à segurança do prédio. Conforme lutava para controlar a respiração ofegante, seguiu até a suíte vinte e cinco e destrancou a porta com cuidado. Não queria acordar James.

- Ah não! – gemeu, assim que entrou na saleta e viu que o sofá estava vazio. Onde James Potter teria ido afinal!? Será que a seguira!?

Lily precisou dar apenas alguns passos para descobrir a resposta a sua indagação. Assim que entrou no quarto conjugado à saleta, avistou o corpo seminu de James repousando na cama _king-size_. Sem o menor pudor, ele havia tomado seu lugar.

Lutando para não explodir, Lily retornou a saleta e esticou-se no sofá de cetim. Era absurdo, quase não conseguia acreditar no que lhe acontecera nas ultimas vinte e quatro horas. De um momento para outro, sua vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo. O que começara como um simples envolvimento profissional, havia se transformado numa situação insustentável.

Agoniada, tirou os sapatos e pensou nas situações hilariantes que vivenciara desde que Horacio Slughorn tinha ordenado que fosse à conferencia acompanhada de um marido. Em sua mente, reviu as cenas de irritação, brigas e também as muitas vezes em que teve a sensação de fazer parte de uma tragicomédia. Sim, porque era justamente desta forma que se sentia quando James a tratava como a mocinha que precisava ser salva de si mesma.

Ele dava ordens, controlava seus passos, antecipava-se a suas decisões, e ainda por cima duvidava de sua capacidade em cuidar de si mesma.

- James Potter é um arrogante isto sim! – resmungou baixinho, antes de puxar o lençol até o queixo e tentar adormecer.

* * *

- Bom dia!

O tom animado da voz de James a despertou. No mesmo instante, a luz do sol incidiu sobre seus olhos, e Lily pestanejou, tentando driblar o sono e a claridade.

- Dormiu bem!?

- Não! – resmungou, colocando o travesseiro sobre o rosto a fim de proteger-se. – E você sabe muito bem disto, James Potter Deveria estar dormindo aqui no sofá e não em minha cama!

- Sua cama!? – repetiu zombeteiro. – Ora, como acordei pouco depois das duas da manhã e não havia ninguém ocupando aquele leito enorme e convidativo, presumi que poderia utilizá-lo sem o menor inconveniente. – Exibindo um sorriso divertido, ele prosseguiu: - Além de que, o sofá combina mais com o seu tamanho do que com o meu. Pensando bem, diria que estas acomodações foram feitas sob medida para você, madame.

- Cretino! – falou com fúria.

- Não, _Darling_. Fui apenas pratico. Que mal há nisto!? Sabe, não imaginei que fosse retornar antes do amanhecer. Um passarinho azul me contou que você estaria no chalé do Sr. Black.

Então James a tinha seguido!, Lily gemeu, afastando o travesseiro do rosto e sentando-se no mesmo instante.

- Esteve me espionando!?

- De jeito nenhum! – negou, erguendo as mãos para o alto num gesto de quem mostra que é inocente da acusação. – Acontece apenas que vi quando saiu. Mas, infelizmente, suponho que não tenha encontrado o Sr. Black, certo?

Lily franziu o cenho. Como James poderia saber, se não a tivesse seguido até o chalé!?

- Sossegue, Lily Evans. Estou dizendo isto porque vi Black e Marlene McKinnon se dirigindo ao quarto da moça, pouco antes de você ter se embrenhado nessa fuga maluca.

- Então foi por este motivo que não aten... – interrompeu o que dizia, ao notar que estava se traindo. – Como pode saber que foram ao quarto de Marlene!?

- Faz parte de meu trabalho – James deu de ombros. – Um bom chefe de segurança deve estar a par de todos os acontecimentos a seu redor. Agora, se não quiser nos atrasar ainda mais, é melhor apressar-se porque teremos um dia cheio pela frente.

O alarme do profissionalismo soou dentro de Lily.

- Que horas são? – quis saber, colocando os pernas para fora do sofá.

- Sete e meia. Eu já me barbeei e troquei de roupa, portanto, o banheiro é todo seu, Sra. Potter.

- Agradeceria se colocasse na cabeça que não sou a Sra. Potter. Este casamento é uma farsa, lembra!? – retrucou com azedume, conforme se levantava e começava a seguir para o quarto conjugado.

- Querida, quer você goste ou não, aqui na pousada todos a vêem como a Sra. Potter. Agora relaxe. Afinal, quando descermos para o café da manhã, deveremos dar a impressão de que depois de termos feito amor, a briguinha de ontem à noite foi totalmente esquecida.

A única maneira que Lily encontrou para responder à insolência das palavras de James, foi bater a porta com mais força do que seria considerado normal.

Contudo, tal atitude acabou por diverti-lo.

- Se continuar assim, creio que terei de pagar uma taxa extra para a Sra. McKinnon, por danos à estrutura do aposento – ironizou, olhando de soslaio para a porta de madeira.

Meneando a cabeça de um lado para outro, e ainda sorrindo da atitude infantil de sua parceira, James retirou travesseiros e cobertas do sofá e cuidou de arrumá-los no armário. Por nada no mundo iria deixar pistas para a camareira descobrir que sua lua-de-mel era uma farsa. Aliás, nem a camareira nem ninguém mais em Carmel!

Decidido, sentou-se no sofá e esperou até que Lily saísse do banho, a fim de que pudessem descer para saborear o café da manhã no restaurante de Hogwarts.

Menos de dez minutos depois, Lily se uniu a ele e juntos se dirigiram para o salão de refeições da pousada.

Enquanto James parecia tranqüilo e relaxado, Lily estava nervosa. Em seu intimo, ela rezou para que não encontrassem nenhum dos membros da Zonk's até que se sentisse segura de si.

Entretanto, aquele não deveria ser seu dia de sorte. Mal entraram no restaurante e ouviram a voz de Molly Weasley:

- Ei, queridos, venham até aqui! – chamou a mulher do gerente de vendas da empresa. Estávamos quase desistindo de esperar por vocês.

- Ah, desculpe-nos, Molly – James falou, conduzindo Lily até a mesa dos Weasley. – Mas sabe como é, o amor, as vezes, nos deixa um pouco preguiçosos.

Lily teve vontade de gritar diante da insinuação dele.

- Sim, embora faça trinta e cinco anos que me casei, lembro bem de como é no principio – a senhora de cabelos grisalhos confessou, com um leve sorriso. – É tudo maravilhoso. E não existem briguinhas e desentendimentos que resistam se duas cabeças dividem o mesmo travesseiro – brincou, obviamente se referindo a atitude de Lily na noite anterior.

- Eu não vivo dizendo que minha esposa é uma sentimental assumida!? – brincou Arthur, que acabava de retornar do bufê de frios, montado no centro do restaurante.

Todos sorriam e, aos poucos, Lily também foi relaxando. Durante o café, pela conversa que ouviu entre James e Arthur Weasley, ela não tardou em perceber que era o velho gerente de vendas que estava presidindo o encontro dos projetistas.

- Bem, Arthur, pensei que enquanto você e os demais estiverem trabalhando, Lily e eu podemos cuidar das senhoras e levá-las para um tour pela região – James manifestou-se, assim que terminou o desjejum.

- Ótima idéia! – Molly exclamou. – As outras esposas e eu tínhamos mesmo feito planos neste sentido. Ed Mason também irá conosco e a jovem Srta. McKinnon se ofereceu para levar-nos na Topic da pousada. Combinamos de fazer compras na cidade. Estava pensando em convidar Lily. A saída está marcada para daqui a dez minutos.

- Lily e eu adoraríamos acompanhá-las! – James entusiasmou-se. – Porém, temos um probleminha: precisamos checar a sala de reunião e as ordens do dia, antes de sairmos. – Fez uma breve pausa, então sugeriu animado: - Que tal se vocês forem na frente, e depois minha esposa e eu as encontramos no shopping Center de Carmel!? Poderíamos almoçar por lá.

- Claro James, então estamos combinados. Almoço ao meio dia, certo?

- Para nós está perfeito, não é Lily, meu amor?

Lily assentiu. Um sorriso divertido brincou em seus lábios rosados. Como James era eficiente!, pensou, sem que Molly percebesse ele não só tinha conseguido manipular a programação do dia das senhoras, como também certificar-se de que nenhuma delas pretendia interferir no trabalho dos conferencistas.

- Agora, se nos dão licença, vamos checar a sala de reunião – James murmurou, puxando a cadeira de Lily e ajudando-a a levantar-se. – Embora estejamos em lua-de-mel, o trabalho nos espera – atalhou em tom caçoísta.

Por mais que odiasse o papel a que teria de se submeter, Lily não teve outra escolha a não ser aceitar o braço que o falso marido lhe oferecia. Assim, de braços dados, Lily e James deixaram o restaurante e rumaram para a sala de conferencias.

Estavam cruzando o hall de entrada da pousada quando avistaram Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon.

- Olá Lily, como vai minha irmã favorita? – Black brincou, sorrindo charmoso.

- Bem, mas acho que você está melhor ainda – respondeu Lily com leve sorriso, numa óbvia alusão ao envolvimento dele com Marlene McKinnon. Era estranho, mas, de certa forma, sentia-se feliz pelo rapaz estar aproveitando a estada em Hogwarts.

- Ah, confesso que não tenho do que me queixar. Agora por exemplo, Marlene vai me levar para um passeio pelas redondezas – Sirius parecia muito entusiasmado.

- Você também irá para Carmel? – James perguntou com ar taciturno.

- Sim. Não poderia perder a oportunidade! – Black exclamou com olhos brilhantes.

- Neste caso, logo estaremos juntos Sirius. – Lily sabia que, para o bem de todos, era melhor manter seus dois maridos a distancia. Por isto, procurou uma saída diplomática: - Também iremos. Ficamos de encontrar com Molly Weasley e as outras senhoras na hora do almoço. Nos veremos depois, irmãozinho – simulou um breve aceno, em seguida acompanhou James até a sala de reunião, que ficava no final do corredor do primeiro andar.

- Parece que, embora seja uma mulher que tem dois maridos, não se sente satisfeita com nenhum deles! – James escarneceu, trespassando-a com o olhar. – O primeiro, nem bem chegou a pousada, arrumou uma namoradinha; quanto ao segundo, que presumivelmente sou eu, você não o suporta.

- Não pretendo discutir minhas preferências pessoais com quem quer que seja, Sr. Potter – ela respondeu evasiva. – É melhor nos concentrarmos em nosso trabalho, porque é para isto que estamos sendo pagos, lembra!?

- Como poderia esquecer? – revidou James, exibindo o arremedo de um sorriso. Sim, como poderia esquecer que seu relacionamento com Lily Evans só duraria até que estivessem supervisionando a conferencia da Zonk's!? Quando a via tão próxima de si como agora, tinha vontade de beijá-la e abraçá-la com ardor, sendo que o único sentimento que o impedia de ceder aos arroubos de desejos era o senso profissional.

Fazendo um esforço hercúleo para banir aqueles pensamentos torpes, James tratou de verificar se havia alguma falha de segurança do local.

Foi apenas uma hora e meia mais tarde que entraram no carro esportivo dele e seguiram pela estrada que levava a Carmel.

Pelo canto dos olhos, James observou os caracóis avermelhados de Lily sendo beijados pelo vento da manhã outonal.

Vestida com informalidade do jeans e uma camisa branca de algodão, Lily parecia quase uma menina. A única coisa que lhe denunciava a idade eram as curvas generosas do corpo esbelto.

"Uma menina dificilmente teria condições de demonstrar tanta sensualidade!", conjecturou ele, observando-a como se quisesse devorá-la com o olhar.

No entanto, Lily não tinha consciência do efeito devastador que exercia sobre as emoções de James. Seus olhos verde-esmeraldas estavam fixos nas belezas naturais que circundavam a estrada litorânea.

Por entre fileiras de arvores nativas, aqui e acolá podia-se entrever o azul profundo do oceano, além da magia de praias desertas, ainda livres da invasão de turistas. Para fazer jus a tanta prodigiosidade, o sol brilhava generoso no céu muito claro.

Observando o cenário idílico, de repente Lily percebeu que não fazia sentido ficar zangada com James. Era melhor relaxar e aproveitar os bons momentos do passeio.

E foi exatamente o que ela fez. Apoiando-se contra o encosto macio, fechou os olhos por um instante e inalou o ar puro daquele pedaço da Califórnia.

- Se não se importar, pretendo fazer uma parada. Tem algo interessante que gostaria de lhe mostrar – a voz máscula de James a fez sair do transe contemplativo.

- Claro que não me importo! – garantiu, exibindo um breve sorriso. – Estou sempre disposta a conhecer coisas interessantes! Tenho uma natureza muito curiosa!

- Que bom, neste caso, é quase certo que vai gostar do que temos aqui – ele argumentou, diminuindo a velocidade do carro, em seguida conduzindo-os para uma saída, cuja placa de entrada indicava tratar-se de um Parque de Reservas Naturais.

- Não sabia que existia este tipo de reserva aqui – Lily murmurou, apreciando a estradinha que os levava até o alto de um imenso rochedo, onde vários automóveis estavam parados.

- Este é o Parque Lobos, um dos muitos, nesta região, que lutam pela preservação da flora e fauna local – James revelou, estacionando o Audi conversível junto aos demais veículos.

Animada com a possibilidade de caminhar pela reserva, Lily saiu do carro e foi direto até a parte mais alta do rochedo.

- É deslumbrante! – elogiou, fitando as ondas gigantescas explodirem contra a rigidez do rochedo, depois a espuma branca espirrar para todos os lados como se fosse uma chuva de diamantes.

- Achei mesmo que iria gostar – James aquiesceu. Segurando-a pelo cotovelo, puxou-a na direção oposta a que estavam. – Olhe!

Lily fez o que ele sugeria e ficou pasma ao avistar duas pequenas lontras que repousavam sobre uma das rochas maiores.

- Céus! São lindas!

- Sim, e ouça o som que elas emitem. Dá a impressão de que estão rindo de alguma coisa, não concorda?

Fascinada, Lily limitou-se a movimentar a cabeça em sinal de assentimento.

- Se quiser, podemos descer por este caminho e dar uma volta na praia – James sugeriu, mostrando-lhe que havia uma pequena trilha que conduzia até o nível do mar.

- Oh, eu adoraria! – exclamou, esquecendo de vez o papel de profissional competente, e deixando-o entrever sua verdadeira personalidade. – Não venho a uma reserva natural desde que era criança!

- Então vamos lá, minha cara. Afinal, mesmo que percamos uns quarenta minutos aqui, chegaremos na hora marcada em Carmel. – Tomando-lhe a Mao, James rumou para a trilha escarpada. – Se quer mesmo lembrar os velhos tempos, por que não tira o tênis e dobra a barra da calça? Poderíamos pegar algumas conchinhas.

Surpreendendo-o, Lily aprovou a idéia e, no mesmo instante, tirou o tênis branco que usava.

- Que tal? – ela perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura, simulando uma pose coquete.

- Perfeita. Creio que vou até acompanhá-la nesta brincadeira. – Ágil como sempre, James tirou o mocassim ocre e enrolou a calça de sarja verde-oliva até a altura dos joelhos.

Como que num passe de mágica, haviam driblado o clima inamistoso que os cercava. Por fim, quando atingiram a praia de areias fofas e quentes, quase todas as reservas haviam caído por terra.

Aproveitando ao máximo a sensação de liberdade, Lily correu até o local em que as ondas beijavam a areia e começou a selecionar as pequenas conchinhas que levaria consigo para a pousada.

Durante alguns instantes, James limitou-se a observá-la como se fosse a primeira vez que a visse. Nunca imaginara que Lily podia ser tão suave e feminina. Agachando-se ao longo da orla e levando as conchas ao ouvido, ela parecia uma garotinha encantada com o mundo!, analisou.

"Ora, James Potter, você não toma jeito mesmo. Sempre procurando confusão!" disse a si mesmo, ao dar-se conta da natureza de seus sentimentos. Então, respirando fundo, uniu-se a ela na busca pelos minúsculos presentes do mar.

Foi exatamente aí que o inesperado aconteceu.

Imersos em suas emoções, os dois abaixaram-se ao mesmo tempo, a fim de pegar uma conchinha de coloração lilás. Com o movimento impulsivo, suas cabeças se chocaram e, perdendo o equilíbrio, caíram sentados na areia.

- Desculpe – James murmurou, tocando o vergão que se formou na testa delicada de Lily. – Não tive a intenção de machucá-la. Está doendo? – Na verdade, queria perguntar se poderia beijar a pele ferida amenizar o efeito da pancada, contudo, achou melhor não abusar da sorte. Tudo tinha ido muito bem até ali, deveria evitar complicações.

- Um pouquinho, mas logo passa. Foi só o choque. – Num movimento repentino, Lily levantou-se e começou a limpar a areia que grudara em sua roupa. – É uma pena que já tenhamos de ir. Por mim passaria o resto do dia aqui...

- Quem sabe antes de voltarmos a Los Angeles possamos fazer isto – sugeriu James, também se levantando e ficando bem próximo dela. – Hoje estamos a serviço da Zonk's e precisamos ser profissionais.

- Sim, tem razão.

Em silencio, como se fossem velhos amantes que não precisam de palavras para se fazerem entender, James e Lily voltaram para o local onde estacionaram o carro e, poucos minutos depois, retomaram a estrada que conduzia a cidade mais próxima.

- Conhece bem Carmel? – ele interrogou a certa altura.

- Não. Mas ouvi falar maravilhas sobre a cidade – confessou, deixando que um sorriso cativante pairasse em seus lábios rosados.

- É uma cidade muito agradável. Estive aqui alguns anos atrás. Naquele dia em que vim fazer a vistoria na pousada, retornei a Carmel e descobri uma galeria de arte maravilhosa. Podemos ir até lá, após o almoço, com as senhoras.

- Se todas estiverem de acordo, para mim estará bem – Lily respondeu, consciente de que depois do breve momento de descontração que passara na companhia de James, o relacionamento de ambos começava a tomar novos rumos. Mas quais seriam? Verdade que se sentiam atraídos um pelo outro, entretanto, tal detalhe seria suficiente para amenizar as divergências?

Talvez... só o tempo poderia dar a resposta a suas dúvidas.

* * *

O almoço estava se mostrando uma deliciosa mistura de pratos californianos incrementados com molhos básicos da cozinha mexicana. Além de arroz branco e carne moída servida com pimentão e cenoura, havia também um delicioso pãozinho de milho que as senhoras consideraram irresistível.

- Preciso tomar cuidado se não voltarei para casa, pelo menos, dez quilos mais gorda – brincou Molly, a mais espirituosa dentre as três esposas. – Este já é o terceiro pãozinho que como e, na minha idade, não é fácil perder peso – acrescentou, piscando para Lily.

- Ora, Sra. Weasley, ficarei feliz se ao chegar em sua idade estiver nesta forma toda – Lily confessou bem-humorada.

- Minha querida, você com certeza não precisa se preocupar com estes detalhes, tem o corpo mais perfeito que já vi! – a mulher afirmou em tom de elogio.

- Ah, Molly, concordo inteiramente com você! – Ed Mason manifestou-se com ar zombeteiro.

James, que até então se limitara a sorrir, lançou um olhar irritado para o Antonio Bandeiras falsificado. Desde que haviam se encontrado com os outros no shopping, sentia que o passeio perdera um pouco de sua graça. Era estranho, mas seus sentidos estavam em estado de alerta máxima, esperando que Sirius Black ou Ed se engraçassem com Lily.

- Ei, Mason, Cinthia não iria gostar de ouvi-lo falando assim! – Havia um tom ameaçador no fundo da voz de James, quando ele driblou os pensamentos e se manifestou.

- Pois é, meu caro, mas o que posso fazer se minha talentosa esposa está trabalhando neste momento e me deixa livre para apreciar as coisas boas da vida? – retrucou Ed com um cinismo irritante, antes de voltar-se para a jovem Mary Lowe, que estava sentada na ponta da mesa.

- Este cara é mesmo um cretino! – Sirius murmurou, de forma que só James e Lily pudessem ouvi-lo.

Por uma fração de segundos, James ficou em duvida se deveria desconfiar da solidariedade do rapaz com ares de galã. Contudo, logo seu bom senso obrigou-o a reconhecer que Black parecia muito envolvida com Marlene McKinnon para dar importância a outra mulher. Sim, fossem quais fossem os motivos que fizeram passar-se por marido de Lily, o certo era que nada tinham a ver com amor.

Mas o que isto lhe interessava, afinal!? Questionou-se, aturdido com o rumo de seu relacionamento com Lily. Depois de terminada a conferencia, o que aquela feiticeirazinha irlandesa fazia de sua vida não lhe diria respeito!

No entanto, por mais que quisesse, James Potter não foi capaz de controlar os anseios de sua lama. Durante o resto da tarde, tentou, em vão, compreender o que estava acontecendo com suas emoções.

Em todos os momentos, desde quando acompanhou as senhoras à galeria de arte até o passeio no parque de diversões da cidade, se flagrava avaliando Lily, o jeito sensual com que ela se movimentava, a sutileza felina no balançar de seus quadris e, o mais grave de tudo, a maneira como seu próprio corpo reagia diante de tal provocação.

Sim, por mais que quisesse renegar seus sentimentos, ansiava por segurá-la junto de si e saciar a sede naquela boca voluptuosa, sonhava em beijar os seios firmes e redondos e, para completar a terrível insanidade, devaneava em explodir na prazer que tinha certeza que somente Lily Evans poderia lhe dar.

Não era à toa que ela havia trabalhado como dançarina do ventre! Nenhuma outra mulher seria capaz de representar o binômio prazer-sedução com tanta propriedade!

**N/A: **Mil desculpas por ter demorado tanto pra postar esse capítulo, mas é que eu passei a semana passada todinha fora de casa e não conseguia parar nem perto do PC.

Desculpem mesmo agora eu vou tentar o máximo para colocar os capítulos o mais rápido possível.

Bjusss até o próximo cap.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: **Respostas aos reviews:

**Lika Slytherin: **Oiee... que bom que vc ta gostando, mas qto a escrever tenho q dizer q não escrevo não pq essa fic é uma adaptação de um livro entao nada aqui foi eu q escrevi...já qto a NC vai ter sim...Bjusss

**Banny:** Oiee, fico feliz por saber q tanta gente esta gostando da fic...Bjusss

**Paola Lovegood:** Oiee, sem problema por não ter deixado recado antes, eu mesma confesso q a maioria das fics q eu leio eu não deixo recado...Bjusss

**J.T. Malfoy: **Oiee... como eu disse ali em cima para a Lika eu não escrevo essa historia, eu só adapto para os personagens de HP...Bjusss

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Conforme dirigia de volta para a pousada Hogwarts, tendo a sensual Lily Evans sentada a seu lado, James tentava controlar seus impulsos mais primitivos. Era necessário um esforço hercúleo para não sucumbir à vontade de fazer amor com ela, ali, no banco do carro mesmo!

"Se fosse esperto teria me precavido desde o principio, quando descobri que era uma bailarina especializada em dança do ventre!", recriminou-se aturdido. O que mais o transtornava era o fato de que, embora ao conhecê-la pressentisse o perigo que Lily representava para sua paz de espírito, não tivesse feito nada para evitá-la. Alias, pior ainda, feito um garoto inexperiente, insistira em levar adiante a farsa de que eram marido e mulher. "Que besteira eu fiz, meu Deus!", pensou curvando os lábios num trajeto irônico.

No entanto, por mais que estivesse acostumado a ser pratico e eficiente, no fundo de sua alma James tinha consciência de que, quando o assunto era Lily Evans, nunca conseguira agir e pensar como um ser racional. Em diversas ocasiões, desde que Slug os apresentara, sentira-se um completo idiota pois, com um simples sorriso, ela era capaz de desarmar todas as suas estratégias lógicas.

Talvez por esse motivo vinha tendo dificuldades em ter um relacionamento convencional com Lily. Ou será que haveria outros detalhes que também escapavam à sua percepção!?

James teve medo de procurar respostas para as próprias duvidas.

- Acho que, em vez de me reunir aos outros no restaurante, vou preferir tomar um banho de espumas e depois pedir meu jantar no quarto – Lily anunciou, tirando-o do momento de reflexão. – A agitação do dia, somada a noite mal-dormida no sofá foram um pouco demais para mim – completou, lançando um olhar significativo em direção à James – Mas, por favor, não deixe que isto o atrapalhe. Deve descer para o restaurante e se divertir com os outros. Se questionarem minha ausência, pode usar a desculpa usual: minha mulher esta com um terrível dor de cabeça.

- Ora, não seja tão simplista e previsível, minha cara! – James a repreendeu, ao mesmo tempo em que saía da estrada principal e conduzia o veiculo para o estacionamento defronte à pousada. – Caso eu desça sozinho para o jantar, ninguém acreditará numa desculpa esfarrapada como a que acaba de sugerir. O que só nos deixa uma alternativa: vou ficar com você na suíte e pedir que sirvam nosso jantar ali mesmo.

- Faça como preferir, então! – ela respondeu dando de ombros, antes de sair do carro e começar a entrar na pousada.

Sem outra escolha, James a acompanhou até o hall da recepção.

- Oh, Sr. E Sra. Potter, estou preocupada com minha Marlene – interceptou-os Ellen McKinnon. – Saiu de manhã com as senhoras e ainda não chegou! Por acaso estiveram com minha sobrinha?

- Não se preocupe, Sra. McKinnon – James tranqüilizou a gerente da pousada. Nos lábios carnudos insinuou-se o mais charmoso dos risos masculinos. – Marlene logo estará aqui. Passeamos juntos por Carmel, mas as senhoras quiseram fazer uma parada naquele magazine que fica na saída da cidade, por isto, Lily e eu viemos na frente.

Lily o viu conversar com a mulher mais velha e, pela enésima vez, se surpreendeu com as muitas facetas que James exibia: em certas ocasiões ele parecia duro, quase rude, em outras, demonstrava uma gentileza típica de quem tem sensibilidade apurada.

- Se me dão licença, vou subir porque estou precisando urgentemente de um banho – Lily interrompeu a conversa, sentindo-se subitamente confusa com o rumo de suas emoções.

- Certo, querida, nos vemos depois. Tenho mesmo de checar com Arthur se tudo correu bem durante nossa ausência.

Com um leve menear de cabeça, Lily correu para as escadas que levavam ao andar superior e se refugiou no quarto. Era como se, ao escapar dos olhos castanho-esverdeados de James Potter, pudesse se libertar das sensações eletrizantes que ele produzia em seu corpo.

Dando um longo suspiro, foi até o banheiro e tirou o tênis que usava. Estava precisando relaxar e o único recurso de que dispunha para conseguir isto era fazendo alguns exercícios. Desta maneira, começou a desabotoar a camisa branca que usava, sem nem sequer ter consciência de que a porta do aposento se encontrava aberta e que, por conseguinte, quem estivesse no quarto conjugado poderia avistá-la através do imenso espelho que recobria a parede azulejada do cômodo de banho.

E foi exatamente o que James fez. Tão logo entrou na suíte, ouviu o som da água enchendo a banheira e deu alguns passos em direção ao centro do quarto, num gesto quase instintivo. Estava junto da enorme cama de casal no instante em que divisou o reflexo de Lily no espelho.

Ela vestia apenas uma calcinha e sutiã de renda branca, o que revelava não só as curvas sensuais e femininas, como também o tom alvo da pele acetinada.

James aspirou um grande golfada de ar e tentou exalá-la normalmente. No entanto, não foi capaz de fazê-lo. Seu coração traiçoeiro passou a bater num ritmo alucinado e o sangue ferveu-lhe nas veias. Era a sensação mais enlouquecedora que já tinha experimentado! Precisava fazer amor com aquela mulher!

De repente, deu-se conta de que Lily movimentava os quadris para frente e para trás, num gesto insinuante... ou pior... despudoramente sensual.

Ele engoliu em seco. Seus lábios se entreabriram e o simples gesto revelava-lhe a pretensão de sentir o gosto da boca voluptuosa de Lily Evans...

Mas tal possibilidade era utópica, afinal, alheia a sua presença, Lily continuava a movimentar-se languidamente. Agora os braços femininos estavam erguidos e as mãos gesticulavam uma espécie de semicírculos no ar. Céus!... Ela estava dançando!, reconheceu perplexo.

James levou alguns segundos para concatenar as idéias. Então, num relance de bom senso, deu-se conta de que, na verdade, Lily estava praticando os exercícios característicos da dança do ventre! Bastava olhar para o brilho que havia nos olhos verde-esmeralda e para a expressão que pairava no rosto de contornos delicados para saber que ela exalava a sensualidade típica da dança árabe.

- Não posso ficar aqui parado! – Disse baixinho para si mesmo, antes de voltar para a ante-sala da suíte. – Que loucura, meu Deus! Que loucura! – repetiu consigo mesmo, enquanto, com as mãos tremulas, abriu o frigobar e procurou uma bebida que pudesse acalmar-lhe.

A visão de Lily seminua, somada aos gestos eróticos da dança haviam-no deixado terrivelmente excitado. Era preciso uma dose extra de esforço para recompor. James não sabia se seria capaz de demonstrar naturalidade. Não quando tudo o que desejava era tomá-la nos braços e amá-la naquela cama imensa e convidativa.

- Oh, Lily, você vai me deixar maluco! – gemeu, levando um pouco de gim-tônica aos lábios e sorvendo o liquido de uma só vez.

Foi preciso mais de vinte minutos para que James finalmente se tornasse senhor de seus atos. Assim, esperou até sentir-se apto a conversar com Lily sem demonstrar o que lhe ia na alma, depois seguiu até a porta que separava o quarto da saleta e anunciou:

- Lily, já cheguei. Vou pedir que nos sirvam o jantar. O que deseja comer?

- Ah, pode mandar trazer camarão gratinado, arroz e uma salada verde, por favor? – gritou ela. – E, para beber, um pouco de soda limonada.

- Ok, madame, você é quem manda! – James respondeu, antes de pegar o telefone e ligar para o serviço de quarto. Só agora lhe ocorria que estava faminto e que precisava de um jantar substancioso. Por isto, para acompanhar Lily no jantar, preferiu uma suculenta lasanha e não resistiu à tentação de solicitar uma enorme torta de limão, com cobertura de chantilly, como sobremesa. Afinal, desde que não fosse chocolate, Lily não poderia reclamar por vê-lo degustar seu doce predileto. Lembrava-se do ar reprovador dela, no dia em que comera o bolo de chocolate em seu escritório...

- Já fez o pedido? – soou a voz melodiosa, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

- Sim – James respondeu, colocando o fone no gancho e voltando-se para apreciá-la, conforme ela entrava na saleta.

Lily vestia um robe longo, num tom de uva que só fazia acentuar-lhe o verde dos olhos e o rosado da boca. Os cabelos acobreados tinham sido lavados e caiam úmidos até a altura do ombro, compondo uma imagem mais adorável do que se poderia esperar de uma mulher que acabava de sair do banho, e que, portanto, não usava nenhuma maquiagem.

"E o que esperava, afinal!? Lily é do tipo bonita por natureza, não precisa de subterfúgios!", repreendeu-se ele, seguindo até o bar para servir-se de mais uma dose de gim.

- Quanto tempo vai demorar até que nos tragam a comida? – inquiriu Lily, sentando-se no sofá e cruzando as pernas de modo a deixar os tornozelos grossos à mostra. – Estou faminta!

Bem, James também estava faminto, mas, com toda certeza, sua urgência maior não era atender aos apelos do estomago e sim aos da sexualidade!

- Uns vinte minutos. Vou tomar um banho enquanto isto – anunciou com certo nervosismo. Dando as costas a ela, rumou para o chuveiro na esperança de que um banho frio lhe restituísse o bom senso.

* * *

- Quer um pedaço de torta de limão? – ofereceu James, notando que Lily olhava embevecida para a enorme fatia de torta que ele comia.

- Oh, depois deste jantar maravilhoso pensei que não pudesse comer mais nada. – Lily deu um risinho divertido. – Mas, acho que mudei de idéia, a torta parece deliciosa!

- E está! – assegurou-lhe, levando mais uma porção da sobremesa à boca carnuda. – Esqueça esta bobagem de dieta e sirva-se de um pedaço! Como disse a Sra. Weasley, você tem um corpo perfeito. Não precisa se preocupar com uns quilinhos a mais! – permitiu-se repreende-la, conjecturando que ele, mais do que Molly, poderia falar do corpo de Lily com propriedade, afinal, a vira quase nua...

- Obrigada – agradeceu, sem jeito, antes de servir-se da sobremesa que James lhe oferecia. Contudo, não conseguiu deixar de pensar nas palavras elogiosas que acabava de ouvir. Então James a considerava atraente!? Céus, também o considerava um dos homens mais desejáveis que já conhecera!, admitiu. Sempre que o via, como agora, vestindo o shorts do pijama curto e com as pernas à mostra, sentia o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias e se perguntava como seria ter as coxas musculosas entrelaçadas a suas!

- Algum problema Lily? – James quis saber, assim que um intenso rubor tingiu as faces alvas e delicadas.

- Oh, não, nenhum! – mentiu, terminando a sobremesa e tomando um longo gole da soda que pedira. Como poderia admitir a verdade diante do próprio James!?, questionou-se aflita.

- Bem, agora que já saciamos nossas necessidades básicas, por que não vamos direto a grande decisão da noite? – A ironia que permeava a pergunta dele era mais do que evidente.

- E que decisão é esta, posso saber? – Lily inquiriu, franzindo o cenho.

- Elementar, meu caro Watson – ele gracejou, antes de elucidar. – Precisamos resolver qual dos dois irá dormir naquela cama maravilhosa, e, por outro lado, quem ficará com o sofá – concluiu, com uma pequena careta.

- Está querendo insinuar que corro o risco de passar outra noite no sofá!? Não posso acreditar no que ouço! O que houve com os cavalheiros abnegados, que davam a própria vida para garantir o bem estar de uma dama!? – replicou, revirando os olhos nem gesto teatral.

- Lamento informar, mas creio que todos estes cavalheiros se extinguiram junto com a corte do rei Arthur – tornou James, bem-humorado. – Por outro lado, cá entre nós, minha cara, há de convir que você tem o tamanho ideal para dormir neste sofá. – "E também para acomodar-se em meus braços!", o pensamento traiçoeiro voltou a torturá-lo. – E então, o que me diz!?

- Que está brincando comigo! Esta historia de que sou pequena e me acomodo melhor não é verdadeira. Se quer saber, dormir aqui, na noite passada, foi um terror para mim! Pode usar outra tática porque esta não me convenceu!

- Certo, proponho então que disputemos a cama de uma maneira mais civilizada – James a desafiou.

Lily estreitou os olhos, fitando-o cheia de desconfiança.

- O que está se passando em sua cabeça perversa, Sr. James Potter? – interrogou com uma nota de ironia a permear-lhe a voz.

- Mmm... estive pensando naqueles jogos que comprou para presentear seus sobrinhos – James respondeu, olhando para um dos cantos da suíte, onde repousavam duas enormes sacolas de compras.

Por um instante, Lily não compreendeu a sugestão, então, de repente, lembrou-se de que, durante a tarde que passara em Carmel, comprara alguns jogos para presentear os sobrinhos no natal que se aproximava.

- Seja mais claro, James! – exigiu. – Vamos, o que tem em mente?

- Simples, podemos jogar e o vencedor ficará com a cama, enquanto o perdedor... ah, você sabe, passará uma noite agradável neste sofá – completou, sorrindo zombeteiro.

- Concordo – Lily anuiu, seguindo até onde estavam os brinquedos e trazendo-os até a mesa. – Escolha suas armas, sir! – disse, espalhando várias caixas sobre a mesa.

- Que tal este aqui de detetive? – James sugeriu, pegando uma das caixas.

- Ah não, seria covardia! Sua profissão é descobrir pistas e eu estaria em desvantagens. Além de que, demoraria muito para terminar e quero ir cedo para cama.

James considerou sua oponente por um momento e pôde jurar que Lily desejava algo mais do que simplesmente ir para a cama.

Ele também tinha desejos secretos para aquela noite. Em seu intimo, queria levá-la para a imensa cama da suíte e tomá-la nos braços como se fossem, de fato, um casal em lua-de-mel. Ansiava por mergulhar no verde-esmeralda daqueles olhos sagazes e beber o vinho do prazer nos lábios de contornos rosados. Por fim, quando seus corpos tivessem saciado a sede que os consumia, poderiam adormecer nos braços um do outro e esperar até que um novo dia rompesse no horizonte cor-de-rosa, que envolvia a pousada Hogwarts.

- E então, está com medo? – Lily o desafiou, interpretando erroneamente o silencio dele.

- Se me conhecesse melhor, Lily, saberia que disputas não me assustam nem um pouco. Sou um excelente jogador!

- Neste caso, desafio-o a me vencer numa partida de War, senhor grande campeão. De tanto jogar com meus sobrinhos, me tornei quase uma expert neste jogo – contou, simulando um sorriso.

- Desafio aceito, _Darling_ James assentiu, também sorrindo. Na verdade, tinha o forte pressentimento de que Lily escolhera o tal jogo de propósito. Não era só uma questão de decidirem quem dormiria na cama, mais sim, quem sairia vitorioso da guerra particular que travavam. Afinal, War significava justamente isto: guerra!

Compenetrados, eles se entregaram ao jogo. Meia hora depois, James era o campeão invicto.

- Bem, dou a Mao a palmatória – Lily capitulou, empurrando as cartas para longe e fazendo uma pequena careta. – Pode ficar com a cama, Sr. Potter, vou dormir aqui no sofá. Agora, se permitir, gostaria de me trocar no banheiro, antes de ter de iniciar o meu suplicio.

- Claro, damas primeiro, _Darling _– James caçoou, levantando-se da cadeira e curvando-se com deferência diante de Lily, que rumava para o quarto conjugado.

Sozinho na ante-sala, James colocou os jogos de volta nas sacolas e foi até o aparelho de televisão, mudando de um canal para o outro, a procura de algo interessante para distraí-lo.

- Estou pronta, o banheiro é todo seu – Lily anunciou, minutos depois.

Ao voltar-se para encará-la, ele não foi capaz de suprimir o riso. Lily parecia mesmo um soldado disposto a vencer uma guerra. Em vez do robe que usara durante o jantar, ela agora vestia um agasalho azul-marinho, como se o traje pudesse protegê-la de alguma forma.

- Planeja virar um assado irlandês esta noite, Srta. Evans? – questionou-a em tom de pilheria. – Se quer minha opinião, o robe estava muito mais apropriado à temperatura e, com toda certeza, mais feminino.

- Mas eu não quero a sua opinião, Sr. Potter. Além de que, o que esperava que eu vestisse para vestir neste sofá? Um _négligé _da Vitoria's Secret?

- Até que não seria má idéia!

- Sem chance! – exclamou, colocando lençol e travesseiros sobre o sofá, antes de voltar-se para James com ar de quem está enfadada. – Boa noite e, por favor, apague a luz ao sair.

- Puxa, isto é o que chamo de dispensada estratégica! – James riu e, dando de ombros, fez o que fora pedido.

No entanto, em vez de deitar-se na cama e se preparar para dormir, ele recostou-se contra os travesseiros e olhou para o relógio que trazia no pulso esquerdo.

Sim, tinha certeza de que Lily iria tentar escapulir. Não dava mais que uma hora para a bela Srta. Evans julgasse que já era seguro sair da suíte e rumar para o quarto de Sirius Black! Naqueles dois dias em que estavam juntos, começara a perceber como funcionava o raciocínio de Lily.

E James estava certíssimo em sua suposição. Exatamente uma hora e cinco minutos depois, escutou-a movimentando-se pela ante-sala e em seguida fechando a porta atrás de si, saía para o corredor.

- Muito previsível esta visita a seu outro marido, minha querida Lily – murmurou ele, levantando-se e começando a vestir o agasalho que deixara preparado para tal ocasião. – Só não consigo compreender por que você insiste em procurar Black, quando é evidente que o rapaz está interessado em Marlene – falou consigo mesmo. – Além de que, não a vi demonstrar o menor ciúme do relacionamento dos dois pombinhos, _Darling_. A menos que...

Deixou a sentença no ar, temendo estar devaneando com uma possibilidade utópica demais. Contudo, em seu intimo, James concluiu o raciocínio: a menos que Lily tivesse fugindo porque temia ficar a sós com ele na suíte...

A idéia era fascinante e o fazia sentir-se nas nuvens. Poucos eram capazes de lidar com uma atração irresistível como a que permeava o relacionamento entre eles. De uma hora para outra, ficava muito claro para James que, embora quisesse negar, Lily sentia-se tão atraída quanto ele.

- Isto é um bom sinal – sorriu consigo mesmo, antes de começar a sair do quarto, indo em busca de sua esposa fujona. – Esta noite Black não vai ter o prazer de sua companhia, minha feiticeira irlandesa. Vou cuidar de mantê-la sob rédeas curtas...

* * *

Conforme contornava o prédio da pousada, tentando chegar até o chalé de Sirius sem ser vista, Lily percebeu que o tempo estava pior do que imaginara.

Um vento forte açoitava-lhe o rosto, ao passo que macabros clarões de luz iluminavam o céu, assustadoramente escuro. Para piorar ainda mais as coisas, a nevoa característica das regiões costeiras cobria quase todo o terreno e ela tinha dificuldade em enxergar.

Um cachorro latiu a distancia, depois outro e, por fim, ouviram-se vários latidos ao mesmo tempo.

- Inferno! Tenho de me apressar! – pensou ela, pouco antes de os grossos pingos de chuva começarem a cair sobre aquele pedaço de terra incrustado no litoral da Califórnia.

O ruído dos trovoes tornavam-se cada vez mais intenso e perturbador. Entre um relâmpago e outro, Lily era capaz de divisar o mar açoitando violentamente as rochas que compunham o imenso rochedo, no lado oeste de Hogwarts.

De repente, o pânico se apossou dela. Se não fosse mordida pelos cães poderia ser atingida pelos raios que começavam a cair, e tal percepção a fez correr em disparada para a cabana de Sirius.

De novo as luzes estavam apagadas, e Lily se perguntou se Sirius estaria no quarto de Marlene.

- Oh, não! De novo não! – gemeu ao constatar que a primeira suposição fora acertada. Desalentada, começou a trilhar o caminho de volta a pousada. Parecia até um carma, vir até ali e ter que retornar no meio da noite, feito um cãozinho abandonado pelo dono.

Mas o que esperava, afinal!?, questionou-a seu bom senso. Certamente depois do que acontecera naquela tarde, com James insistindo em tratá-la como a esposa amada e idolatrada, Black chegara à conclusão de que haviam se acertado e que, portanto, não precisaria mais de seus serviços.

- Inferno! – exclamou, quando o pensamento lhe cruzou a mente. No instante seguinte, um ruidoso trovão se fez ouvir, ao mesmo tempo em que o galho de uma das arvores próximas ao chalé era arrancado pela força dos ventos. – Deus me ajude! – rezou, colocando os braços em torno dos próprios ombros e tentando conter os tremores que a sacudiam.

- Algum problema, minha querida esposa!? – trovejou uma conhecida voz, vinda das costas de Lily.

Lentamente ela se voltou.

"Oh não, que azar!", pensou amargurada.

James estava ali a observá-la com aquele misto de escárnio e zombaria que tanto a irritavam. Contudo, seu medo de tempestades era muito maior do que o temor de não resistir aos apelos de seu coração, por isto, atirou-se nos braços musculosos como se fosse um naufrago que se agarra a sua única chance de salvação.

- Puxa, que repentina demonstração de afeto, _Darling_. Nunca pensei que isto fosse acontecer! – ironizou ele, antes de pegá-la no colo e sair em disparada em direção ao prédio principal da pousada, porque a chuva agora era torrencial.

Lily estava meio zonza com o inusitado dos acontecimentos. Contudo, podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas de um coração. A única coisa que não era capaz de discernir era se o som vinha do peito de James, do seu, ou... de ambos.

**N/A: **Hum... belo final de cap esse, néh?

Como prometido eu não demorei muito para atualizar dessa vez...e nem pretendo demorar para a próxima.

**Ah... Eu to fazendo uma comunidade de Guia de Fic's no Orkut**

**Dá uma passada lá pra conferir**

**O Link é esse www . orkut . com . br/Community.aspx?cmm63593709 (sem os espaços)**

**Já tem mais de 200 Fic's indicadas lá.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Seria o barulho da chuva batendo impiedosamente contra o vidro da porta da sacada que a despertara!? Era provável... Lily piscou varias vezes seguidas, tentando organizar as idéias, contudo, suas pálpebras se recusavam a obedecer ao comando da razão. A única coisa que percebeu, antes de voltar a se entregar a doce letargia da semi consciência, foi que não se encontrava no divã da ante-sala.

Sim, tinha vaga lembrança de que, na noite anterior, após ajudá-la a secar-se e mandá-la vestir o robe cor de uva, James a fizera deitar-se na enorme cama da suíte e cobrira com edredom rosa e cinza de Hogwarts, a fim de fazer cessar os tremores que sacudiam-lhe o corpo.

"Estranho!", ela ponderou sonolenta, ainda abraçada ao que julgava ser o travesseiro, "Nunca me senti mais aconchegada e segura do que esta noite". Respirando fundo, mergulhou o rosto na tepidez do suposto travesseiro e procurou uma posição mais confortável.

Foi só quando sentiu seu refugio se mexendo e envolvendo-a como se tivesse braços, que Lily arregalou os olhos petrificada.

"Céus, é James, não um simples travesseiro!, exclamou consigo mesma, começando a afastar-se, tremula.

No entanto, uma perna musculosa enroscou-se entre às suas e dois braços fortes a impediram de atingir seu intento. Presa junto ao tórax viril de James Potter, Lily reconheceu à senhora onda de desejo espalhar-se por suas células. Não ousou se movimentar! Apavorava-se diante da simples possibilidade de James acordar e descobri-la ali, à mercê da atração que a consumia. Assim, deixou-se ficar onde estava, rezando para que ele a soltasse ou procurasse se acomodar no outro lado da cama.

De súbito, um enorme clarão iluminou a suíte e Lily fechou os olhos, numa atitude quase infantil de fuga. Logo em seguida, um ruidoso trovão ecoou pelo aposento. Foi justamente este detalhe que a fez lembrar por que estava na cama, e não no sofá da ante-sala!

Desde criança sofria de um pavor irracional de tempestades. O festival de luzes e sons macabros tinha o poder de deixar seus nervos em frangalhos, por isto, quando James ajudou-a a secar-se e ordenou que se acomodasse na cama, não protestara.

Alguém já dissera que o pânico era um dos sentimentos mais destruidores que o ser humano podia experimentar. No entender de Lily Evans, tal afirmação era pertinentíssima!

Mordendo o lábio, ela tentou não pensar na fragilidade de sua situação. Por um lado temia os raios e trovoes, por outro, a reação de seu corpo a proximidade máscula de James Potter.

À despeito de sua falsa indiferença e muitos protestos, Lily tinha consciência de que James conseguia atraí-la como se fosse um imã gigantesco. Durante noites seguidas, depois de o ter conhecido, se flagrara imaginando como seria tê-lo como amante.

"Com certeza um sonho!", conjecturou, dando um longo suspiro e aninhando-se mais junto ao tórax másculo.

Uma súbita pausa na respiração tépida que lhe acariciava a testa delicada a fez estremecer: James estava acordando...

Lentamente, Lily ergueu o rosto, e seus olhos se encontraram com a íris cor de canela.

Por um instante, foi como se o mundo houvesse parado de girar. Então, com movimentos surpreendentemente ternos e sensuais, James a segurou pelo queixo e acariciou-lhe a face delicada.

Sem ter consciência da sedução contida em seu gesto, Lily passou a língua pelos ressequidos por causa do medo. Dentro do peito, o coração batia como um bumbo gigantesco, contudo, ela permanecia hipnotizada pelos olhos castanho-esverdeados. Não podia se mover, não quando suas melhores fantasias românticas estavam prestes a se concretizar.

Sem proferir uma única palavra, James deslizou as mãos até a cintura delgada, desfazendo o nó que mantinha o robe cor de uva fechado.

No momento seguinte, o corpo de Lily ficava em total evidencia, e a curva generosa dos seios rijos e firmes pareceu exercer um efeito mágico sobre ele.

James respirou fundo e deixou que as mãos experientes deslizassem pelo corpo que tanto ansiava ter sob o seu. Por uma fração de segundos, a expressão dos olhos com reflexos dourados disse mais do que uma centena de palavras seria capaz. Ali estava contida a pergunta secular, que a perpetuação da espécie: poderia amá-la sem reservas?

Lily hesitou em responder. Como poderia encará-lo se sucumbisse àquele ímpeto sensual!? O que James pensaria a seu respeito se cedesse diante da primeira investida?... Mas será que estas respostas realmente importavam!?, intercedeu a vozinha do subconsciente. Estava onde sempre quisera estar e ponto final. O resto, ah o resto, o tempo diria!

Convencida pelos argumentos que eclodiam em sua alma, Lily se deixou prender pela teia de sedução que James Potter tecia em torno dela.

O corpo másculo parecia em chamas quando, após libertar-se do pijama, James a trouxe para mais junto de si ainda. Suas partes íntimas se tocaram e foi como se houvesse um explosão em cadeia dos cinco sentidos.

Um intenso tremor percorreu Lily, e ela precisou abrir a boca a fim de respirar, porque, de súbito, o ar da suíte mostrava-se insuficiente para manter suas necessidades básicas.

Aceitando o convite impulsivo, James a beijou com ardor.

Foi então que Lily compreendeu que não poderia haver sensação mais maravilhosa do que a que estava experimentando. De repente, o mundo a sua volta deixava de ter importâncias, pois fora substituído por impulsos, desejos e urgências que se mostravam mais vitais do que qualquer outra necessidade.

Sim, o beijo de James roubava-lhe o fôlego, a vontade... o bom senso, mas em contra-partida, lhe restituída o prazer de sentir-se plenamente mulher.

- Tem certeza de que deseja isto, Lily? – indagou James com voz rouca, afastando-a levemente de si. – Por favor, se tiver duvida, vamos parar enquanto ainda tenho um ultimo resquício de auto controle – sussurrou, conforme deslizava as mãos por entre as coxas dela, levando-a a arquear de prazer.

- Oh sim, James, eu quero! – Lily gemeu, logo que sentiu a boca molhada acariciando seus mamilos túrgidos.

Emitindo um som abafado, ele ergueu o rosto e fitou-a nos olhos. O sorriso nos lábios carnudos não deixava duvida de que todos os movimentos dele eram comandados pela alma.

Lily retribuiu ao sorriso antes de acariciar os cabelos revoltos, que caiam sobre a testa aristocrática, e oferecer os lábios para serem beijados outra vez. Seu coração lhe dizia que ali estava o verdadeiro James Potter. Por alguma estranha razão, sabia que aquele era um lado da personalidade de James, que ele jamais revelara a outra pessoa. Nem mesmo para a ex-mulher!

Sim, estando nos braços um do outro, Lily não tinha dúvida de que o James dominador e arrogante, que conhecera no escritório de Slug, e o homem que a estava levando para o delicioso mundo do prazer não eram a mesma pessoa. Ele tinha melhorado, e muito!

De alguma forma, James pressentiu a reação de Lily e a beijou ternamente na testa, como se desejasse confirmar-lhe as suspeitas.

- Oh, Lily, minha linda feiticeira irlandesa – ouviu-o murmurar, antes que ele a empurrasse sobre a maciez dos travesseiros e beijasse seu pescoço, suas faces, seus lábios...

O ultimo resquício de sanidade evaporou-se da mente de Lily, quando James arqueou-se e invadiu a intimidade de seu corpo, transformando-os num único ser. De repente, era como se o frenesi da paixão os fizesse dançar num único ritmo: o do prazer e da sensualidade.

- James! – Lily sussurrou, mergulhando as unhas na pele macia dos ombros de seu amado. Finalmente o prazer havia chegado, intenso, grandioso, inigualável em sua plenitude...

- Oh, minha querida Lily! – James procurou seus lábios com avidez, antes de sucumbir a química poderosa do organismo.

Lily por sua vez, sentia-se flutuar em uma nuvem de sensualidade e satisfação. Nunca em sua vida experimentara maior prazer! Como pudera se esquivar de algo tão maravilhoso como o que acabava de acontecer entre os dois!?, questionou-se, correndo os dedos por entre os cabelos de seu adorado parceiro.

- Ah, minha doce Lily, eu já presumia que a tonalidade incandescente de seus cabelos não era a toa. Você é estupenda! – James afirmou, beijando-a nos seios.

Sorrindo, Lily sentiu o desejo de James voltar a pulsar ao encontro a suas coxas. No mesmo instante, o sangue correu rápido em suas veias e ela deixou-se conduzir, de novo, para a deliciosa piscina de sensualidade em que James acabava de ensiná-la a mergulhar...

* * *

O relógio digital que ficava em cima do criado-mudo revelou-lhe que era cinco e trinta da manhã.

Lily deu uma olhada a sua volta e divisou a tênue luz do amanhecer invadir a suíte. Quanto tempo havia se passado desde o momento em que se perdera nas caricias de James?, questionou-se languida. Sim, quanto tempo fazia que ele a conduzira para o ápice do prazer!?

Sem sombra de duvida não mais do que três ou quatro horas! Contudo, Lily ainda não sabia como iria reagir ao ter de enfrentá-lo em plena luz do dia. Por um lado, ficava a repetir para si mesma que era uma mulher dos anos noventa, senhora de seus atos e capaz de arcar com um envolvimento sexual mais livre e descomprometido; por outro, assediava-lhe a idéia difundida por seus cinco irmãos, de que uma mulher devia manter-se casta e pura até a chegada do príncipe encantado.

Não que ela, secretamente, também não tivesse sonhado com a possibilidade de o príncipe chegar e arrebatá-la de paixão. Ah, isto não! Ainda assim, Lily ficava a se perguntar se James não seria este príncipe que esperava, afinal, nem sempre um grande amor surge como apregoam os romances: perfeito, lindo e maravilhoso... Ávida tem caminhos muito sinuosos, que precisam ser trilhados para que finalmente cheguemos a felicidade do autoconhecimento.

Pensando em tal possibilidade, olhou para a porta de vidro que conduzia a sacada e admirou os primeiros raios de sol difundindo-se através da nevoa do amanhecer. Lentamente, voltou-se para o rosto adormecido de James.

Ele parecia ainda mais bonito do que antes. Corpo e rosto bronzeados constatavam com o tom rosado dos lençóis. Ainda dormindo, James resmungou algumas palavras incoerentes e trouxe-a para mais junto do tórax másculo.

Um sorriso cálido brincou nos lábios rosados de Lily. Languida, ela fechou os olhos e se permitiu voltar a sonhar...

* * *

- Ei, bela adormecida, vamos acordar? – James chamou-a, conforme beijava-lhe o lóbulo da orelha delicada.

- Ah, tenho vontade de ficar na cama para sempre – murmurou, ainda sonolenta. – Acho que, depois desta noite, nunca voltarei a ser a Lily de antes – completou, mais para si mesma do que para o homem sensual inclinado em sua direção.

- Mmm... isto é bom. Estava preocupado. Tinha medo que se arrependesse, afinal, não fosse a tempestade e sua escapadela para o chalé de Sirius, ainda seríamos quase desconhecidos.

- Desconhecidos!? – Lily surpreendeu-se.

- De certa forma... – Ele curvou-se e a beijou na pontinha do nariz arrebitado. – Sabe que é ainda mais adorável quando acorda pela manhã, minha feiticeira irlandesa? – gracejou, porem o brilho que havia no fundo das olhos castanhos deixava claro que falava a sério.

- Ah, não, não brinque comigo. Provavelmente estou parecendo uma bruxa, destas com nariz adunco, cabelos desalinhados e ar tragicômico! – Lily revidou, fazendo uma pequena careta.

Uma sonora gargalhada escapou dos lábios de James.

- Ei, que horas são? – Lily quis saber, lembrando-se subitamente de um compromisso.

- Sete e trinta e cinco, minha bruxa malvada – respondeu ele, beijando-a no canto dos lábios.

- Oh, meu Deus, tenho que ligar para MacDuff! – gemeu, empurrando-o e levantando-se da cama de um salto.

- O quê!? Quem é este tal de MacDuff? – James interrogou, fitando-a com ar irritado. O clima amistoso, de repente, se evaporara no ar.

- Depois eu direi, estou atrasada – Lily respondeu, correndo até a ante-sala e pegando o aparelho de telefone que havia ali.

Por mais que desejasse ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer para o tal sujeito de um nome escocês, James sabia que não seria justo ficar ali na suíte, a espreita. Assim, aborrecido por Lily tê-lo deixado sozinho na cama e, ainda por cima, para ligar para outro homem, levantou-se e foi até o banheiro.

O som estridente do aparelho de barbear o impediu de ouvir o que Lily dizia na outra sala.

Quando, dez minutos depois, os dois retornaram ao quarto, ele não foi mais capaz de conter-se:

- Quem é MacDuff?

- Meu cachorrinho – Lily respondeu, pegando seus apetrechos de higiene, a fim de fazer a toalete matinal.

- Ei, espera que eu realmente acredite que você me deixou sozinho na cama para ligar para um cachorro!? – bradou ele, subitamente mal-humorado.

- Está duvidando de mim, James Potter? – indagou, trespassando-o com o olhar verde-esmeralda.

- Que eu saiba, cachorros ainda não aprenderam a falar – ele argumentou, com ar beligerante.

- Claro que não! Mas eu estava falando com o veterinário que está tomando conta de Mac, não com o próprio cachorro! – elucidou, estranhando o comportamento arrogante de James. – Esta é a única hora que o Dr. Hans pode me atender. Depois fica ocupado demais com as dezenas de bichinhos internos na clinica.

- Compreendo... – James aquiesceu, porem o semblante recém barbeado continuava taciturno.

- Não, você não compreende – Lily irritou-se. – Talvez a noite passada tenha sido um engano, mesmo. Como posso ter um relacionamento com um homem que duvida de mim em assuntos tão rotineiros e domésticos? – tornou ela entre os dentes.

James abria a boca para responder, porem, antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Lily já havia passado por ele e batera a porta do banheiro em seu rosto.

- Que gênio! – exclamou ele, enchendo o peito de ar e seguindo até o armário a fim de procurar a roupa vestiria para aquele dia de trabalho.

No entanto, no fundo James tinha consciência de que fora seu comportamento desconfiado que causara a cena mal resolvida entre ambos. Por esta razão, ficou pensando que deveria retratar-se assim que possível, ou melhor, antes que colocasse tudo a perder...

Quando Lily voltou a sala, vestindo um elegante vestido verde-água e sandálias brancas com tiras amarradas em seu tornozelo, ele não pôde evitar de estremecer.

Sim, estava se apaixonando por Lily Evans, admitiu, considerando-a mais linda do que nunca. Só precisaria ter um pouco de tato para fazer com que o relacionamento que haviam iniciado na noite anterior amadurecesse, e, quem sabe, se solidificasse.

- Podemos ir? – Lily inquiriu, ao notar que ele também estava pronto.

- Sim – James tentou sorrir, conforme dava dois passos em direção a ela. – Desculpe pelo que acabou de acontecer, prometo que vou tentar controlar meus impulsos machistas.

- Não sei não, James. Estive pensando... talvez tenhamos colocado o carro na frente dos bois, deveríamos ser mais cautelosos.

- Psiu! – ele a silenciou, colocando os dedos sobre os lábios coloridos por um tom rosado de batom. – Vou me redimir, eu prometo...

Lily respirou fundo e não disse mais nada. Um tumulto de emoções assolava seu peito. Como presumira, a luz do dia trouxera novas duvidas a sua mente. Ao mesmo tempo em que desejava com ardor, temia se envolver demais e acabar sofrendo uma desilusão. Por outro lado, havia ainda o conflito de temperamentos que acabaria se intensificando, pois, tanto ela quanto James, não eram o que se podia classificar de criaturas ternas e cordatas. Possuíam temperamentos explosivos, capazes de detonar uma verdadeira guerra...

- Acho melhor seguirmos direto para o restaurante – disse Lily, tentando ignorar a proximidade de James, até que tivesse decidido que rumos deveriam dar ao relacionamento de ambos. – Os outros membros da Zonk's, certamente, já estão a nossa espera.

Por uma fração de segundos, James pensou em insistir para que ela aceitasse suas desculpas. Entretanto, logo o bom senso o fez ver que seria prudente esperar. Assim, de braços dados, seguiram até o charmoso restaurante de Hogwarts.

Como sempre, Molly Weasley os chamou para sua mesa, tão logo os viu adentrar no recinto aconchegante onde os hospedes da pousada faziam suas refeições.

- Bom dia, Molly – James cumprimentou a mulher alegremente, conforme puxava uma cadeira para Lily sentar-se a mesa.

- Bom dia, queridos. É impressão minha ou hoje parece que paira um brilho ainda mais apaixonado nos olhos de vocês!? – Molly arriscou, piscando para o casal mais jovem, numa atitude condescendente.

- Tem razão, Molly – James respondeu, brindando a Sra. Weasley com um de seus sorrisos mais charmosos. – Eu e minha esposa estamos cada vez mais apaixonados! – exclamou, antes de pegar a mão esquerda de Lily e beijá-la, bem no local onde reluziam a aliança e o anel de diamantes.

- Isto é maravilhoso, meus jovens! – a velha senhora declarou, dando um longo suspiro.

- Ah... se me dão licença, acho que vou pegar algumas frutas no bufê – interferiu Lily, subitamente constrangida com as implicações que haviam por trás do dialogo entre James e Molly. Desta forma, tão rápido quanto pôde, levantou-se e rumou para o bufê no centro do restaurante, que funcionava no estilo _self-service._

No canto oposto do salão, James ficou a observá-la com um brilho admirado no olhar. Em seu intimo estava revivendo a cena de paixão da noite anterior.

- Sei que detesta se afastar de sua bela esposa, querido, mas ainda bem que ficamos a sós – Molly murmurou, tirando-o do momento de contemplação. – Preciso de sua ajuda. As outras senhoras e eu decidimos fazer uma surpresinha para a Lily e, para tanto, queremos que você leve sua esposa para longe da pousada durante algumas horas!

- Surpresa para a Lily!? – James repetiu, franzindo o cenho.

- Isto mesmo. Resolvemos fazer uma espécie de comemoração pré-nupcial... ainda que tardia – acrescentou ela, sufocando um riso bem-humorado. – Nunca ouviu falar em "chá-de-cozinha", meu rapaz!?

- Sim, mas...

- Ora, pode ficar tranqüilo que não iremos ridicularizar Lily com brincadeiras de mau gosto. Só queremos nos divertir, comer um pouco de bolo e champanhe, que a Sra. McKinnon prometeu nos fornecer e, principalmente, presentear Lily com uma lembrança que compramos ontem, em Carmel. Será nossa oportunidade de desejar boa-sorte a jovem recém-casada.

James franziu o cenho. Por uma fração de segundos, perguntou-se como Molly Weasley era capaz de falar tão rápido sem fazer uma única pausa para respirar. Em seguida, voltando ao ponto mais importante da conversa, ficou em duvida se deveria ou não participar da festa surpresa. Claro que, a primeira vista, a idéia lhe parecia inofensiva; contudo, o bom senso lhe dizia que Lily não iria ficar muito entusiasmada por ser o centro de um típico "chá-de-cozinha".

- Então, o que me diz? Vai colaborar conosco ou não? – Molly insistiu.

- Qual será minha participação nesta historia? – James indagou cauteloso.

- Simples: só terá que levá-la para um passeio, tomando o cuidado de retornar a pousada entre as três e quatro horas da tarde. Quanto a festa em si, está liberado; não é permitida a presença do sexo masculino.

- Ok, Nora, você me convenceu. Farei o que me pede – assentiu ele, segundos antes de sua esposa de mentirinha voltar a mesa.

No entanto, durante todo o desjejum, James ficou se perguntando qual seria a reação de Lily ao descobrir-se a convidada de honra de uma recepção no mais puro estilo "noiva feliz".

"Tenho quase certeza de que ela não achará tão maravilhoso quanto Molly e as outras senhoras estão pensando!", concluiu, entreabrindo os lábios num trejeito que mesclava deboche e bom - humor.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Mil desculpas pela demora para postar este capítulo...Mais é que minhas aulas na Facu começaram e já começou o semestre bem puxado, eu só tenho matéria bomba...

Bom, mais enfim...peço desculpas novamente e espero q esse cap. Tenha me redimido pelo menos um pouco perante vcs...Bjusss até o próximo.

_Guia de Fic's no Orkut_

_Dá uma passada lá pra conferir_

_O Link é esse_

_www (ponto) orkut (ponto) com (ponto) br/Community.aspx?cmm63593709 _

_(ou pode pegar o link no meu perfil)_

_Já tem mais de 200 Fic's indicadas lá._


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: **Queria agradecer à:

**Thaty**

**De Weasley**

**Maria Lua**

**Lika Slytherin**

Por terem comentado...Mto Obrigado mesmo pelos coments...Bjusss a todos!!

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Não tinha sido uma tarefa fácil convencer Lily a acompanhá-lo no passeio ao Parque Estadual Big Sur. Contudo, usando de muita diplomacia e... charme, James conseguira driblar a teimosia tão tipicamente irlandesa.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios carnudos, conforme ele olhou da estrada, que serpenteava pelo litoral californiano, para o rosto delicado de sua falsa esposa. Se, uma semana atrás, alguém lhe dissesse que poderia sentir-se nas nuvens pelo simples fato de ter a mulher desejada a seu lado, jamais acreditaria porem, agora, tudo parecia diferente, estava se apaixonando, e Lily o fazia experimentar uma mágica sensação de deleite.

Como se fosse um complô contra seu bom senso, os cabelos avermelhados de Lily reluziam sob o efeito do sol outonal, contrastando lindamente com o tom esmeralda dos olhos. Para James, não poderia haver mulher mais bela!

- Isto é muito melhor do que a poluição de Los Angeles, não concorda? – comentou ele, sentindo-se tentado a abraçá-la e trazê-la para junto de si.

- Sim, concordo em gênero, numero e grau – Lily anuiu, exibindo aquele sorriso que era capaz de fazê-lo esquecer o resto do mundo.

Por um instante, James lembrou-se da mulher sensualíssima que tivera nos braços na noite anterior. Tal lado da personalidade de Lily Evans divergia em muito do prazer quase infantil que ela demonstrava agora, ao apreciar os muitos quilômetros de mar e praias, somados a visão paradisíaca da vegetação. Observando-a naquele momento, foi inevitável compará-la a uma criança que se entusiasma com o primeiro passeio à Disneylândia.

De súbito, o desejo de abraçá-la tornou-se quase insuportável. James respirou fundo e tentou não estragar a atmosfera amistosa que os envolvia. Precisava de tempo para que Lily o perdoasse pelo deslize do inicio da manhã. Assim, durante quase uma hora, ele lutou contra o tumulto de suas emoções.

Finalmente, deixaram a auto-estrada e seguiram por um caminho secundário, que os conduziu até um enorme prédio de madeira e tijolos aparentes, ocultos pela vegetação profusa do Big Sur.

- Vamos almoçar aqui – James anunciou, explicando que estavam diante de um dos melhores restaurantes da região.

Lily assentiu. Por mais inusitada que fosse a combinação do material, a construção era adorável. Ao observá-la tinha se a impressão de que fora erigida para camuflar-se em meio à floresta densa.

Tão logo o carro foi estacionado a sombra de uma enorme esquóia canadense, Lily desceu e olhou em torno de si.

- Nepenthe? – comentou, lendo o nome em uma tabuleta que se destacava sob a porta de entrada. – Que nome diferente!

- Sim, muito. Trata-se de uma expressão que vem do grego antigo – James contou. – Significa: sem ressentimentos e tristezas. Na verdade, Nepenthe era uma droga mítica que, segundo os povos antigos, induzia ao perdão e, por conseqüência, afastava o sofrimento. – Um sorriso terno brincou nos lábios, conforme ele pegou-lhe a mão e a conduziu para o interior do restaurante.

- A escultura também é muito incomum – argumentou Lily, fitando um enorme pássaro Fênix, entalhado na madeira e expondo no ecológico hall de entrada do Nepenthe.

- Bem, eu diria que é simbólica. O pássaro foi esculpido por um artista famoso e, segundo li num destes folhetos turísticos, indica que, após a derrubada da floresta nativa, as arvores e madeiras nobres podem renascer das cinzas, assumindo novas formas.

- Interessante... – Lily sussurrou, incomodada com a maneira intensa como James passou a fitá-la.

- É... Trouxe você aqui porque achei que este lugar e seu folclore tinham muito em comum com o nosso relacionamento Lily. Por que não fazemos como o pássaro e a droga mítica sugerem e começamos de novo... das cinzas, sem ressentimentos? – sugeriu, e um tom rouco entrecortou a voz de barítono. – O que me diz, _Darling_?

- Não sei... – balbuciou, temerosa. Claro que adoraria concordar com James e atirar-se em seus braços para reviver as delicias da noite anterior. Contudo, o incidente do inicio da manhã lhe havia ensinado que, para um relacionamento entre homem e mulher dar certo, primeiro era preciso construir uma base estável. E isto, ela e James Potter ainda não haviam conseguido! – Talvez devêssemos esperar um pouco mais antes de nos pronunciarmos sobre o que houve, James...

- Se é assim que prefere... – revidou James, dando de ombros. Todavia, em seu intimo, a resposta dela atuara como uma ducha de água fria apagando a fogueira de suas esperanças. – Esqueça o que disse, vamos almoçar e deixar que o destino faça sua parte – convidou-a, dando um longo suspiro e acenando para um garçom vestido no mais puro estilo _country_ americano.

Logo foram conduzidos para uma mesa que, a esquerda dava vista para o mar, pouco quilômetros adiante, e a direita exibia o verde da floresta de eucaliptos.

- Não poderia haver lugar mais perfeito para se construir um restaurante! – Lily exclamou admirada. – O mar, as montanhas, uma vegetação profusa e preservada...

- Na verdade, este restaurante não é o único do estilo na região – James contou, voltando a sorrir. – Em toda a área do Big Sur podemos encontrar vários locais como este.

- Verdade!? – surpreendeu-se, antes de acrescentar: - Sabe, apesar de estar adorando este passeio, devo confessar que me sinto culpada de estar aqui, enquanto o resto do pessoal da conferencia esta dando duro para a execução do projeto. Isto sem falar que deixamos as senhoras por sua própria conta. Se Slug ficar sabendo ele...

- Ei, acalme-se! – James tranqüilizou-a. – Primeiro, Slug não ficará sabendo; segundo, nossos conferencistas não precisam de nossa assistência durante vinte e quatro horas seguidas e, terceiro, as senhoras ficaram felizes em tomar banho de sol na praia defronte a Hogwarts. Portanto, não temos que ficar remoendo nossas culpas. Cumprimos nossas obrigações matinais antes de sairmos, o que nos dá o direito de aproveitar um pouco o passeio.

- Visto por este ângulo... – ela sorriu, relaxando.

- Sim, visto por este ângulo devo admitir que, minha idéia de aproveitar o passeio agora se resume em uma suculenta refeição! – James exclamou com uma careta brejeira.

- Ora, Sr. Potter, será que só pensa em comer!? – gracejou.

- Não, penso em outras coisas também, mas há pouco prometi deixar que as coisas acontecessem naturalmente, lembra? – murmurou, fitando-a com olhos brilhantes.

O coração deu um salto dentro de Lily, e ela teve dificuldade em respirar. Era impossível não reconhecer o brilho de desejo estampado nos olhos de James.

- E então, quer que eu faça o pedido por nós dois? – indagou James, notando-lhe o embaraço.

- Claro, afinal, conhece o lugar e os costumes melhor que eu! – respondeu, ainda encabulada.

Sem pestanejar, James chamou o garçom e pediu uma generosa porção de ravióli, recheados com uma combinação de espinafre, cogumelos e queijo branco. Para acompanhar o prato principal, escolheu salada de palmito com pedaços de lombo defumado e, para beber, a famosa sangria, que lhes foi servida num bonito copo azulado, enfeitado com frutas cítricas em forma de meia lua.

- Puxa, se comer tudo isso acho que vou precisar passar o resto da tarde na cama! – Lily exclamou, assim, que viu as imensas travessas colocadas sobre a mesa.

Por um breve instante, James a fitou com expressão zombeteira. Entretanto, acabou controlando-se e não fez o comentário dúbio que lhe ocorrera. Afinal, o que Lily diria se soubesse que era justamente a cama o local que tinha em mente para os dois!?

- Coma devagar e aprecie o sabor original de cada prato – sugeriu ele. – Enquanto isto, por que não me conta mais sobre seu animalzinho de estimação?

Lily franziu o cenho, num gesto obvio de interrogação.

- Sim, sei que fui grosseiro hoje pela manhã. Mas estou tentando me redimir. Não quero que uma bobagem estrague nosso relacionamento Lily – sussurrou, segurando-lhe a mão sobre a toalha vermelha e branca que cobria a mesa.

- MacDuff é um terrier escocês – capitulou ela, após alguns minutos de hesitação. – Está comigo há dois anos e sempre que preciso viajar o deixo na clinica do Dr. Hans. Acontece, porém, que desta vez Mac estava com uma virose e combinei com o veterinário que ligaria todas as manhãs para saber noticias – explicou, dando um longo suspiro, antes de levar o ravióli à boca.

- Agora compreendo – James murmurou, antes de fitá-la com insistência. – Só mais uma pergunta Lily, e este é o mais importante para mim: quem é Sirius Black?

Lily respirou fundo. O bom senso a prevenia de que ainda não era a hora de contar toda a verdade.

- Não posso dizer.

- Não pode ou não quer? – argumentou James.

- Não quero – admitiu.

- Está bem, por enquanto não vou insistir. Afinal, uma discussão por dia para mim já é mais do que suficiente – deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para a comida. – Vamos terminar a refeição porque ainda quero te mostrar todo o parque. Além de que, dei minha palavra que a levaria de volta entre as três e quatro horas.

- Deu sua palavra a quem? – interrogou, atônita com a revelação.

- Mais tarde você descobrirá, _Darling_ – James declarou enigmático. Por um instante, quase havia estragado a surpresa de Molly e das outras esposas.

Sem saber bem o porquê, Lily teve a premonição de que algo desagradável iria acontecer. Os cabelos de sua nuca ficaram eriçados, e isto nunca se mostrara um bom sinal.

- Acho que não vou gostar muito de descobrir a resposta para minha questão, não é mesmo? – comentou ela, fazendo uma pequena careta.

- Lamento, minha cara, mas não posso dizer mais nada – James falou, com ar divertido.

- Não pode ou não quer? – Lily o imitou.

- Não quero...

Os dois sorriram do jogo de palavras e voltaram a se concentrar no almoço. Afinal, estavam começando a aprender que na vida tudo acontecia a seu tempo.

* * *

Passava das quatro da tarde quando eles finalmente retornaram a pousada.

Aliviado, James considerou que havia cumprido a promessa que fizera a Molly Weasley e que, portanto, agora só lhe restava desaparecer o mais rápido possível.

- Acho que vou dar uma olhada na sala de reunião – alegou ele, uma vez tendo chegado ao hall de entrada de Hogwarts. – Por que você também não aproveita e vai até o terraço, onde as outras senhoras devem estar saboreando o lanche da tarde? Assim podemos certificar-nos de que tudo correu bem em nossa ausência.

Lily começava a abrir a boca para responder, contudo, calou-se, de súbito, ao notar que James já havia lhe dado as costas e seguia em direção a sala de reunião. De novo os cabelos de sua nuca ficaram eriçados e ela se questionou o que estaria por vir.

"_Nts, nts, _boa coisa é que não é!" pensou, respirando fundo, antes de se dirigir ao terraço.

- Ah, aí está você, minha querida! – Molly saudou-a, assim que a viu cruzar a porta que conduzia ao terraço repleto de espreguiçadeiras. – Chegou bem na hora de participar de nossa festinha particular.

- Festinha particular!? – repetiu, não sabendo ao certo se era a pista que levaria a verdade. Observou as outras esposas que lhe acenaram com simpatia, e não pode deixar de notar um ar de cumplicidade nos olhos de Mary Lowe.

- Isto mesmo, agora sente-se e divirta-se, meu bem. Preparamos uma surpresinha para você – Molly anunciou, pouco antes de entrar na pousada, de onde só retornou alguns minutos depois. Em suas mãos rechonchudas havia uma grande caixa retangular, enfeitada por um laçarote de fita branco e cinza prateado.

Lily notou que o interesse das outras senhoras aumentou quando Molly lhe estendeu a caixa. Pelos indícios que acabava de ter, suspeitou que estava prestes a tomar parte num "chá-de-cozinha".

"Que maravilha! Um 'chá-de-cozinha' era tudo que eu precisava para coroar meu falso casamento com James Potter!", conjecturou, com uma ponta de ironia.

- Ah, antes que você abra o pacote, filha, todas nós vamos nos servir de uma taça de champanhe – recomendou Molly, fazendo sinal para que o garçom da pousada se aproximasse.

Lily nunca soube como foi capaz de pegar uma das taças, cheia com o liquido borbulhante, e forjar um sorriso para a seleta platéia que assistia à cena.

- Quero propor um brinde – a Sra. Weasley prosseguiu, erguendo a taça na altura do rosto. – Desejo que você e James possam ser felizes juntos, e que descubram que para um casamento dar certo são importantes: amor, companheirismo e, claro, respeito.

- Viva! – ouviu-se um coro de vozes e então o tilintar do cristal se chocando um contra o outro.

- Agora pode abrir seu presente, minha querida – Molly ordenou, satisfeita com o resultado obtido.

Lily olhou a sua volta, imaginando que se aquelas mulheres soubessem a verdade sobre seu relacionamento com James ficariam horrorizadas. Por um instante, questionou-se como seria quando a conferencia tivesse terminado e toda a farsa fosse desvendada.

"Melhor nem pensar!", decidiu, dando um longo suspirou antes de se concentrar na fita que enfeitava a caixa de presente. Afinal, quanto antes abrisse a caixa e agradecesse a gentileza das senhoras, melhor. Só assim poderia sair dali e esconder-se na segurança da suíte.

- Vamos, mais depressa, querida! – Elaine Martin pediu, ao vê-la hesitar.

No entanto, Lily não podia ir mais rápido. Ao retirar o papel de embrulho tinha ficado chocada com os dizeres que encontrara na caixa: Victoria's Secret... Só podia significar uma coisa...

- Algum problema, Lily? – Nora Moriarty quis saber, notando-lhe a hesitação.

- Oh, não, é que fiquei emocionada com a surpresa – disfarçou, tirando um magnífico _négligé_ branco de caixa, depois uma camisola que parecia ter sido feita para a boneca Barbie, e não para uma mulher de carne e osso.

Céus! Se James visse aquilo certamente iria cair na gargalhada, afinal, fora justamente o que dissera que nunca usaria diante dele!, ponderou Lily, sentindo o rubor tingir-lhe as faces.

- Bolo e champanhe para todos! – Molly pediu, conforme abraçava Lily e sussurrava em seu ouvido: - Tenho a impressão que nosso querido James vai adorar vê-la usando esta roupa, minha querida. Se fosse você, usaria esta noite mesmo – brincou.

"Ah, não!", Lily gemeu em pensamento, embora externamente estivesse sorrindo. "Só me faltava esta!".

* * *

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. O "chá-de-cozinha" e o presente da Victoria's Secret tinham sido um pouco demais para sua paz de espírito. Além dos problemas que já enfrentava em seu relacionamento com James, agora descobria que tinha outro: sentira-se terrivelmente culpada por estar enganando aquelas senhoras, que se esmeraram por dar-lhe conselhos e receitas de um casamento feliz.

Desalentada, Lily colocou o pacote sobre a cama e sentou-se ali, incerta sobre qual a melhor atitude a tomar. Claro que agora que estava sozinha conseguia até compreender as boas intenções por trás da comemoração desnecessária, contudo, isto não a impedia de experimentar uma terrível vontade de chorar.

A única coisa que a fazia sentir-se um pouco melhor era o fato de James não ter presenciado os momentos cruciais de sua tortura. Imagine só se ele a visse recebendo um _négligé _da Victoria's Secret!?

Levada por um impulso, mordeu o lábio e correu os dedos pela caixa de cetim. Agindo de forma involuntária acabou tirando o conjunto branco dali. Era obvio que aquele traje tinha sido desenhado especialmente para uma recém-casada, afinal, quem mais usaria algo tão sumario e sensual!?, questionou-se, meneando a cabeça de um lado para outro.

Em suas fantasias mais românticas, Lily também, como qualquer mulher, sonhara em vestir um _baby-doll_ parecido no dia em que fosse se revelar para o homem que escolhera como marido. Contudo, James era apenas um marido de mentirinha, não o príncipe de seus sonhos...

- E que me importa James Potter!? – falou para si mesma, pegando o conjunto branco e seguindo para o banheiro. Pelo menos poderia experimentar e ver como ficava, decidiu, fazendo uma pequena careta para os próprios pudores.

Estava sendo levada pelos instintos, mas aquele era um de seus pontos fracos: nunca conseguia comprar uma roupa nova e deixar de experimentá-la tão logo chegasse em casa! Detalhe que também se aplicava aos presentes que recebia. Alias, os irmãos sempre caçoavam dela por causa desta fraqueza tão feminina.

Em menos de dois Segundos, o tecido branco e diáfano era a única coisa que cobria-lhe a pele acetinada, e Lily acabou por admitir que havia se enganado quanto ao tamanho. Estava perfeito, parecia até que havia sido confeccionado sob medida para suas curvas generosas!

Se ao menos James fosse seu marido de verdade!, fantasiou, passando as mãos sensualmente sobre o tecido e movimentando com languidez.

No entanto, o bom senso teimava em lembrá-la que não adiantava rebelar-se contra a realidade, ela e James estavam ali apenas para cumprir uma obrigação profissional, o resto... Ah, o resto era um faz de contas capaz de levá-la a loucura quando a boca ardente de James cobria a sua.

- Você está linda, minha feiticeira irlandesa! – de repente, o som rouco de uma conhecida voz rompeu a quietude da suíte vinte e cinco.

Lily estremeceu. O sangue gelou em suas veias quando, através do imenso espelho do banheiro, pode ver a figura alta e máscula parada na soleira da porta.

James estava com uma das mãos no bolso da calça e a outra apoiada no batente. Nos olhos castanho-esverdeados pairava o brilho da sensualidade.

- Não sei se posso agüentar isto por muito mais tempo, _Darling_ – gemeu ele, antes de esticar os braços e puxá-la para junto de si. – Desde que nos conhecemos, estou sempre me surpreendo com sua personalidade plural. Quem de fato é você, Lily Evans? – indagou, segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos enormes. – A menina que se diverte com um passeio na praia, a tigresa capaz de se mostrar uma amante maravilhosa, ou a profissional capaz de tudo para vencer?

- Eu... sou apenas Lily, uma mulher comum – balbuciou, deixando os olhos castanhos fazerem-na prisioneira do desejo.

- Apenas Lily!? – ele repetiu com um sorriso gutural. – Ah, isto nunca!

Lily engoliu em seco quando o sentiu puxá-la para o interior do quarto.

Lentamente, James a conduziu para a enorme cama de casal e, beijando-lhe o pescoço, começou a sussurrar frases de amor, capazes de driblar a mais ferrenha das resistências.

A adrenalina tornou-se mais intensa no fluxo sangüíneo, um nó se formou na garganta e um conhecido aperto na boca do estomago fez Lily reconhecer que havia perdido a batalha para a paixão. Sim, queria aquele contato, precisava sentir a boca carnuda explorando-lhe a intimidade e, acima de tudo, ansiava por permitir que James lhe comprovasse o quanto era bom ser mulher e... deixar-se amar por um homem que era perito no assunto.

- Embora esteja linda, não precisa mais disto, meu amor – ele gemeu, libertando-a do traje da Victoria's Secret e começando a mordiscar-lhe os mamilos túrgidos. – Você já nasceu sensual.

Lily não protestou. Simplesmente entregou-se a magia do sexo e ao poder de sentimentos que não queria... ou não podia admitir... ainda.

**N/A:** Ui...Bom esse final de capítulo né??

Bom desculpe-me novamente pela demora mais agora as coisas estão mais complicadas para mim...mais vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível, certo...

Bjusss, téh o próximo.

_Guia de Fic's no Orkut_

_Dá uma passada lá pra conferir_

_O Link é esse_

_www (ponto) orkut (ponto) com (ponto) br/Community.aspx?cmm63593709 _

_(ou pode pegar o link no meu perfil)_

_Já tem mais de 200 Fic's indicadas lá._


	9. Chapter 9

_**De Weasley**_

_**Maria Lua**_

_**Lika Slytherin**_

_**Thaty**_

_**Agradeço mto por vcs estarem sempre comentando...significa mto saber q vcs estão gostando... Ah pessoas é melhor vcs respirarem fundo q até termina a Fic ainda vais ter algumas partes de tirar o fôlego...haushuashuahsausha**_

_**Bjuss téh mais**_

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Após a mais fantástica noite de amor que uma mulher poderia desejar, Lily planejara acordar nos braços de James, para finalmente conversarem sobre os muitos pontos de interrogação que pairava sobre o relacionamento deles. Tinha esperança de que poderia contar-lhe toda a história sobre a contratação de Sirius Black, para atuar como seu marido durante a conferência em Hogwarts, e que, desta forma, acabariam se entendendo e dando boas risadas juntos. Afinal, como já lhe ocorrera antes, contratar um marido era uma situação no mínimo hilariante, ainda mais quando ao chegar à Carmel descobrira que, em vez de um, teria dois...

Abrindo os lábios num breve sorriso, ela lembrou-se de um adágio popular que poderia enquadrar-se perfeitamente a situação: um é pouco, dois é bom, três é demais! Felizmente, graças ao jogo de cintura do próprio James, os constrangimentos por causa do falso triângulo amoroso puderam ser evitados.

Depois de alguns segundos refletindo sobre todos os acontecimentos que vivenciara desde sua chegada a Carmel, Lily virou-se de lado e procurou pelo corpo másculo do único que era capaz de deixá-la ensandecida de paixão. Contudo, sua busca foi infrutífera, James não se encontrava mais ali.

Olhou para o relógio de cabeceira e confirmou que não era nem seis horas ainda. Desapontada, sentiu uma terrível sensação de vazio e, num reflexo, empurrou o edredom para longe do corpo, forçando-se a acreditar que logo James entraria pela porta do quarto e a tomaria nos braços, numa atitude carinhosa, mas nem por isto menos sensual.

No entanto, para sua infelicidade o tempo passou devagar. Cerca de meia hora mais tarde, Lily finalmente decidiu que estivera enganando a si mesma. Não significava nada para James Potter! Uma vozinha interior teimava em repetir-lhe que, para um homem experiente como ele, fora apenas mais uma garotinha tola, capaz de corresponder às suas necessidades biológicas momentâneas.

Como se permitira cair na teia da sedução com tanta facilidade!? Será que não poderia ter evitado o fiasco da noite anterior, se tivesse demonstrado um mínimo de amor próprio!?

Involuntariamente os olhos verde-esmeralda se dirigiram para o chão, onde o traje da Victoria's Secret jazia amontoado ao lado da cama, como prova de que fora descartado às pressas.

Uma forte onda de calor espalhou-se por seu corpo, ao recordar-se de James dissera que não precisava usar o _négligé _para seduzi-lo, porque já havia nascido sensual.

"Mas que idiota que fui, isto é o que todos os homens dizem quando querem conquistar uma garota!", recriminou-se, enchendo o peito de ar e exalando logo em seguida, num gesto que denotava impaciência.

Furiosa com James, consigo mesma e com Horacio Slughorn, que afinal fora quem iniciara aquela história toda, Lily levantou-se da cama e seguiu direto para o banheiro.

Contudo, nem o jato potente que escorreu da ducha foi capaz de acalmar-lhe o animo. Assim, vinte minutos depois, enxugou-se, vestiu um conjunto de moletom Pink e aproveitou para amarrar os cabelos num juvenil rabo-de-cavalo.

Por ultimo, mirou-se no espelho e julgou que estava bem para a missão que tinha em mente.

Sim, James Potter que a aguardasse, tão logo o encontrasse, iria lhe dizer tudo o que pensava a respeito de homens chauvinistas como ele, que fazem amor com uma mulher e depois desaparecem sem a menor explicação!

* * *

Sentindo-se terrivelmente satisfeito consigo mesmo, James rumou em direção à suíte, ao mesmo tempo em que se esmerava por equilibrar a enorme bandeja de café da manhã com a qual pretendia surpreender Lily. Tivera de esperar uma hora e dez minutos até o padeiro chegar com os _croissants_ de Carmel, porem o aroma delicioso que inundou-lhe as narinas reafirmava que tal sacrifício valera à pena.

Fora preciso também uma certa dose de diplomacia para convencer o chefe da copa a ceder-lhe um pequeno vaso solitário, onde depositou um lindo botão de rosa vermelha, que iria ser dado a Lily com um longo e sensual beijo de bom-dia.

A noite anterior tinha sido estupenda, melhor ainda do que da primeira vez em que se amaram e, para provar a ela o quanto estava feliz, se esmerara para fazer a singela surpresa.

Da ultima vez que a vira, Lily estava adormecida sobre os travesseiros, com os cabelos avermelhados formado um verdadeiro halo de fogo em torno de seu rosto delicado. A cena chegara a ser até incongruente, porque a cor dos cabelos contrastava, em muito, com o ar infantil que o relaxamento do sono lhe imprimia.

Infantil!?, James ponderou com um leve sorriso, conforme adentrava na saleta. Ora, ninguém melhor que ele para saber que Lily Evans era uma mulher em todos os sentidos da palavra, e não uma criança. Sim, Lily era terrivelmente desejável, capaz de levá-lo ao prazer com um simples arquear do corpo feminino.

Tomado por sentimentos que mesclavam ternura e sensualidade, James abriu a porta que interligava os dois cômodos da suíte.

De repente, a surpresa: Lily não estava ali!

Franzindo o cenho intrigado, percorreu a ampla suíte em busca de sua feiticeira irlandesa e acabou confirmando o fato de que estava sozinho. Mas aonde, diabos, ela teria ido!?, questionou-se, depositando a bandeja sobre a mesinha do canto da ante-sala e tentando raciocinar com clareza.

Depois da noite anterior, em que tinham se amado da forma mais maravilhosa e completa que um casal pode sonhar, Lily adormecera em seus braços, e o sorriso que lhe dirigiu antes de fechar os adoráveis olhos verdes parecia confirmar que, por fim, as diferenças entre eles haviam terminado. Por que, então, agora não estava ali para esperá-lo!?

Será que não imaginara que após ter descoberto as sensações fantásticas que proporcionavam um ao outro, jamais a deixaria escapar por seus dedos!?

- Não vou ficar aqui parado e deixá-la aprontar mais uma de suas trapalhadas! – disse a si mesmo, antes de sair para o imenso corredor da pousada.

Naquele momento, tudo o que lhe ocorria era que, sentindo-se fragilizada por causa da noite anterior, Lily acabara por procurar refugio no chalé de Sirius Black, e isto não iria permitir!

Zangado e imerso nos próprios pensamentos, ele cruzou o hall de Hogwarts, antes de seguir pela trilha que levava ao chalé de pedras acinzentadas.

Com os punhos cerrados, bateu na porta do pequeno chalé, tão forte que dava a impressão de que estava prestes a derrubar a graciosa construção.

Minutos depois, um Sirius Black com olhar confuso e peito despido veio atendê-lo.

A simples visão do torso nu fez James explodir.

- Onde está Lily, seu cretino!? – gritou ele, segurando o jovem ator pelo pescoço, a ponto de quase enforcá-lo.

- Céus, não sei de Lily! O que há com você, Potter!? – Sirius balbuciou, obviamente aturdido.

- Não tente me enganar, calhorda. Lily não está na suíte, portanto, só pode estar aqui! Vou encontrá-la, quer você queira ou não.

- Escute, não vou deixá-lo invadir minha privacidade desta maneira e... – Black tentou demonstrar coragem, mais foi interrompido por um safanão.

- E como pretende me impedir!? – James estava fora de si, à simples idéia de que outro homem poderia ter abraçado Lily o transtornava.

- Pare, Sr. Potter! Sirius já afirmou que sua esposa não está aqui! – soou uma voz de mulher, vinda do quarto ao lado, pouco antes de Marlene McKinonn aparecer na pequena sala.

Com um autômato, James libertou seu refém e deu dois passos atrás. O bom senso o fez ver que fora inoportuno.

- Acho que exagerei – murmurou, envergonhado. – Lamento.

- Eu também lamento, Sr. Potter – Marlene voltou a falar. – Tem acontecido muita coisa estranha por aqui e começo a desconfiar que existe muito mais por trás desta história de conferencia sigilosa do que estão dizendo. Talvez minha tia devesse ficar a par dos acontecimentos – ameaçou-o, obviamente zangada.

- Escute, Srta. McKinonn – James procurou ser razoável – vamos fazer um acordo, eu não digo nada a sua tia que a encontrei no quarto de um dos hospedes da pousada, e a senhorita não me cria problemas. – Por mais que lhe desagradasse ter de ceder, sabia que se Marlene abrisse a boca, todo o esquema de segurança da Zonk's poderia ir por água abaixo.

- Está bem – a moça capitulou. – Mas da próxima vez que brigar com sua esposa, procure ser mais cauteloso ao sair agredindo os outros por aí. Ninguém tem culpa de suas dificuldades matrimoniais.

"Era só o que me faltava! Um sermão a esta altura dos acontecimentos!", James resmungou consigo mesmo, ao deixar o chalé.

Pisando duro, ele seguiu pela trilha que levava ao prédio principal de Hogwarts. Encontrava-se tão imerso em pensamentos que nem percebeu que estava prestes a esbarrar em alguém.

- Ei, olhe por onde anda! – bradou Lily, assim que o corpo musculoso de James chocou-se contra o seu, levando-a a perder o equilíbrio.

- Ah, aí está você, afinal! – resmungou James, segurando-a pelo braço, sem nem sequer pedir desculpas pelo incidente. – Diabos, por onde andou? – quis saber, assumindo o ar patronal que tanto a irritava.

- Pois eu faço a mesma pergunta! – Lily revidou, fuzilando-o com o olhar. – Quando acordei estava sozinha e sem a mínima pista do que tinha acontecido com o senhor!

- Ora, desci até a copa a fim de preparar uma bandeja especial para nosso café da manhã. Acabei demorando mais do que deveria, pois tive de esperar o padeiro chegar de Carmel – explicou com enfado. – Quando finalmente levei a bandeja para a suíte, você não estava lá!

- Ah, claro! Que convincente! – atalhou Lily, fazendo uma breve careta. – Do momento em que acordei, até o que saí da suíte, deve ter se passado, no mínimo, uma hora. Tempo demasiado para buscar uma bandeja, não concorda!? – ironizou.

James a fitou com o cenho franzido. Era obvio que ela estava aborrecida, mas por que, afinal!? Será que também descobrira que Sirius Black e Marlene McKinonn tinham passado a noite juntos!?

Bastou esta simples duvida para que o ciúme voltasse a corroê-lo como se fosse um monstro impiedoso, voraz...

- Ainda não me respondeu, Lily Evans. Por onde andou que não consegui encontrá-la!? – James teimou em saber.

- Não é de sua conta! – Lily declarou entre os dentes. Indignava-se com o comportamento de James. Onde estava a confiança que deveria ter florescido entre eles depois de uma noite de amor!? Que fim levara o homem maravilhoso que a fizera cruzar a fronteira do mero prazer carnal!? Seria verdade que com a luz do dia os príncipes encantados se transformavam em horríveis sapos verdes!?, questionou-se irônica.

- Não vamos recomeçar as discussões, está bem? – James disse, soltando-a, gesticulando que seguisse para o interior de Hogwarts.

- Para mim, tanto faz – Lily declarou, dando de ombros. – Mas quero deixar claro que vou tratá-lo da mesma maneira que me tratar, _mister_. Portanto, cuidado.

"Ah, este maldito gênio irlandês!", James praguejou mentalmente, conforme seguiam juntos para o quarto. Ao que tudo indicava, teriam muitos pontos a acertar antes de serem capazes de vivenciar a plenitude dos sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro.

* * *

- Ouvi dizer maravilhas a respeito do Aquário de Monterey! – Molly Weasley exclamou, quando James e Lily finalmente se reuniram ao grupo da Zonk's, no terraço da pousada. – Estive pensando que poderíamos ir até lá, hoje, não concordam?

Não foi preciso muito mais que estas palavras para convencer o grupo. As outras três esposas concordaram de pronto. James, no entanto, tinha lá suas duvidas sobre o programa sugerido. Na verdade, queria ficar sozinho com Lily, para desfazerem o clima hostil que se instalara entre eles após o desencontro do principio da manhã. Mesmo assim, era sensato o bastante para reconhecer que as obrigações profissionais vinham antes do prazer.

- Se Lily não tiver outra programação para hoje – ele começou a dizer contrafeito – imagino que não será difícil atender a seu desejo Molly. Aqui mesmo, na recepção de Hogwarts, poderemos comprar os ingressos para o passeio.

- Bem, eu havia planejado um passeio pelo Parque Lobos, mas não vejo problema algum em deixá-lo para outra ocasião – Lily comentou, com polidez, ao sentir-se alvo dos olhares.

- Ótimo, então! – Molly anunciou, satisfeita. – James, por que você não providencia os ingressos para o Aquário, enquanto falo com Marlene McKinonn, para verificar se ela pode nos levar na Topic de Hogwarts!?

James hesitou ligeiramente. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados procuraram pelos de Lily. Antes de acertar qualquer detalhe do passeio, queria deixar claro para sua falsa esposa que pretendia transportar os dois em seu próprio carro. Em seu modo de ver, precisavam ficar sozinhos para resgatarem a cumplicidade e romantismo que haviam partilhado na noite anterior.

- Qual o problema, James? Por que não faz o que Molly sugeriu? – interveio Nora Moriarty, tirando-o do devaneio.

- Está bem, vou cuidar dos ingressos – capitulou, dando adeus a seus planos de privacidade. – Em seguida farei meu trabalho de inspeção diária, por isto, devemos marcar a saída para daqui à uma hora mais ou menos.

- Perfeito! – as mulheres assentiram em coro.

- Vem comigo, Lily? – convidou-a, esquecendo os demais e estendendo a mão para ela num reforço ao convite.

- Oh, não. Vou ajudar Molly a convencer Marlene a nos levar – respondeu Lily, evitando encará-lo.

"Ainda está zangada!" James pensou, dando um longo suspiro, antes de seguir para a recepção de Hogwarts.

Como ele previra, não foi difícil conseguir os ingressos para o Aquário. Assim, resolvida a primeira de suas duas missões, guardou os pequenos bilhetes cor-de-rosa no bolso e seguiu para a sala de reunião, com o intuito de fazer a inspeção matutina.

Assumindo um ar profissional, girou a chave na maçaneta de bronze e entrou na sala com olhos atentos. À primeira vista, tudo parecia absolutamente normal... Exceto... exceto a estranha sensação de perigo que o assolou.

Era como se, de repente, estivesse sendo levado apenas pela intuição. Entretanto, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, James não teve a menor duvida de que havia algo errado acontecendo ali.

Minado pela desconfiança, fechou a porta atrás de si e acendeu todas as luzes do aposento rosa e cinza. Imediatamente seu olhar foi atraído por um quadro que havia na parede oposta à entrada.

Na noite anterior, quando trancara a sala de reunião, tinha cuidado para que o quadro ficasse perfeitamente alinhado, porque era atrás deste objeto de decoração que se escondia o cofre.

"Sim o cofre, claro!", repetiu em pensamento, deduzindo o obvio, antes de cruzar o pequeno espaço que separava da parede.

Bastou apenas um segundo para que suas piores suspeitas se confirmassem.

- Trinta e nove! – exclamou perplexo, mexendo na combinação do cobre. Todas as noites, quando guardava os projetos e planilhas de trabalho em seu reduto de segurança, ajustava a combinação de maneira a acrescentar um grau ao numero utilizado. Em outras palavras, isto significava que agora a combinação para a abertura deveria ser quarenta, não trinta e nove como no dia anterior!

Prendendo a respiração, ele abriu a pesada porta de ferro maciço e esforçou-se para avaliar se algum documento importante fora roubado.

Aparentemente estava tudo como fora deixado na noite anterior. Todavia, James não era homem de se iludir com aparências. A vida lhe ensinara que nem tudo o que reluz é ouro. Para agravar ainda mais a situação, havia a certeza de que, quem quer que tivesse violado o segredo, sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Os anos de experiência em segurança industrial o faziam pensar na hipótese de estar lidando com um ladrão, ou seria melhor dizer espião!?, muito sagaz que, alem de possuir a chave da porta da sala de reunião, conhecia também a natureza dos documentos que estavam no cofre.

Uma onda de indignação percorreu o corpo másculo de James. Enquanto ele estivera mergulhado nas sensações maravilhosas que descobrira após fazer amor com Lily, algum espertalhão tinha cuidado de sabotar o projeto do novo brinquedo da Zonk's. Isto era o que podia chamar de ironia do destino!

- Parece que os pessimistas têm razão, nem tudo é perfeito – murmurou consigo mesmo, conforme procurava pistas que o levassem ao culpado do crime.

No entanto, não tardou em perceber que apenas a equipe de projetistas poderia dizer se algum projeto ou planilha importante haviam sido roubados. Assim, sem alternativa, James sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa de reunião e esperou que a equipe chegasse para iniciar o trabalho do dia.

Para sua felicidade, não foi preciso esperar muito tempo. Logo os especialistas da empresa entraram no aposento, seguidos de perto pela elegante Cinthia Mason.

- Olá, James. Tudo bem por aqui? – saudou-o Arthur Weasley, antes de tomar seu lugar a mesa.

- Lamento informar que não está tudo bem, Arthur. Temos problemas – James anunciou em voz grave.

- Que tipo de problema!? – Weasley quis saber, franzindo o cenho marcado pelo passar dos anos.

- Só um minuto e ficará sabendo – respondeu James, voltando-se, então, para a única mulher do grupo. – Cinthia, você costuma ser a ultima a lidar com os projetos do dia. Ontem, notou alguma anormalidade nos papeis?

- Não – Cinthia negou, desconfiada. – Hal me passou os desenhos para que os finalizasse no tocante as cores, mas acabei não tendo tempo de concluí-los.

- O que fez com eles então? – James prosseguiu com o interrogatório.

- Deixei-os junto aos papeis que você deveria guardar no cofre. Caso tenha esquecido, meu caro, é o único que conhece a combinação – alfinetou-o. – Mas por que está fazendo tantas perguntas? O que houve?

- Sim, que diabos aconteceu por aqui, James? – impacientou-se Arthur.

- Por acaso deu por falta de algum projeto, James? – Patrick Moriarty quis saber.

- Não exatamente. Porém, ao chegar aqui descobri que alguém mexeu no cofre – revelou, correndo os dedos por entre a massa de cabelos.

- Não é possível! Slug nos dará um belo chute no traseiro se permitirmos que nos roubem o projeto! – Richard Lowe fez-se ouvir pela primeira vez.

- Ei, esperem um pouco! Vamos analisar os papeis com calma, antes de começarmos a fazer planos para viver dos porcos rendimentos do seguro desemprego – aconselhou Hal Martin, com senso de humor tipicamente americano.

- Hal tem razão, vamos dar uma boa olhada nos papeis – sugeriu James, tirando o conteúdo do cofre, em seguida dispondo um calhamaço de papeis sobre a mesa.

Sob o peso do silencio, o grupo avaliou os esboços gerais e os detalhes inerentes a cada projeto.

- Ora, mas não está faltando nada aqui! – Weasley declarou por fim.

Os outros membros da equipe foram unânimes em concordar com a avaliação do gerente de vendas da empresa.

- Não pode ser! Estou certo de que alguém mexeu na combinação do cofre! – teimou James, incrédulo.

- Vamos, Potter, não fique procurando fantasmas que não existem! Acabamos de dizer que não falta nada! – Lowe revidou, obviamente aborrecido.

- Talvez não em uma primeira analise, mas existem muitos truques de espionagem industrial... – James deixou a frase suspensa no ar. – Nem é preciso dizer o quanto este projeto é importante para a Zonk's, e o prejuízo que teríamos se nossos concorrentes o pirateassem!

- E o que sugere que façamos? – Cinthia interrompeu, com uma nota de arrogância.

- Nada de muito difícil. De agora em diante, estejam atentos a tudo e a todos. Não usem o telefone celular, pois é mais fácil de se interceptar chamadas, nem comentem o andamento do projeto com suas esposas e marido. O resto deixem por minha conta.

- Está insinuando que um de nós, ou de nossas esposas, poderia ser o espião!? – indagou Hal Martin.

- Não estou insinuando nada, só pretendo fazer o meu trabalho da melhor maneira possível. E, num caso de espionagem industrial, todo cuidado é pouco.

- Ainda bem que pensa assim, James, querido – Cinthia escarneceu. – Porque, se coloca as esposas na lista de suspeitos, terá de iniciar a investigação pela sensualíssima Lily. Afinal, alem de você, ela é a única que tem a chave da sala de reunião.

James a retalhou com o olhar. Não pode deixar de pensar que Cinthia bem merecia a maneira descarada como Ed Mason estava assediando a jovem Mary Lowe. Nem mesmo um cretino como Mason poderia agüentar uma mulher tão venenosa!

- Acho melhor todos se concentrarem no trabalho – respondeu, controlando-se ao Maximo para ignorar o ataque. – Prometi levar as senhoras até Monterey, mas antes vou tomar algumas providencias para evitar que nosso espião volte a agir – declarou começando a deixar a sala.

No entanto, o que mais o aborrecia era que as palavras maldosas de Cinthia tinham atingido o alvo. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que, alem dele próprio, Lily era a única a possuir uma copia da chave da sala de reunião. Seria possível que fosse uma espiã!?

Não, claro que não! Não ela, a mulher Poe quem estava começando a se apaixonar perdidamente!, respondeu-lhe seu lado mais intuitivo.

Ainda assim, James não foi capaz de relaxar, a semente da duvida fora plantada, agora, para arrancá-la de seu coração, seria preciso descobrir a verdade sobre o relacionamento de Lily e Sirius Black, o mais rápido possível.

**N/A:** _Bom ta aí mais um capítulo... Falem aí o que vcs acharam..._

_Será que a Lily vai finalmente se acertar com o James?_

_Será que tem realmente um espião?_

_Quem é o espião?_

_E aí dêem suas opiniões..._

_Até o próximo capítulo... _

_Guia de Fic's no Orkut_

_Dá uma passada lá pra conferir_

_O Link é esse_

_www (ponto) orkut (ponto) com (ponto) br/Community.aspx?cmm63593709 _

_(ou pode pegar o link no meu perfil)_

_Já tem mais de 200 Fic's indicadas lá._


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

Depois de tomar as providencias que julgou necessárias para proteger os interesses da Zonk's, James finalmente saiu à procura do grupo que iria para Monterey. Andou a esmo durante alguns minutos, porém não tardou em descobrir que as senhoras já o aguardavam no estacionamento de Hogwarts.

Para seu aborrecimento, confirmou que Ed Mason e Sirius Black também estavam presentes, o que deixava claro que os dois homens os acompanhariam na visita ao aquário.

- Vamos logo, James. Faz mais de meia hora que estamos à sua espera! – Molly Weasley recriminou-o – O Aquário abre as dez e não quero pegar fila para entrar.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, Sra. Weasley – Marlene McKinnon se pôs a dizer num tom diplomático. – Com os ingressos que compraram aqui em Hogwarts, não precisarão esperar em fila alguma. Seu acesso está garantido!

- Ah, que bom! Fila sempre me dá uma fome danada! – Molly hesitou ligeiramente. – Pensando bem, talvez fosse melhor levar algumas maçãs na bolsa, para o caso de demorarmos, além do previsto. Esperem um pouquinho que já volto – mal terminou de falar e já corria em direção ao interior da pousada.

James tentou não se irritar com o acesso de gula da Sra. Weasley. Contudo, não foi bem-sucedido. Além dos problemas quanto à segurança da empresa, ele ainda enfrentava outro de ordem pessoal, e estava sendo difícil manter-se frio e impassível.

Sentindo o sangue fervilhar nas veias, James observou os demais membros do grupo, questionando se um deles poderia ser o espião que mexera na combinação do cofre. Contudo, sorrindo e conversando despreocupadamente, todos aparentavam inocência, até mesmo Sirius Black, que trazia os braços em torno do corpo delgado da jovem Srta. McKinnon.

Lily, por sua vez, não dissera uma única palavra desde que o vira aproximar-se e, ao que tudo indicava, estava de péssimo humor.

"Ou será que devo interpretar a atitude dela como preocupação!?", inquietou-se, pensando que, como Lily estivera a seu lado durante toda a noite anterior, não fora ela quem mexera na combinação, mas bem que poderia ter dado a chave da sala de reunião a Sirius Black, o que os tornariam cúmplices...

- Prontinho, já podemos ir, queridos – a voz melodiosa de Molly o trouxe de volta a realidade.

Contrafeito, James teve de imitar a atitude do resto do grupo e se acomodar no interior da Topic. Para piorar ainda mais seu estado de espírito, descobriu que Sirius Black iria dividir o ultimo banco utilitário com ele e Lily, porque Molly se oferecera para viajar ao lado de Marlene, que era a motorista oficial de Hogwarts.

Com toda certeza a meia hora de viagem até Monterey não seria das mais agradáveis!, ponderou, fazendo uma pequena careta, antes de passar o braço esquerdo em torno do ombro delgado de Lily

* * *

O toque do braço musculoso em sua pele a fez estremecer. No entanto, Lily deu tudo de si para ocultar o que lhe is na alma. Seus olhos fixaram-se na vegetação profusa que ladeava a estrada, e suas mãos brincavam com o _cordonê _da blusa do agasalho Pink que vestia.

Pelo canto dos olhos, divisou a expressão irritadiça de James e decidiu que ele bem que merecia ser contrariado. Claro, que ela própria não estava satisfeita com o passeio e a presença de todas aquelas pessoas para testemunharem sua infelicidade, mas para James era bem feito! Pelo menos uma vez na vida, era bom ser manipulado em vez de manipular!

De repente, Lily recordou-se do que acontecera nas duas ultimas noites e um calor intenso difundiu-se por seus poros. Lembrava-se de como fora mágico sentir o corpo musculoso pressionar-se contra o seu e assim conduzi-la ao ápice do prazer. Era como se, ao ser amada por James, tivesse sido envolvida por uma aura de paixão que transcendia ao mundo real...

As duas noites que passara nos braços de James poderiam ser descritas como o paraíso com que sonha toda jovem apaixonada. Um momento pleno e envolvente, que jamais seria esquecido!

Mas então, com o incidente do inicio da manhã o castelo de conto de fadas ruíra por terra. Ao acordar e descobrir que James não estava mais ao seu lado, sentira-se usada e abandonada como se fosse um objeto qualquer.

Para piorar ainda mais as coisas, havia aquele jeito autoritário com que ele a tratava, e agora a desconfiança que brilhava em seus olhos, cada vez que James se voltava dela para Sirius. O que estaria acontecendo!?, questionou-se, detestando a sensação de impotência que experimentava diante da situação atípica.

Quando descobrira que James os tinha registrado na pousada como marido e mulher, ficara furiosa, afinal, o relacionamento deles não deveria passar de um mero acordo profissional. Agora, no entanto, depois de duas fantásticas noites de amor, uma parte de Lily se recusava a acreditar que, no instante em que a conferencia chegasse ao fim, o falso casamento também terminaria. Como podia ser isto, seu lado racional querendo se livrar de James Potter e o coração ansiando por trazê-lo cada vez para mais junto de si?

Irrequieta, Lily afastou-se do corpo musculoso e tentou acomodar-se mais próximo de Sirius, que estava entretido com a visão da paisagem verdejante. Sabia que era uma reação tola, infantil, mas ainda assim não pode evitá-la.

- Gostaria de trocar de lugar comigo, Lily? – Sirius ofereceu, sorrindo para ela daquela maneira charmosa como os galãs televisivos eram treinados a fazer.

- Oh não, obrigada. Só estava me sentindo um pouco sufocada. Mas agora estou bem – disfarçou, evitando olhar para James, que com certeza a estava encarando.

- Ora, querida, talvez fosse melhor eu me sentar ao lado de Sirius, e deixá-la mais à vontade nesta parte do banco – James sugeriu.

Na verdade, James tinha ficado furioso ao vê-la insinuar-se para Black como se o rapaz fosse o único que lhe interessava. Será que Lily não tinha senso de ridículo!?, questionou-se corroído pelo ciúme. Sirius estava tendo um caso com Marlene McKinnon e ainda assim Lily o queria!? Que lógica maluca era que regia o cérebro feminino?

"Não consigo entender as mulheres!", James concluiu, fazendo uma pequena careta ao reconhecer que aquela era a primeira vez, em anos, que sentia ciúmes de uma mulher. Como iria acabar seu relacionamento com Lily!?, perguntou-se. Sim, porque a conferencia terminaria dentro de quatro dias, mas a atração que sentiam um pelo outro não poderia ser esquecida com tanta facilidade! Ou será que Lily via a situação de forma diferente!?

Era impossível saber. Tinham acontecido incidentes demais para que o relacionamento deles se estabilizasse ou desse o mínimo de segurança a quem quer que fosse. Isto sem levar em consideração o fato de que poderiam estar convivendo com um espião industrial infiltrado entre os membros da Zonk's.

Quando Cinthia sugerira que Lily poderia ser este espião, ficara muito abalado, contudo, agora tinha serias duvidas a este respeito. Só mesmo descobrindo porque Sirius Black viera com ela a Hogwarts para ficar tranqüilo.

- Ok, pessoal, estamos chegando ao aquário! – a voz animada de Marlene o tirou do momento de reflexão. – Vou deixá-los na porta e procurar um lugar no estacionamento, depois nos veremos.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, James deu um suspiro de alivio ao ver que, enquanto as quatro senhoras e Ed Mason desciam da Topic e se dirigiam ao portão de entrada do aquário, Sirius Black se limitou a passar para o banco da frente e acompanhou Marlene ao estacionamento.

"Pelo menos isto!", pensou, segurando Lily pelo braço e entrando com ela no gigantesco recinto que exibia toda espécie de fauna e flora marinha. Na primeira oportunidade que teve, puxou-a para longe do grupo, fingindo lhe mostrar alguns filhotes de focas, que brincavam na piscina ladrilhada.

- Precisamos conversar, Lily – declarou com firmeza. – Não podemos continuar com esta rusguinha idiota. Somos adultos, lembra?

Lily retalhou-o com o olhar.

- Certo, James, se acha que algumas palavras podem consertar tudo de errado que aconteceu entre nós, vamos lá, diga! – exclamou, com ar de quem não acreditava que o dialogo pudesse fazer diferença.

De imediato, James notou que deveria relegar os assuntos pessoais a segundo plano. Melhor era prender a atenção de Lily falando-lhe sobre os problemas de espionagem que enfrentavam. Tal atitude também serviria para avaliar a reação dela.

- Alguém mexeu na combinação do cofre da sala de reunião, onde ficam guardados os projetos e planilhas de trabalho da equipe – revelou sem meios termos.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram diante da noticia. Primeiro Lily ficou perplexa, mas depois deu a impressão de estar horrorizada.

- Santo Deus! Tem certeza!? Será que percebe as implicações do que acaba de me contar, James?

- Infelizmente sim. Também fiquei surpreso com a descoberta – admitiu. – Para piorar, quando chegarmos à pousada serei obrigado a investigar todo mundo. Alias, tendo em vista as circunstancias, achei melhor começar com você.

- Ah, que maravilha! – Lily gemeu revirando os olhos. – E o que fiz para ser colocada no topo da lista de suspeitos? – ironizou.

- Bem, achei que seria o mais sensato, afinal, também tem a chave da sala de reunião e...

- E?

James hesitou ao notar a magoa espelhada no fundo dos olhos verdes, contudo, sabia que precisava dizer.

- Pensei que existe a possibilidade de que também conheça a combinação secreta do cofre, porque está sempre comigo quando o abro pela manhã.

- Ora, como poderia saber, se fico entretida com o computador, enquanto você cuida de avaliar os papeis!? – revidou furiosa. – A não ser, é claro, que tivesse o habito de falar durante o sono – escarneceu. – Aí, então, eu saberia todos os seus segredos, Sr. Potter.

James foi pego de surpresa.

- Eu falo dormindo?

- Não, seu imbecil! Admito que já ouvi um monte de besteiras de você quando esta acordado, mas nada que me lembre, nem remotamente, a combinação de um cofre! Satisfeito?

A pequena foca que brincava na beira da piscina, protegida por um gradil de ferro, assustou-se com o tom alterado da voz de Lily e começou a emitir um som muito parecido com o choro de um bebê.

- Ora, meu bem, não precisa ter medo – sussurrou Lily, voltando-se para o animal, com uma ternura surpreendente. – Ninguém vai machucá-la. Eu só estava brava com este idiota que tenho ao meu lado. Alias, talvez devesse picá-lo em pedaços e dá-lo a você. Imagino que seria um almoço substancioso, tendo em vista o numero de calorias que ele ingere diariamente – Zombou, franzindo o nariz como uma criança travessa.

Como se entendesse o que estava sendo dito, a pequena foca balançou a cabeça e emitiu um som longo e agudo.

Diante da cena inusitada, James não pode evitar de sorrir. A voz de Lily parecia tão doce ao falar com o animal, que sem sombra de duvida o bichinho acreditaria que ele seria o prato principal do almoço.

- Ok, Lily Evans, você venceu – James rendeu-se por fim. – Pare de bancar a garota teimosa e venha até aqui para me ajudar a pensar numa saída lógica para o problema da Zonk's, afinal, estamos juntos nisto – declarou, sabendo que era melhor deixar o assunto Sirius Black para um momento mais propicio.

Embora ainda estivesse desconfiada, Lily fez o que ele pediu e sentou-se no primeiro degrau da arquibancada que havia junto à piscina das focas.

- Quem mais, além de você e eu, tem a chave da sala de reunião? – ela quis saber, encarando-o enquanto aguardava pela resposta.

- Ora, apenas a Sra. McKinnon, mas eu a descarto da lista de suspeitos.

- E por quê? Só porque Ellen McKinnon é sua fã numero um!? – escarneceu, levada por um instinto que lhe fugia a compreensão.

- Ah, deixe disto, Lily! Foi você quem escolheu Hogwarts para a conferencia, não eu! Além de que, é altamente improvável que a Sra. McKinnon tenha alguma coisa a ver com espionagem industrial – afirmou, embora no intimo estivesse pensando que, por dinheiro, às vezes as pessoas são capazes de tomar atitudes inimagináveis.

- Está bem, mas raciocine comigo: para tentar violar o cofre, o tal espião precisaria saber exatamente o que estamos fazendo aqui em Hogwarts, e como nenhum de nós dois disse nada a ninguém... – deixou a frase suspensa no ar.

- Vendo por este ângulo, imagino que devemos fazer algumas perguntas diretas aos outros membros da equipe e... hã, a seu querido marido substituto – acrescentou James com sarcasmo. – Por falar nisto, Lily, contou ao Black o verdadeiro motivo de nossa vinda para Carmel?

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de fingir procurar alguma coisa na mochila de couro que carregava a tiracolo.

- Ah, onde será que foi parar aquele pente que se transforma em canivete? Engraçado, o pessoal da contra-espionagem me garantiu que funcionaria assim que precisasse dele – gemeu num tom mais do que teatral. – E é lógico que vou precisar, porque pretendo cumprir a promessa de almoço que fiz a nossa amiga ali.

- Ok, Ok, Lily – James sorriu e olhou para a foca que brincava na beira da piscina. – Prometo que não faço mais este tipo de insinuação. Não quero virar almoço de ninguém, muito menos de uma foca. Tão logo retornaremos a pousada, reuniremos todo o pessoal para ver que pistas podemos conseguir.

Ela o fitou incrédula.

- Está pensando em fazer um interrogatório direto?

- Sim, por que não?

- Ora, com toda certeza ninguém irá confessar nada, especialmente se você chegar e for direto ao assunto. Só se nosso espião for um louco, o que não parece ser o caso.

- O que sugere que façamos, então, madame sabe-tudo?

- Simples, está na hora de exercitar seus dotes de super-detetive, Sr Potter. Eu prometo que ajudarei.

- Claro, sabia que seria condescendente – um riso debochado brincou nos lábios carnudos de James.

- Não seja tão cínico sobre o assunto, James Potter, afinal, se pensar bem, perceberá que terá muito a perder se o caso da violação do cofre chegar aos ouvidos de Slughorn, antes de descobrimos o culpado. Somos os únicos que temos a chave da sala de reunião, lembra?

James correu os dedos por entre a massa de cabelos e acabou reconhecendo que Lily estava certa.

- Como você mesmo declarou, estamos juntos nesta historia, meu caro. Para obtemos resultados favoráveis, teremos de trabalhar em equipe – Lily frisou cada palavra, como se pretendesse deixar claro o significado delas. Mas que diabos lhe dera para se atrever a tanto, se nem ela própria sabia o que esperar de seu relacionamento com James!?

- Sim, estamos juntos e é isto que importa – James murmurou, surpreendendo-a quando a puxou para junto de si e colou os lábios a boca de contornos femininos.

Durante aquele breve contato, o espião que ameaçava os planos da Zonk's se tornou uma sombra distante. Tudo o que importava para James e Lily era a química poderosa que os fazia lembrar que, antes de tudo, eram apenas um homem e uma mulher.

O que podia parecer pouco para os cépticos, mas que, na verdade, já era mais que suficiente para se viver um grande amor...

**N/A: **_Oii pessoal, mil desculpas por ter deixado vocês esperando esse tempo todo por att, mas é q eu fiquei doente e não conseguia nem levantar da cama por uma semana e só depois q eu consegui ir melhorando e ainda não estou 100 mais tinha q vim digitar o capitulo pra vcs... e vou tentar fazer uma forcinha aqui para postar o próximo até o fim de semana, certo?...Bjusss_

_Agadeço especialmente à __**Lika Slytherin**__, __**De Weasley**__, __**Maria Lua**__, __**Cristal Evans**__ e __**Ari B. **__Por terem comentado e pelo carinho q vcs tem pela fic. Muito Obrigado!_

_Guia de Fic's no Orkut_

_Dá uma passada lá pra conferir_

_O Link é esse_

_www (ponto) orkut (ponto) com (ponto) br/Community.aspx?cmm63593709 _

_(ou pode pegar o link no meu perfil)_

_Já tem mais de 200 Fic's indicadas lá._


	11. Aviso!

Aviso

_**Aviso!!**_

_**Pessoas peço mil desculpas por não ter postado ainda o capítulo 11, e venho informar q ele ainda vai demorar a vim. Isso Porque eu comecei a Trabalhar no período da tarde essa semana e como eu ainda to em treinamento nesse novo emprego, estou sem horário fixo assim não deixa tempo para digitar a fic...Mas daqui a 15 dias eu vou ter um horário fixo da 13 as 19 hrs e vou ter tempo a noite pra digitar... Assim logo q me fixar no emprego eu digito o cap e já posto...**_

_**Mas uma vez peço desculpas...Espero q vcs entendam...**_

_**Bjuss a todos!!**_


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

A intensidade do beijo a tomou de surpresa. Era estranho, mas o toque de James parecia urgente, quase desesperado. O que estaria havendo?!, Lily perguntou-se, subitamente intrigada. Seria a possibilidade de haver um espião infiltrado na Zonk's que o perturbava?!

Lily não soube responder à questão. Lutando contra o próprio desejo, deu um passo atrás e ergueu o rosto para encará-lo. Não precisou muito para perceber que o James arrogante e irritadiço de alguns minutos atrás tinha voltado a ser o homem maravilhoso e sensível com que fizera amor nas duas ultimas noites.

- Gostaria de poder entender o que se passa dentro de você, James – murmurou, deixando que a alma rompesse a barreira do orgulho.

- Engraçado, mas devo confessar que o sentimento é recíproco, minha bela feiticeira irlandesa – respondeu James, acariciando-lhe o contorno do rosto delicado, e olhando-a com uma intensidade que lhe tirava o fôlego.

Levada por um impulso, Lily voltou a oferecer os lábios a ele, esperançosa de que o gesto preenchesse o vácuo das mil palavras que não ousaram proferir. Afinal, quando começavam a verbalizar explicações parecia que o relacionamento ficava ainda mais complicado.

Evidentemente, James não recusou a oferta e desta vez a beijou com mais ardor.

Lily reagiu de pronto e acomodou-se nos braços fortes, saboreando o gosto másculo da boca, ao mesmo tempo que sentia a rigidez musculosa do corpo de James comprimindo-se de encontro à sua pele. Deixando os pensamentos racionais de lado, entregou-se ao beijo e a paixão que explodiu graças ao contato intimo. Sim, as frágeis barreiras de auto-defesa, que erguera em torno de si após o incidente daquela manhã, não demoraram a ruir por terra.

- Considere isto, o meu mais sincero pedido de desculpas pelo que houve esta manhã, Lily – James sussurrou, afastando-a de si com delicadeza.

- Acho que também devo responder por uma parcela do mal-entendido, James – reconheceu, baixando os olhos para as próprias mãos. – Não tenho um gênio muito fácil, mas prometo que procurarei controlá-lo – disse, forjando um breve sorriso.

- Eu acredito, Darling – aquiesceu James, beijando-a na testa com ternura. Ele próprio sentia-se confuso com o fato de Lily despertar seu lado mais terno e carinhoso, ainda assim, gostava das descobertas que estava fazendo.

- Obrigada, agora que tal nos reunirmos aos outros e tentarmos descobrir pistas sobre o possível espião? – sugeriu, dando um longo suspiro, como se a simples idéia de dividi-lo com o resto do grupo fosse penosa demais. – Estamos sendo pagos para isto, lembra?

- Infelizmente sim, porem creio que podemos tirar mais cinco minutinhos para nós dois, sem que a Zonk's seja prejudicada pelo detalhe insignificante de tempo.

- James?! Como pode agir assim?! – Lily empertigou-se. Tal atitude não combinava em nada com a imagem profissional dedicado que fazia dele, mas, em contrapartida, massageava-lhe o ego carente de afeto.

- É simples, querida, fecho os olhos e esqueço o resto do mundo. Por que não tenta? Vai achar delicioso – caçoou, antes de segurá-la pelo queixo e voltar a beijá-la.

* * *

Quando Lily e James, por fim, chegaram a Hogwarts, os membros da equipe da Zonk's os esperavam na sala de reunião.

Fora um sacrifício convencer Molly Weasley e os outros a voltarem. Positivamente, nunca teriam conseguido trazê-los se não estivesse no horário do famoso vinho e queijo, que era servido no terraço e no restaurante da pousada ao cair da tarde. Por este motivo, tão logo entraram em Hogwarts, o grupo que viera de Monterey cuidou de tomar lugar no terraço e gozar de mais um momento de prazer.

James só não gostara de ver a atenção e os sorrisos languidos que Mary Lowe e Ed Mason trocavam diante de todos. Seria péssimo para a Zonk's se houvesse um escândalo conjugal envolvendo membros da equipe de projetistas.

Dando um longo suspiro, James tentou deixar aquele problema para resolver posteriormente, e, uma vez na sala de reunião, concentrou-se nos conferencistas que o fitavam a espera de uma palavra acerca da espionagem industrial de que haviam sido vitimas.

- Tem certeza de que não se enganou sobre alguém ter violado o cofre, James? – Arthur interpelou-o, demonstrando grande preocupação com o acontecimento.

- Absoluta, Arthur. Não bastasse a combinação do cofre estar diferente do que programei, o quadro também estava desalinhado.

- Ora, tenha a santa paciência, Potter! – Cinthia Mason exclamou com ironia. – Qualquer um sabe que, mesmo sem a ajuda de um par de mãos, é comum um quadro ficar desalinhado depois de um certo tempo exposto a vibrações. E estamos numa região sujeita a pequenos tremores porque, caso tenha esquecido, a Califórnia é um estado que fica sobre uma imensa falha geológica. Quanto à combinação, você pode ter esquecido o numero correto. O ser humano erra sabia!?

- Sim, mas isto não pode acontecer no meu tipo de trabalho. Ou pelo menos não deveria... – James argumentou, muito sério. – Um erro meu pode levar a Zonk's a perder milhões de dólares no mercado, por causa dos brinquedos piratas que os ladrões produzem.

Lily que assistia a cena em silencio, observou um nervo pulsando no canto da boca de James e não teve duvida de que ele estava furioso com a insinuação de Cinthia.

- O que James quer dizer – ela interferiu – é que precisamos ser cautelosos, não só por causa de nossa obrigação pra com a Zonk's, mas também para garantir nossos próprios empregos.

- Compreendemos a situação perfeitamente – Arthur voltou a falar, assumindo seu papel de chefe de equipe. – Acontece apenas que não damos por falta de nenhum documento. Até mesmo os esboços originais do boneco cibernético, que pretendíamos lançar na feira de Nova York, estavam dobrados como deixamos.

- É por este motivo que peço a colaboração de todos – James reafirmou – compete a mim descobrir as respostas para este enigma, porem, e contrapartida, é responsabilidade de vocês o cuidado para não deixar as informações vazarem.

- Está insinuando que, se de fato ocorreu um roubo, somos culpados, James? – voltou a importuná-lo a arrogante Sra. Mason.

- Não, Cinthia – James respondeu, e, embora o tom de sua voz estivesse inalterado, ele parecia ameaçador – Mas, se por acaso descobrir que temos um espião infiltrado em nosso meio, garanto que vou fazê-lo arrepender-se até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

Lily o observou de soslaio e sentiu um calafrio percorrê-la de alto a baixo. Era a primeira vez que via James tão zangado e teve pena da pessoa que sofreria os reveses de sua fúria.

Sim, não restava duvida de que James Potter era um amante carinhoso e delicado, mas quando se sentia ameaçado também poderia ser um inimigo impiedoso!, reconheceu, pensando que, para seu próprio bem, seria melhor contar-lhe toda a verdade a respeito da contratação de Sirius Black.

* * *

Foi só depois de terem regressado a privacidade da suíte vinte e cinco que Lily lembrou que talvez tivesse uma pista sobre o possível espião.

- Ei, James, estive pensando, e acho que tenho algo que pode nos ajudar – murmurou, deixando a verdade sobre Sirius para um momento mais oportuno.

James arqueou as sobrancelhas e a fitou com ar de interrogação.

- Recorda-se que esta manhã saímos bem cedo para os corredores da pousada, e que não havia praticamente ninguém a vista?

- Claro! Quando fui até a copa, só cruzei com a Sra. McKinnon e os funcionários que estavam de plantão. – desse ele, sentando-se no sofá da ante-sala e esperando que Lily prosseguisse.

- Pois bem, no momento em que saí a sua procura, avistei Ed Mason andando sorrateiramente pelo primeiro andar da pousada. Ele não me viu, mas pude observá-lo bem, porque, por um segundo, pensei que pudessem estar juntos. Na hora não estranhei o fato, mas agora, após todo o incidente da sala de reunião, começo a achar o episodio muito suspeito. Ao que me consta, Ed não parece do tipo que levanta às seis da manhã, apenas para regozijar-se com o esplendor do nascer do sol – ironizou, franzindo o nariz arrebitado.

- Pelo que conheço daquele Antonio Bandeiras falsificado – James revidou com ar de escárnio – seria mais provável que estivesse indo para a cama do que saindo dela. Alem do quê, não estou gostando da atitude de Mason e Mary Lowe. Se as partes interessadas descobrirem que estão sendo traídas – falou, referindo-se a Cinthia e Richard – é certo que teremos um escândalo.

- Da parte da Sra. Mason, você tem razão – considerou Lily – mas no tocante a Richard Lowe tenho lá minhas duvidas. Ele parece inclinado a fazer vistas grossas às escapadelas da jovem esposa.

- Como Sirius Black faz com você? – James não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetá-la.

Lily piscou as longas pestanas acobreadas. Sentia-se confusa e amedrontada. Todavia, após reavaliar as chances do relacionamento deles sobreviver ao fim da conferencia, Lily decidiu que estava na hora de contar toda a verdade ao marido numero dois, como ironicamente o chamara no dia em que descobrira que tinha dois maridos.

- James... – começou a dizer, depois de ter respirado fundo para encher-se de coragem – Sirius Black não é e nem nunca foi meu marido. Você sabe muito bem disto!

- Sim, sempre soube, mas prefiro ouvir toda a verdade de sua boca, Lily – declarou.

- Ok, confesso que todas as minhas atitudes foram baseadas no orgulho. Quando Slug sugeriu que bancássemos marido e mulher fiquei indignada, contudo, depois, ao vê-lo recusar a sugestão do Sr. Slug como se eu fosse a ultima das criaturas que tomaria por esposa, decidi que não lhe daria o gostinho de me dominar. Foi então que inventei a historia de que era casada.

- E daí... – James forneceu a deixa para que Lily prosseguisse.

- Daí que me lembrei de um anuncio que ouvi no radio e resolvi utilizá-lo para me livrar de você – contou, sabendo que a honestidade era o melhor caminho.

James franziu o cenho. Ainda não havia entendido direito o que o anuncio tinha a ver com Sirius.

- Sirius Black é um ator que trabalha para a agencia Harrington de São Francisco – explicou Lily, sentindo o rosto tingir-se de vermelho. – A agencia Harrington é uma empresa matrimonial, que responde por um dos números 0800-Marido. Graças a isto, contratei Sirius por uma semana.

James abriu os lábios para emitir um comentário de surpresa, contudo, acabou limitando-se a sorrir. Mas claro, uma atitude tão pouco convencional era bem o que se podia esperar do gênio irreverente e teimoso de Lily!

- Você conhecia Sirius antes de contratá-lo? – fez questão de saber, sentindo-se mais divertido do que irritado.

- Não, escolhi-o através de fotos no arquivo da Sra. Harrington. Sirius também nunca tinha ouvido falar a meu respeito – Lily esclareceu. – Ele é um ator de novelas que, entre um trabalho e outro, trabalha para o Disque-Marido, porque assim consegue pagar o curso de artes dramáticas e também manter o apartamento confortável que mora.

- Para um ator com tanta experiência, Sirius poderia ter sido mais convincente – James atalhou com cinismo, mal tendo consciência de que era o ciúme que o levara a fazer tal comentário.

- Ora, sabe que adoro quando você faz este ar enciumado! – caçoou Lily, tentando amenizar uma nota de tensão que pairava no ar. – Isto te faz parecer mais humano e acessível.

- Como acaba de dizer, Darling, sou humano mesmo – ele confirmou, fitando-a com expressão embevecida. – Venha cá!

Antes que Lily pudesse compreender o que James tinha em mente, ele já a puxava para o colo e beijava-lhe o pescoço.

- Entende o que quero dizer, minha cara? – gracejou, forçando-a a colocar a mão espalmada sobre seu peito, onde o coração batia descompassado.

- Sim – Lily anuiu, beijando-o no canto dos lábios. – Porem, acho que antes de resolvermos... hã... nossos problemas pessoais, devemos fazer a lista de prováveis suspeitos do caso.

- Ah, sempre o dever em primeiro lugar! – resmungou James, entretanto, no intimo, concordava com Lily.

- Infelizmente...

- Bem, neste caso, vamos lá! – respirando fundo, ele voltou a assumir a expressão compenetrada e sensual de um verdadeiro James Bond. – Pelo que acabou de me contar sobre Sirius, creio que seu contratado está fora da lista de suspeitos, certo?

- Certíssimo! – Lily respondeu, consultando algumas anotações que fizera durante a conversa com os membros da Zonk's.

- E acho que Molly e Arthur Weasley também – James prosseguiu. – Arthur trabalha para Slug há quase trinta anos e, alem do sentimento natural de lealdade, comum nestes casos, ele também teria muito a perder para arriscar-se numa empreitada destas. Já no que diz respeito à Molly, parece que a única coisa que a interessa, alem de comida e passeios, é ajudar a tornar nosso casamento um sucesso.

- Você tem razão – Lily sorriu, lembrando-se do chá-de-cozinha improvisado e do traje da Victoria's Secret. – Nossos maiores suspeitos agora são os Martin, Moritary e, principalmente os Mason e os Lowe. Não sei porque, mas não gostei da expressão nervosa que divisei no rosto de Richard quando você deu a entender que estavam sob suspeita.

- Ah, Lily, as vezes tenho a impressão de que deve ter se graduado com nota máxima em alguma famosa escola de detetive. É muito detalhista para uma amadora! Acho que ainda vai desvendar este mistério antes de mim – brincou James.

- Não se preocupe, meu caro, somos parceiros e, portanto, ninguém ficará sabendo deste fiasco! – avisou ela num tom jocoso, antes de voltar sua atenção para o bloquinho de notas que trazia aberto no colo.

James a fitou pensativo. Sim, Lily tinha mudado muito desde que a conhecera na sala de Slug. Naquele primeiro dia ele imaginara que estava diante de uma mulher carreirista, que não media esforços para chegar aonde desejava.

Agora, no entanto, estava descobrindo que além da profissional sagaz, Lily também era companheira e honesta, afinal, ela acabava de lhe provar que poderiam confiar um no outro. Só o fato de ter revelado, de livre e espontânea vontade, a verdadeira historia sobre a contratação de Sirius Black contava muito em favor a sua feiticeira irlandesa.

"Ainda bem que tudo deu certo". Fui um tolo ao ficar imaginando o pior a respeito de Lily!, conjecturou James, ciente de que a partir daquele momento começava uma nova fase no relacionamento deles. "Lily pode ter um gênio terrível, mas também é espirituosa e me faz rir nos momentos mais difíceis. O que mais posso desejar de uma mulher!?", questionou-se, sorrindo com satisfação.

- Acho que a próxima atitude que devemos tomar é... – a voz melodiosa de Lily o tirou de seu devaneio, porem, ela parou no meio da frase ao vê-lo arquear a sobrancelha diante da euforia em sua voz. – Oh, desculpe, James, cá estou eu novamente – sorriu e baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos – Prometo que vou tentar me controlar. Esta mania de estar sempre adiante dos fatos eu adquiri por ter sido criada em meio a cinco irmãos machistas e dominadores – confessou.

Um riso divertido escapou dos lábios de James. Era engraçado imaginar Lily, tão pequenina e sensual, dominada pelo chauvinismo que impera em uma família em que homens são a maioria.

Lily, por sua vez, interpretou o sorriso como uma aquiescência a sua promessa e sentiu-se mais segura da decisão que tomara. Acabava de concluir que era chegada a hora de deixar o habito de competição com o sexo masculino de lado. Custara muito a entender que não precisava mais provar ao mundo que não era apenas a irmãzinha caçula de alguém, e sim uma mulher independente, capaz de resolver os próprios problemas, mas que, ainda assim, ansiava em compartilhar sua vida com o homem por quem tinha se apaixonado.

Desse momento em diante, tudo o que ela desejava era resolver a história de espionagem dos projetistas da Zonk's e então, finalmente, viver a plenitude dos sentimentos que nutria por James... mesmo que fosse apenas até a conferencia terminar.

**N/A: Oh, Pessoas mil desculpas por ter demorado tanto tempo e quando venho é pra postar um cap pequenino como esse... desculpe mesmo gente mais é q como eu disse no aviso eu comecei a trabalhar, fique 15 dias de treinamento no trampo aii qdo eu achei q o meu horaio ia se ajeitar e eu teria mais tempo, começou a minha semana de provas na facul q só acabou na semana passada, mais aii eu tive q trabalha o finde todo e só tive folga ontem,quarta, mais só tive tempo pra digita esse cap a noite mais num deu tempo pra posta. **

**Então estou hj eu aki postando o cap, pequeno diga-se de passagem, mais num vai dar pra responder os comentários... mais prometo que no proxmo eu respondo tudinho... e que eu num vou demora muito pra posta o próximo, acho q eu vou ter folga na quarta que vem de novo aii eu digito o próximo e posto ta legal...me desculpem mais uma vez..**_._

_Guia de Fic's no Orkut_

_Dá uma passada lá pra conferir_

_O Link é esse_

_http://www (ponto) orkut (ponto) com (ponto) ?cmm=63593709 _

_(ou pode pegar o link no meu perfil)_

_Já tem mais de 200 Fic's indicadas lá._


	13. Explicações

**Eu venho aqui pedir mil desculpas a todos que lêem a Fic por não ter postado desde dia 30/10/08, sei q foi tempo demais e algumas pessoas já devem ter até desistido de esperar por att da fic, mas eu tive motivos sérios para não postar.**

**Um breve resumo do que me aconteceu:**

**Em novembro, tive q correr atrás dos meus estudos pq estava qse perdendo o semestre da facul, mas felizmente depois de mta luta consegui recuperar minhas notas e salva meu semestre.**

**Em dezembro, iniciei um projeto com uma amiga, nós começamos a escrever uma Fic, ai fiquei envolvida em formar toda a trama e escrever o primeiro capitulo, ai foi todo o processo de escrever, revisar e postar, então tomava todo o meu tempo. Pra qm qser saber e ler a fic o nome é "**_**Construindo Uma**__**Nova Vida by Ficwriters" **_**é uma fic H/G e esta postada no FF e no FeB. Bom e depois teve as festas de fim de ano e num tive tempo.**

**Bom em janeiro, um ente de minha família adoeceu, ai foi toda a correria de hospital pra La e pra cá, e no fim de janeiro ele veio a falecer.**

**Então foi por esses motivos, principalmente o ultimo que eu não postei atualizações esses tempos, espero q vcs compreendam e me perdoem pela demora e por não ter pelo menos vindo aki para dar noticias do pq não estar postando. Bom para tentar me redimir eu vou postar hj 2 capitulos.**

**Bom não vou agradecer um por um os cometarios recebidos, mas saibam q li cada um deles e agradeço a todas as pessoas q deixaram um comentário. Muito Obrigada mesmo é mto gratificante saber que vcs estão gostando da fic. Bjus a todos.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

Decidida a não perder um só minuto em sua busca pela felicidade, Lily se pôs em ação. Iria esclarecer o caso de espionagem industrial, pois só assim poderia viver o romance com James sem interferência de problemas profissionais.

- Não acha que seria sensato darmos uma olhada nos quartos do pessoal da equipe da Zonk's? – sugeriu, esperando que James concordasse com a idéia de pronto.

- E como você propõe que façamos esta investigação? – ele inquiriu, fitando-a com um brilho divertido no olhar.

- Bem, imaginei que poderíamos aproveitar a hora que todos estivessem jantando no restaurante da pousada para, sorrateiramente, revistarmos as acomodações de nossos colegas de trabalho – anunciou com ar maroto.

- Não sei, não. De imediato pode parecer uma boa idéia – James raciocinou – mas ainda é muito arriscado. Nunca se sabe quando alguém decide retornar ao quarto antes da hora. Alem disso, teríamos de revistar cinco suítes num curto intervalo de tempo. Não seriamos capazes de fazer isto em uma única noite!

- Visto por este ângulo, você tem razão. – Lily franziu o cenho e voltou a avaliar o bloquinho de notas que trazia nas mãos. – Talvez devêssemos refazer a lista, apontando os dois suspeitos mais prováveis, e só então iniciarmos a caça ao criminoso. Enquanto estivermos ocupados com a nossa... hã, digamos, averiguação, poderíamos pedir a Sirius que nos desse cobertura.

- Não acredito que seja uma boa idéia envolvê-lo – James hesitou. Seu lema sempre fora trabalhar em silencio e com poucos auxiliares, e bem lá no fundo de sua alma ainda tinha um certo ciúme do jovem ator.

- Receio que Sirius já esteja envolvido, James – Lily confessou, relatando brevemente que contara parte da história a Sirius, no dia em que haviam chegado à Hogwarts. – Pense bem, vamos precisar de ajuda e, como tenho certeza de Sirius não tenha nada a ver com a violação do cofre, acredito que ele seja a escolha mais lógica.

- Detesto admitir que está com a razão – respondeu James, esboçando um breve sorriso. – Pode pedir a ajuda do Black, se quiser. Agora, vamos ao que interessa: em sua opinião, quemdevemos investigar primeiro?

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de responder:

- Ed Mason ou Richard Lowe. Alias, podemos aproveitar e começar a investigação agora mesmo, afinal, o jantar está prestes a ser servido.

James hesitou. Na verdade, embora quisesse descobrir o culpado o quanto antes, tinha outros planos para aquela noite.

- Lily... – começou a dizer cauteloso – não acha que nosso plano pode esperar até amanhã para ser colocado em pratica?

- Amanhã!? – ela repetiu, obviamente contraria a sugestão. – Por que amanhã se...

- Psiu! – James a silenciou, puxando-a para si e colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios voluptuosos. – Lembre-se de que ainda precisamos pedir a colaboração de Sirius e... também concluir o que começamos no Aquário de Monterey – gracejou, beijando-a no lóbulo da orelha.

- Não estou entendendo. O que começamos em Monterey? – quis saber, aturdida.

- Ora, fizemos as pazes, mas não como se deve – brincou ele, surpreendendo-a ao tomá-la nos braços, para em seguida carregá-la até a cama.

- Pensando melhor, talvez encontrar o culpado esta noite não seja mesmo muito importante – Lily murmurou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e deixando que James lhe mostrasse o que o prazer era uma sensação que podia ser conquistada passo a passo...

* * *

- Precisamos parar com isto! E nosso profissionalismo, onde fica!? – resmungou Lily, uma hora mais tarde, ao abrir o guarda-roupa para pegar o robe cor-de-uva. – Se continuarmos neste ritmo, nunca chegaremos ao verdadeiro espião.

- Claro que chegaremos! – James a contradisse, sorrindo de maneira charmosa. Era engraçado, mas após ter feito amor com Lily, tinha a nítida sensação de que nada no mundo poderia separá-los. A cumplicidade e o bom humor que passara a permear o relacionamento deles estava servindo como uma espécie de amálgama, que os unia com perfeição absoluta.

- Não estou convencida do fato, veja só como passamos as ultimas duas horas!? – retrucou, colocando as mãos na cintura, como faz uma criança teimosa quando está a desafiar os pais.

- Vamos, Darling, não precisa ficar tão preocupada – James a tranqüilizou. – S e quisermos, podemos começar nossa investigação agora mesmo – argumentou, olhando de relance para o relógio que trazia no pulso.

- O que você tem em mente, James Potter? – Lily perguntou com olhos brilhantes. Era obvio que a personalidade de bancar a detetive a excitava.

- Nada de especial. Só pensei que, talvez, pudéssemos sair e checar o que o pessoal da equipe costuma fazer após o jantar – esclareceu, piscando para ela de maneira sensual.

- Que idéia fantástica, James! – entusiasmou-se Lily, correndo para beijá-lo no rosto. – Eu vou atrás de Ed Mason enquanto você observa Richard Lowe.

- Ei, não era bem isto que eu tinha em mente! – James reclamou, embora soubesse que Lily faria ouvidos moucos a seus protestos.

- Lamento, Sr. Potter, porem, não há mais como voltar atrás – manifestou-se Lily, abrindo os lábios num sorriso divertido.

- Está certo, reconheço a derrota quando a vejo de tão perto – atalhou, fazendo uma pequena careta. – Agora, enquanto você se arruma, acho que vou dar uma boa olhada no jornal do dia – disse, já caminhando para a saleta a fim de concretizar sua intenção.

- Se não estou enganada, ainda teremos uma hora e meia antes de todos terminarem o jantar. Vou aproveitar para tomar um banho relaxante.

- Quer ajuda? – James ofereceu, encarando-a com expressão sensual.

- De jeito nenhum! – Lily recusou com veemência. – Por hoje já basta. Como bom detetive deveria saber que primeiro lugar o dever, e, por ultimo, o prazer – dizendo isto, desapareceu no interior do banheiro da suíte.

James sorriu, estava descobrindo que por trás do gênio combativo, Lily ocultava um bom humor contagiante. Pensando no assunto, abriu o jornal e conferiu as informações do caderno de economia. Uma rápida olhada nos indicadores de investimentos o fez respirar aliviado.

Não havia nenhuma alta ou baixa significativa no preço das ações da Zonk's. Se tal fato tivesse acontecido à espionagem industrial poderia ser considerado um fato concreto. Afinal, caso os projetos da empresa para aquele ano tivessem caído no conhecimento dos empresários do setor, certamente estes tentariam vender as ações para evitar prejuízos do ano vindouro.

"Bem, dos males o menor!", conjecturou James, dobrando o jornal e preparando-se para agir, tendo uma Mata Hari irlandesa como assistente. Ou será que estava enganado quanto à ordem dos fatores!? Seria ele o detetive auxiliar e Lily a chefe da operação!?, empertigou-se todo.

- Acalme-se, James Potter – disse a si mesmo – afinal, a ordem dos fatores não altera os produtos. No entanto, James não tinha tanta convicção de que a regra matemática se aplicasse ao caso em questão. Por este motivo, meia hora depois, quando ele e Lily saíram para o corredor da pousada em busca de pistas, ainda não sabia quem estava no comendo da operação.

* * *

Com uma pequena lanterna nas mãos, Lily seguia pelo caminho que conduzia aos fundos de Hogwarts. Tinha acabado de ver Ed Mason serpenteado pela mesma trilha e, enquanto James cuidava de observar Lowe, ela saíra no encalço do marido de Cinthia.

Na verdade, havia alguma coisa na figura de Edward Mason que a deixava enjoada. E não era apenas a maneira sórdida como ele tratava a esposa que a aborrecia. Desde o dia em que o conhecera, pressentira que Ed era o tipo de homem mesquinho e egocêntrico, que só preocupava com o próprio umbigo. James lhe contara que, além do fato de ser um terrível mulherengo, o marido da desenhista da Zonk's também era um dos desempregados permanentes do estado da Califórnia. Sem sombra de duvida, tal situação lhe deixava tempo de sobra para correr atrás de problemas e, claro, de mulheres.

Desgostosa, Lily se perguntou por que, diabos, uma mulher bonita e inteligente como Cinthia Mason ficava atrelada a um casamento destrutivo como aquele? Poderia ser amor?, arriscou, mas não foi capaz de responder à própria questão. Assim, dando um longo suspiro, voltou à realidade e escondeu-se atrás de uma arvore, a fim de não ser vista por Ed, que ia alguns passos a sua frente.

Não demorou muito para perceber que o Antonio Bandeiras falsificado, como James teimava em chamá-lo, se dirigia para o gracioso quiosque que havia atrás do chalé ocupado por Sirius Black.

A área era reduto dos casais apaixonados, entretanto, àquela hora da noite não havia ninguém por ali. Em seu intimo, Lily se perguntou se Ed teria marcado encontro com algum outro espião, para passar as informações que conseguira.

Sentindo um enorme _frisson _dominá-la, procurou ficar o mais próximo possível da cena do crime. Para tanto, caminhou na ponta dos pés e, em seguida, agachou-se atrás de uma grande moita de mirtales que havia a poucos metros do local.

De onde se encontrava, podia notar que Ed consultava o relógio a todo instante, como se, de fato, estivesse à espera de alguém.

- Agora é só ter paciência que o pegarei em flagrante – murmurou, desejando secretamente que James também estivesse ali. Embora o perigo a excitasse, era sensata o bastante para saber que James tinha muito mais experiência do que ela e que, por conseguinte, saberia como agir num caso drástico.

* * *

James seguiu os Lowe até o quarto e escondeu-se atrás de uma das colunas do corredor. Os anos de trabalho em segurança industrial lhe ensinaram que deveria esperar pelo menos meia hora antes de deixar um local de observação. E foi exatamente isto que ele fez.

Estava começando a acreditar que os Lowe eram uma pista errada quando, quase quarenta minutos mais tarde, a jovem Mary saiu do quarto e, como se estivesse preocupada com a possibilidade de ser vista, caminhou sorrateiramente em direção ao hall que dava acesso aos fundos da pousada.

Animado, James se pôs a seguir a esposa de Richard, que agora caminhava pela trilha que conduzia ao chalé de Sirius Black.

"Será que Sirius tem mais uma adepta a visitas noturnas!?", foi o primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorreu. Contudo, o bom senso o fez reconhecer que estava sendo irônico por causa da experiência desastrada que tivera com Lily, logo após a chegada a Hogwarts.

Bastou pensar nela para sentir uma onda de alegria dominá-lo. Sim, as coisas estavam começando a fluir muito bem em seu relacionamento com Lily, e esperava que logo pudesse resolver a situação deles em definitivo.

Deixando os pensamentos românticos de lado, James notou que Mary, em vez de bater na porta do chalé, como presumira que iria fazer, estava contornando a casa de pedras acinzentadas.

Pé ante pé, ele seguiu a moça, cujos cabelos louro-prateados eram um alvo fácil no breu da noite.

No momento seguinte, Mary correu para o pequeno quiosque, localizado atrás do chalé, e atirou-se nos braços de um homem que estava parado ali.

A noite estava muito escura, e James não podia ver o rosto do acompanhante da Sra. Lowe. A principio ficou a imaginar que se tratava de um espião, para o qual Mary estava passando as informações que conseguira ao violar o cofre. Todavia, logo mudou de idéia.

Mesmo assim, achou que deveria conferir a historia de perto. Com olhos sagazes, procurou um local de onde pudesse observar melhor o casal. Não tardou em avistar uma moita de mirtales, há poucos metros do quiosque, e dirigiu-se rápido para ali.

- Ora, ora, como este mundo é pequeno! – James gracejou, assim que agachou-se atrás do arbusto e descobriu que Lily também estava ali.

- Sim, e cá estamos nós, dois tolos, seguindo uma pista que nos leva a lugar nenhum – Lily resmungou mal-humorada – Era obvio que Mary e Ed estavam se encontrando longe do resto do pessoal, mas não por causa de espionagem. Como não pensamos nisto? Escute só o que estão dizendo.

James franziu o cenho e prestou atenção na conversa do casal, que trocava beijos apaixonados.

- Oh, Ed, não posso continuar com isto, meu marido... – sussurrava Mary, enquanto Mason beijava-lhe os seios.

- Não se torture, minha querida, seu marido é um velho, e voe precisa de um homem que a ame como eu – Ed respondeu, antes de rolar com Mary pela relva que cobria o terreno.

- Hã, acho melhor irmos embora daqui – James sugeriu, puxando Lily pelas mãos e conduzindo-a de volta ao prédio da pousada.

- Como Mary pode ser tão tola e não perceber que Ed está apenas se divertindo as custas dela!? – Lily indignou-se – Talvez fosse bom alertá-la para...

- Não senhora, madame sabe-tudo! – James a repreendeu – Mary Lowe é bem crescidinha para tomar conta do próprio nariz. O que devemos fazer é esquecer o que vimos e procurarmos nos concentrar em pistas mais concretas.

- Mas hoje não poderemos fazer mais nada, todos já se recolheram! – argumentou ela, conforme entravam na suíte.

- Não estou dizendo que faremos isto, hoje, Darling – James murmurou, abraçando-a e forçando-a a seguir para o banheiro. – Tenho idéias muito melhores para nós dois – confessou num tom rouco.

- E será que se importaria de me contar o que é? – Lily desafiou-o, sentindo o coração bater descompassado.

- Bem, lembra que me ofereci para ajudá-la no banho e você recusou? – A esta altura, James já desabotoava o primeiro botão da camisa azul que ela vestia.

- Sim...

- Pois então, agora vou cumprir a promessa, acho que depois de uma noite frustrada de investigação, bem que poderemos tomar um banho de espumas juntos. – O desejo refletiu-se na íris castanho-esverdeadas, e James não se preocupou mais em esconder o quanto ansiava por tê-la em seus braços.

- Ora, quem sou eu para recusar um convite tão generoso? – Lily revidou, piscando coquete para ele, antes de oferecer-lhe os lábios e... a alma.

* * *

Com a banheira repleta de água, numa temperatura tépida e aconchegante, James colocou os sais de violeta e puxou Lily para junto de si.

Lentamente começou a acariciar-lhe as costas, depois os braços e, por fim, os seios redondos e túrgidos.

Com um gemido rouco, Lily também não hesitou em tocá-lo. Era deliciosa a sensação do corpo musculoso em seus dedos. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, permitia que o ato de amor acontecesse de forma intuitiva, quase animal. Aquela semana em Hogwarts estava lhe provando que o amor só poderia ser completo quando desvinculado das amarras sociais e psicológicas.

Talvez, por isto, no instante em que seus corpos explodiram juntos de prazer, Lily descobriu que sua união com James era maravilhosa, porque nela existiam os três princípios básicos para um romance dar certo: cumplicidade, bom humor e corações disparados emprestando o toque de sensualidade e paixão, necessários para encontrar a felicidade.

* * *

_**N/A no proximo cap.**_


	15. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

Lily voltou-se para o rosto adormecido de James e sentiu uma onda de ternura invadi-la. Gentilmente, acariciou o contorno do rosto anguloso com a ponta dos dedos.

Dominado pela inconsciência do sono, James resmungou algumas palavras incompreensíveis e puxou-a para mais junto de si.

Diante de tal reação, Lily experimentou uma deliciosa sensação de paz e segurança. Era exatamente isto que o casamento deveria ser!, refletiu, encantada com a nova fase do relacionamento deles. Em seu modo de ver, não havia nada mais fantástico do que acordar nos braços do homem amado.

Lânguida, repousou a mão esquerda sobre o peito desnudo. No mesmo instante, o brilho da aliança e do anel de diamantes ofuscou-lhe os olhos. Tinha a impressão de que as jóias, que lhe conferiam o status de Sra. Potter, a estavam desafiando a contar a verdade para o resto do mundo. Contudo, Lily ainda não se considerava preparada para fazê-lo.

Claro que o bom senso teimava em preveni-la de que James não era seu marido de verdade, e que nem ao menos a pedira em casamento após descobrirem que se davam tão bem juntos. Entretanto, em seu intimo, Lily sentia como se, de fato, fossem marido e mulher. Alias, quando estava no aconchego dos braços musculosos, nada no mundo parecia mais real para ela do que a situação de jovem esposa de James Potter.

Ao dar-se conta da incongruência de seus pensamentos, Lily sorriu, logo se lembrando da noite anterior.

O banho de espumas tinha começado como uma brincadeira sensual, mas logo os risos cederam lugar a uma emoção muito mais profunda. Os olhos de James a transformaram em escrava do desejo e, pouco depois, o corpo sensual e másculo havia se unido ao dela numa atitude reverenciosa, porém fantástica. Por uma fração de segundos, Lily tivera a impressão de que James temia quebrar o feitiço que os estava fazendo viver um momento único em suas existências.

Fora então que ele a tirara da banheira e, enrolando-a numa toalha felpuda, a carregara até a cama que havia no cento da suíte.

Com uma mescla perfeita de ternura e habilidade, James acariciara cada milímetro de seu corpo, levando-a a sentir-se uma deusa entre a multidão de mulheres que habitava o planeta terra. Por isto, quando pela segunda vez o ato de amor se consumara, Lily não tivera mais como negar que seu corpo e sua alma pertenciam a James Potter para todo o sempre.

"Para todo o sempre!", repetiu ela em pensamentos, conforme voltava a observar o rosto suavizado pelas linhas do sono. "Até que, para uma mulher que chegou à Pousada Hogwarts com dois maridos, não posso ficar reclamando da sorte!", caçoou de si mesma. "Sirius parece apaixonado e feliz com Marlene McKinnon e James... bom, James pelo menos se sente muito atraído por mim!", considerou, respirando fundo antes de fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir sobre o peito desnudo do marido que sempre quisera ter.

* * *

O silencio era opressor, e o som esporádico de um riso forjado só vinha a confirmar que a tensão se apossara de todos os presentes.

Quando James adentrou com Lily no restaurante da pousada, a fim de tomarem o café da manhã, ele pressentiu que o medo e a incerteza dominavam os membros da equipe da Zonk's. Embora ninguém ousasse tocar no assunto, era notório que todos estavam inquietos diante da possibilidade de terem um espião infiltrado no grupo.

Entretanto, não eram apenas os conferencistas e Cinthia que demonstravam preocupação, mas também as esposas destes. A julgar pelo rosto serio de Molly Weasley, por exemplo, era obvio que a possibilidade de estarem sendo espionados ameaçava não só a tranqüilidade da Zonk's enquanto empresa, como também a das famílias que dependiam diretamente desta para sobreviver.

Este foi um dos motivos que fez James ficar apreensivo. Assim, logo depois de ter-se acomodado com Lily no canto da mesa, tratou de cochichar em seu ouvido:

- Temos problemas. Preciso reunir os conferencistas sem as esposas por perto. Por que não senta perto de Molly e das outras senhoras e tenta distraí-las, enquanto faço minha parte? – sugeriu, num tom de voz que mais parecia um sussurro.

Reconhecendo que James tinha razão, Lily fez exatamente o que lhe fora pedido. Após tomar um copo de suco de laranja, ocupou a cadeira vaga ao lado de Molly e deixou que James convencesse os conferencistas a acompanhá-lo até o terraço.

Enquanto tentava distrair a Sra. Weasley com uma conversa trivial sobre as belezas naturais da Califórnia, Lily notou que as únicas duas pessoas que faltavam no café da manhã eram Ed Mason e Mary Lowe. Também não demorou a perceber que Elaine e Nora, acomodadas no lado oposto da mesa, falavam em voz baixa e olhavam para Cinthia, através da porta envidraçada que dava vistas para o terraço, com expressão penalizada.

Em seu intimo, Lily rezou para que estivesse enganada e os dois principais interessados no assunto ainda ignorassem o que estava acontecendo com seus cônjuges. Porém, lá no fundo de sua alma, sabia que estava pedindo demais! Ela e James, muito provavelmente, ainda teriam que solucionar mais um impasse durante a conferencia dos projetistas da empresa.

* * *

- Acho melhor conversamos na sala de reunião – James sugeriu, quando notou que os membros da equipe estavam exaltados demais para falar em voz baixa.

- Tem razão – Artur assentiu de pronto. – Se tivermos, de fato, problemas com espionagem industrial, aqui não é seguro.

James teve vontade de dizer que nem mesmo na sala de reunião estariam seguros, porque havia a possibilidade de o espião ser um deles, mas acabou se controlando, pois não era hora de gerar mais controvérsia.

Assim, em silencio, o grupo rumou para a sala que ficava no primeiro andar de Hogwarts.

- Diga uma coisa, Artur: como estava o projeto do brinquedo a ser apresentado na feira de Nova York, ontem, quando notei que o cofre foi violado? – James quis saber, tão logo se acomodaram em torno da mesa de trabalho.

- Bem adiantado, meu caro James – Artur respondeu com preocupação – Nosso departamento de marketing já tinha avaliado que os brinquedos em alta este ano são os que reproduzem figuras de combate espacial. Assim, trabalhamos com esboços de um boneco cibernético, que chamamos provisoriamente de Planetarium. Além de termos detalhado todos os passos do projeto numa planilha de produção, Cinthia também fez esboços à mão livre de várias versões, que seriam lançadas ao longo do ano.

"As perspectivas são ainda piores do que eu esperava!", James pensou respirando fundo, antes de prosseguir:

- E o que vocês fazem com os passos do projeto e os esboços à mão livre?

- Ora, nós os contamos e guardamos no cofre ao anoitecer e, pela manhã, recontamos antes de iniciar o dia de trabalho – foi Patrick Moriarty quem se dignou a responder.

- Por acaso tiraram cópias ou algo parecido? – James franziu o cenho, mil e uma idéias passavam por sua mente, porém nenhuma que fizesse sentido.

- Não, mas se tivéssemos tirado, certamente as teríamos guardado no cofre também – Artur concluiu – É o lugar mais seguro e você deveria saber disto, James! – argumentou, demonstrando aborrecimento.

- Ok, pessoal, sei que estamos todos nervosos com a possibilidade de espionagem industrial, mas precisamos ter calma numa situação como esta.

- Quem consegue ter calma quando pode estar prestes a perder o emprego? – retrucou Hal Martin com amargura.

James não respondeu a questão de pronto. Estava pensando. De súbito lhe ocorrera que talvez pudesse resolver dois impasses com uma única tacada. Os membros da equipe estavam estressados, e ele e Lily precisavam de privacidade para poderem concluir o levantamento de pistas.

- Ei, rapazes, talvez esteja na hora de tirar um dia de folga – anunciou, tentando parecer bem intencionado. – Estão trabalhando sob pressão, alem de que, suas esposas não ficarão muito satisfeitas com esta segunda lua-de-mel se não puderem, ao menos por um dia, usufruir de um passeio romântico. Quando falo em esposas estou incluindo Ed neste rol também, Cinthia – completou, voltando-se para o semblante taciturno da Sra. Mason.

- Ora, Ed aborrecido!? – a desenhista escarneceu – Lamento informá-lo de que se enganou, James. Meu marido achou uma diversão nova para passar a semana.

- O que mostra que Edward e você estão precisando de mais lazer – James declarou, impedindo-a de prosseguir. – Acaba de me ocorrer que poderia fretar uma escuna para vocês todos fazerem um passeio. Quem sabem ao regressarem, eu e Lily já tenhamos conseguido resolver o impasse da espionagem.

- Ah, seria fantástico, Molly está mesmo muito preocupada e isto poderá tranqüilizá-la – Artur foi o primeiro a concordar.

- Também acho ótimo, é minha chance de fazer as pazes com Nora – Patrick declarou, sorrindo aliviado.

- Neste caso, estão liberados por hoje. Deixem o resto comigo – James declarou, esperançoso de que, nas horas que se seguiriam, acabaria por descobrir o verdadeiro culpado do crime.

* * *

- Lily e eu vamos revistar os quartos dos membros da equipe da Zonk's – James falou, após ter contado parte da historia de espionagem a Sirius Black – Pensamos que talvez pudesse nos ajudar neste trabalho.

- Eu!? – Sirius ficou surpreso – Como!?

- É simples, poderia nos dar cobertura no corredor, no caso de alguém se aproximar enquanto estivermos dentro dos quartos. Um simples assobio pode garantir a privacidade.

- Certo, mas como pretendem entrar nas suítes? Estão todas trancadas, não é mesmo? – Sirius considerou, olhando de James para o semblante sério de Lily.

- Não se preocupe, expliquei nosso problema a Sra. McKinnon, e ela concordou em me fornecer as chaves, desde que prometêssemos que não mexeríamos em nenhum pertence pessoal dos hospedes – James respondeu, antes de dar um longo suspiro e voltar-se para Lily – Bem, meu caro Watson, por onde devemos começar, agora que descartamos Ed Mason e Mary Lowe de nossa lista?

- Talvez pelo quarto de Hal Martin – Lily refletiu, consultando as anotações que sempre trazia consigo – Ele é muito mais articulado do que Patrick e tem aquele ar espertalhão que pode significar problemas.

- Certo, vamos lá então – James disse, fazendo sinal para que Sirius ficasse a postos no corredor.

Contudo, quarenta minutos depois, a tese de Lily provou estar errada. No quarto dos Martin não havia nada que pudesse torná-los suspeitos.

- Vamos ver o que Patrick e Artur escondem na intimidade – James argumentou, começando a sentir-se frustrado.

- Ei, detesto interferir, mas tenho a ligeira impressão que estão se esquecendo da figura mais obvia da lista – Sirius manifestou-se, juntando-se a eles diante da porta da suíte dos Moriarty.

- O que esta querendo dizer, Sirius? – Lily interrogou, franzindo o cenho.

- Que, para mim, pelo comportamento agressivo e mesquinho, a Sra. Mason deveria encabeçar a lista de suspeitos. Pelo que vocês me contaram, ela esta na cena do crime todos os dias. Será que nunca assistiram a um bom filme policial na televisão!? – caçoou.

- Céus, ele tem razão! A possibilidade de Cinthia ter nos traído é grande – James argumentou.

- Tenho uma idéia, James – Lily se pôs a dizer rapidamente. – Para poupar nosso tempo, sugiro que você vá em frente e vasculhe o quarto dos Moriarty, enquanto revisto a suíte dos Mason.

Durante alguns instantes, James hesitou em concordar. No entanto, logo reconheceu que Lily estava certa. Àquela altura dos acontecimentos, não poderiam se dar ao luxo de desperdiçar tempo.

* * *

Quando Lily adentrou na suíte dos Mason, sentiu uma estranha agitação dominá-la. Era como se o sexto sentido a prevenisse de que estava na pista certa.

A camareira já tinha arrumado o aposento e tudo parecia limpo e arrumado.

Lembrando-se da promessa feita a Sra. McKinnon, de que não mexeriam em nenhum pertence dos hospedes, ela abriu as gavetas com cuidado e vasculhou a estante da saleta a procura de algum indicio do crime. Só então rumou para o quarto conjugado.

Aparentemente não havia nada de suspeito ali, e Lily sentiu-se frustrada. Num ultimo esforço, abaixou-se para olhar sob a cama, porém acabou ficando ainda mais aborrecida. Por certo que se houvesse algum esboço de brinquedo na suíte, este tinha sido muito bem escondido!, pensou, antes de voltar-se para o imenso armário embutido.

Esperançosa, observou as duas malas colocadas no chão do armário, mas logo soube que estavam vazias. Depois de uma rápida olhada ao redor, concluiu que Sirius se enganara, afinal, e começou a deixar a suíte.

Foi neste exato momento que avistou a capa de chuva de Ed Mason, pendurada no banheiro como se fosse uma bandeira vermelha, que lhe acenava a prova do crime.

* * *

No instante em que divisou o brilho intenso nos olhos de Lily, James soube que teriam novidades.

Entretanto, para surpresa dele, antes de revelar a natureza da descoberta, Lily ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo rápido na face de Sirius.

- Ei, o que significa isto!? – James empertigou-se, corroído de ciúmes.

- Ora, não se preocupe, querido. É só um agradecimento – ela respondeu sorridente. – Sirius merece uma recompensa por ter-nos levado direto para a prova do crime.

- Você encontrou algo de suspeito no quarto dos Mason? – indagou James, começando a ficar entusiasmado.

- Sim, fotocopias reduzidas dos passos do projeto e alguns esboços originais do tal Planetarium – declarou, mostrando o envelope que trazia oculto embaixo do casaco que usava.

- Não posso acreditar! – James gemeu, fazendo sinal para que começassem a deixar o corredor.

- Pois nem eu! Escute só, estávamos enganados quanto a inocência de Mason, alem de mulherengo inveterado, Ed também é um espião industrial – Lily argumentou – Encontrei as pistas no bolso da capa de chuva dele.

- O que significa que, quando você o viu perambulando pela pousada, ontem de manhã, ele tinha acabado de sair da sala de reunião – James raciocinou.

- Não sei, não – Sirius se dignou a falar – reconheço que não sou especialista em mentes criminosas, mas vocês não acham um pouco estranho que Mason tivesse deixado a prova do crime tão a mostra?

James franziu o cenho, entretanto, acabou concordando com o jovem ator.

- Sirius esta coberto de razão. Tem algo muito estranho nesta historia. E juro que vou descobrir o que é, antes do dia chegar ao fim! – prometeu e, em seguida, voltou-se para Black com um sorriso amigável no rosto – Se algum dia cansar da profissão de ator, meu caro, pode me procurar na Zonk's que arrumo um lugar para você na minha equipe.

- Não, obrigado – Sirius meneou a cabeça de um lado para outro – Não fiz nada de especial. A verdade é que, algumas vezes, ficamos tão compenetrados em nossos problemas que não conseguimos ver o obvio. É preciso vir alguém de fora para nos mostrar o que está diante de nossos olhos. Agora, se não precisam mais de mim, vou para o chalé tomar um banho. Combinei de sair com Marlen está noite – admitiu com um sorriso.

- Obrigado por sua ajuda, Black – James agradeceu, apertando a mão do jovem ator.

- Também quero agradecê-lo, Sirius – Lily manifestou-se – De marido contratado acabou se tornando um amigo querido – brincou.

- Ainda bem – Sirius sorriu – De qualquer forma, alguma coisa me diz que, depois desta temporada em Hogwarts, você nunca mais precisará dos serviços do 0800-marido.

- No que depender de mim – James atalhou, envolvendo os ombros de Lily num gesto de posse – esteja certo de que ela não precisará mesmo.

Em outros tempos Lily teria achado a frese machista e prepotente, porém, agora, deliciava-se em saber que James parecia querê-la só para si.

- Tomem cuidado, vocês dois. Quando tentarem resolver o caso de espionagem, lembrem-se que nem tudo deve ser tão simples quanto parece – Sirius os advertiu, antes de deixá-los a sós.

* * *

**N/A: **_Bom mais uma vez, mil desculpas por ter demorado tanto a postar._

_Esse foi o penúltimo capitulo. O ultimo eu posto no mais tardar em 15 dias, não se preocupem que não vou demorar mais que isso dessa vez, prometo. Bjus até o ultimo._


	16. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

As palavras de Sirius Black ainda ecoavam pela mente de James. Para completar, a descoberta que Lily fizera no quarto dos Mason parecia a peça que faltava para compor o grande quebra-cabeça, em que se transformara a história de espionagem industrial no encontro de projetistas da Zonk's.

Sim, a primeira vista tinha-se a impressão de que Ed violara a combinação do cofre, deduziu James, olhando para o grande cofre da sala de conferencias da pousada. Mas seria isto mesmo!?... Ele ainda não tinha certeza de saber a resposta.

Redobrando a atenção, James examinou as quatro fotocópias em tamanho reduzido dos passos necessários para a execução dos novos projetos; em seguida verificou os esboços feitos à mão livre do principal brinquedo a ser apresentado na feira de Nova York, que deveria acontecer no mês de fevereiro.

Todos os papeis estavam dispostos sobre a mesa de reunião e, sem sombra de duvida, eram provas contundentes de que havia algo muito errado ocorrendo em Hogwarts.

Seu senso profissional lhe dizia que deveria estar exultante com a descoberta das pistas antes do fato ter sido consumado, no entanto, não era este o sentimento que experimentava.

- Pensei que fosse ficar satisfeito com as provas – Lily murmurou, estranhando a ruga que vincava a tez máscula de James. – Algum problema que eu não tenha notado?

- Infelizmente sim – respondeu ele, dando um suspiro impaciente – Apesar de todas as provas estarem diante de nós, tem um detalhe que não se encaixa nesta história toda.

- Qual? – Lily quis saber, apreensiva.

- Os envolvidos no projeto são unânimes em afirmar que não sentiram falta de nenhum documento ou esboço original. Como pode ser isto se você encontrou as provas no quarto dos Mason? – retrucou, abrindo as mãos num gesto de impotência.

- Não sei, não... – Lily deu de ombros, antes de curvar-se para inspecionar os papeis espalhados sobre a mesa de reunião. – Se existe alguma coisa errada com estes esboços e projetos, eu ainda não consegui descobrir o que é! Diga, já deu uma boa olhada nos desenhos feito à mão livre, James!? As cores parecem tão nítidas que dá a impressão de que se trata dos originais! Veja este aqui, por exemplo!

- Ei, espere um pouco! – James arqueou as sobrancelhas e curvou-se ainda mais sobre a mesa. Depois de alguns instantes, um brilho sagaz surgiu em seus olhos. Pegando os desenhos que ela apontara, levou-os até perto da janela, onde pode apreciá-los melhor.

Lily o acompanhou, contudo, ainda não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Os desenhos são originais, não tenho a menor duvida quanto a isto! – anunciou ele, após breve pausa – Já os passos dos projetistas são outra história. Para mim, são copias. Agora dê uma olhada aqui no canto do desenho do boneco maior... Está vendo as impressões digitais? – apontou para um ponto determinado na margem esquerda do papel. – Esta marca não seria tão evidente se fosse feita a copia de um original!

Lily meneou a cabeça em sinal de concordância. Evidente! Como não notaram o detalhe revelador antes!?

- E então, aonde estas pistas nos levam? – inquiriu ela, tentando raciocinar com clareza – Acha que foi mesmo Ed?

- Bem, creio que alguém fez estas copias dos passos dos projetos antes que os originais e as copias oficiais tivessem sido guardados em segurança no cofre – ponderou James – E, justamente para nos confundir, mexeu na combinação do cofre para dar a impressão de que foi violado – completou com um pequeno muxoxo.

- Meu Deus! – gemeu Lily, começando a entender o que James pretendia dizer.

- Sim, foi por este motivo que os rapazes nunca sentiram falta de nada. Nenhum documento havia sumido, apenas foram feitas outras copias e um novo desenho original...

- E por que tudo isto estava no bolso de Ed Mason? Ele é o culpado?

- Não, madame detetive. Embora deteste ter de inocentar aquele calhorda, devo ser justo: é obvio que Ed foi usado como bode expiatório. Lembra-se dos esboços a mão livre!? – atalhou James, com um riso sarcástico – Acho que concordamos que seria preciso um artista para fazer um esboço tão perfeito quanto o que está guardado no cofre, certo?

- Mas só tem uma pessoa que poderia... Céus! Sirius tinha razão... Cinthia!?

- Exato, é ela quem faz os desenhos, portanto, a única que poderia criar um esboço tão perfeito quanto o original.

- Mas, por quê?

- Isto é o que teremos de descobrir. Nosso próximo passo é por tudo em pratos limpos! Vamos, Lily, assim que chegar do passeio, Cinthia Mason vai ter muito o que explicar!

* * *

- Ah, James, você e Lily deveriam ter ido conosco! – afirmou Arthur Weasley, envolvendo sua amada Molly pelos ombros. – O passeio de escuna foi magnífico, nos divertimos muito. Não é mesmo, meu docinho de coco!?

- Arthur, por favor – pediu a Sra. Weasley enrubescendo levemente quando o marido a brindou com um beijo estalado na boca.

Uma sonora gargalhada escapou dos lábios do gerente de vendas da Zonk's.

- Ela sempre foi tímida para demonstrações de afeto em publico – brincou Arthur – Mas no fundo gosta de que eu a trate desta maneira carinhosa. Afinal, isto a faz lembrar de nossos melhores momentos de amor!

- Oh, Arthur, você esta impossível! – exclamou Molly encabulada, contudo o brilho de satisfação que pairou em seus olhos confirmava as palavras do marido.

James sufocou o riso e, com relutância, sinalizou para o gerente de vendas da empresa. Odiava ser desmancha prazeres, entretanto, não lhe restava outra escolha a não ser desmascarar a farsa de Cinthia.

- Podemos nos fala, Arthur? – pediu em tom de confidencia.

- Claro! Com licença um minutinho, garotas – Arthur murmurou, antes de seguir James para um canto vazio da sala – O que houve? Parece preocupado...

- E estou – admitiu James – Afinal, Lily e eu não só descobrimos que nossos projetos foram, de fato, roubados, como também sabemos quem é o culpado.

- Diabos!? Como pode ser isto? – revoltou-se Weasley, deixando o espírito brincalhão de lado e voltando a ser o respeitado homem de negócios – Eu tinha certeza de que você estava exagerando James. Não sentimos falta de nada!

- Sei disto, Arthur. E nosso espião também sabia!

- Quem é este maldito traidor? Diga que eu vou acabar com sua...

- Não precisa se exaltar, Arthur. Resolveremos tudo com a maior descrição. Agora, se puder reunir todo o pessoal na sala de reunião, digamos... em cinco minutos, creio que teremos nossas respostas.

- Claro!

- Só mais uma coisa...

- Sim?

- Nenhuma palavra sobre o verdadeiro motivo desta reunião de emergência, ok?

- Certo, Potter. Você é quem manda, afinal, é o chefe da segurança!

* * *

- Tomara que isto seja importante – resmungou Hal Martin, entrando na sala de reunião com o rosto tomado pela ira – Arthur quase me arrancou de debaixo do chuveiro, exigindo que eu estivesse aqui em cinco minutos.

- Eu também – Patrick Moriarty declarou, surgindo quase junto com o amigo – Nora esta furiosa com a minha falta de tempo, e acho que vou ter de enfrentar uma longa noite no sofá de nossa suíte. Minha esposa não vai me perdoar.

- Tampouco Mary esta satisfeita com essa nossa segunda lua-de-mel – ironizou Richard Lowe, que já se encontrava na sala. – Mas quem não ficaria furioso!? Veja a situação pelo prisma das senhoras: os maridos as convidam para uma semana em uma pousada cuja especialidade é o romance, então, ao chegarem ao sonhado paraíso cor-de-rosa, os cavalheiros desaparecem quase o dia todo, para não falar das noites... Meu casamento não voltará a ser o mesmo depois disto, Potter, espero que tenha consciência do mal que está causando.

James franziu o cenho, aborrecido com a acusação injusta.

- Escute aqui, Ricky, se você tem algum problema matrimonial, há de convir que ele deva ter se iniciado muito antes de nossa vinda para Hogwarts. Por que não encara a verdade de frente!?

Um pesado silencio se abateu sobre os presentes, e o rosto envelhecido de Lowe ganhou um rubor típico do constrangimento.

- Bem, como já estão todos aqui – James prosseguiu, desviando sua atenção para Cinthia, que acabava de entrar na sala com ar preocupado – vamos direto ao que interessa. Dêem uma olhada nisto! – sugeriu, fazendo sinal para que Lily colocasse as provas do crime sobre a mesa de reunião.

- Você tirou o projeto do cofre? – interrogou Hal Martin, franzindo o cenho.

- Não – James negou – E, para provar que falo a verdade, Arthur, por favor, abra o cofre e verifique se está tudo aí.

Silencioso, Weasley foi até o cofre e retirou os projetos originais dali.

- Como pode ser!? – seguiu-se o coro de vozes masculinas.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Lily e James viram Cinthia Mason se encolher na cadeira que ocupava.

- Bem, alguém com muito talento e capacidade de produzir originais fez o mesmo esboço duas vezes, além de tirar cópias dos passos dos projetos enquanto vocês trabalhavam os quartos da pousada, Lily e eu encontramos as provas da traição – ele revelou com pesar.

- Santo Deus! – Moriarty exclamou, perplexo – quer dizer que o espião realmente existe!?

- Sim, existe, Pat. Quanto ao fato de ter-se a impressão de que o cofre foi violado, bem, isto foi intencional, para nos despistar. Certo, Cinthia? – James fez a pergunta de chofre, e os presentes ficaram ainda mais chocados.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o rosto pálido da jovem Sra. Mason.

- Foi de propósito, certo, Cinthia? Você queria incriminar Ed – ele prosseguiu.

Levou algum tempo até que Cinthia Mason se fizesse ouvir.

- Por que tem tanta certeza que fui eu? – resmungou ela com voz tremula – Quem lhe garante que não foi o próprio Ed que escondeu as fotocopias na capa de chuva!?

James deu um longo suspiro.

- Em nenhum momento mencionei o fato de as provas terem sido encontradas na capa de chuva de seu marido, portanto, se nos restava alguma duvida, ela desapareceu com as palavras que acaba de proferir. Você atestou sua culpa minha cara.

- Por que fez isto!? – Arthur Weasley e os outros insistiram em saber.

Em uma fração de segundos, Lily, que até então se mantivera calada, postou-se atrás da cadeira de Cinthia e a segurou pelos ombros.

- Se não quiser, não precisa explicar nada. Tem o direito a defesa de um advogado – Lily lembrou-a, reconhecendo o brilho que entrevira no fundo dos olhos da outra mulher. Sim, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, Cinthia fizera tudo por amor, era um estranho sentimento o que a ligava a Ed Mason.

- Eu sei, mas vou dizer assim mesmo – a desenhista falou amargurada – Não valeu à pena, alias, há muito sei que meu casamento com Ed não vale a pena... Só que é mais forte do que eu...

Lily e James se entreolharam, com pena da moça loira.

- Na verdade, tive esta idéia porque fiquei enciumada das atenções que meu marido estava dispensando a Mary Lowe. Quando chegamos a Hogwarts, acreditei que havia a chance de Ed e eu nos acertarmos. Mas ele arrumou uma nova amante diante de meus olhos. Portanto, quis puni-lo. A única maneira que encontrarei foi fazê-lo parecer um ladrão. Acreditem, em nenhum momento pensei em prejudicar a Zonk's!

Todos os presentes ficaram perplexos com a descoberta, contudo, Richard Lowe estava mais do que isto, ele estava transtornado! O pobre homem parecia ter envelhecido dez anos em apenas um minuto. E não era para menos, afinal, a confissão de Cinthia o forçava a encarar a verdade de frente: sua jovem esposa o traía!

- Acho que não há mais nada a ser dito – Arthur se manifestou após um longo silencio – Faça as malas Cinthia, vá para casa e resolva seus problemas matrimoniais. É uma ótima desenhista, pena que ainda não tenha adquirido a firmeza de caráter para ser também uma grande mulher. Espero que ao chegar à Zonk's, na segunda-feira, sua carta de demissão esteja sobre minha mesa. Caso encerrado.

Pela primeira vez, desde que tudo começara, Lily admirou a sensibilidade de Arthur Weasley. Ele havia compreendido que, por amor, as pessoas cometem os atos mais insanos, mas que, ainda assim, merecem uma segunda chance...

* * *

- Desculpe, Lily, demorei mais do que esperava – James lamentou, assim que entrou na suíte.

- Eu compreendo, não foi uma situação muito rotineira a que tivemos de enfrentar – Ela sorriu, porem, em vez de aproximar-se, deu as costas para James. Com passos graciosos, seguiu até a pequena sacada e se debruçou sobre o gradil de ferro forjado. Durante um certo tempo, o rosto de traços delicados permaneceu voltado à direção do acaso.

Ao vê-la contemplar, silenciosa, os matizes púrpuras do entardecer, James teve a certeza de que, tanto quanto ele, Lily ainda estava triste com a cena que presenciara na sala de reunião. Alias, do episodio só restava à confirmação de que o ser humano é capaz de ir ao extremo de um sentimento. O mais lamentável era ver que homens e mulheres podiam se tornar joguetes nas mãos do ser amado, se não soubessem preservar a dignidade pessoal.

Ainda bem que isto jamais aconteceria com ele e Lily!, pensou James. Estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, entretanto, eram abençoados e capazes de manter a dignidade com uma constante em seu relacionamento. Bastou à simples consciência deste fato para fazê-lo tomar uma decisão: iria transformar aquele casamento falso em uma união definitiva e intensa...

Como se pressentisse o rumo dos pensamentos de James, Lily voltou-se para ele e deixou que os braços fortes e musculosos a envolvessem com ternura.

- Ufa! Ainda bem que este dia terminou – Deu um longo suspiro e aninhou a cabeça no tórax viril – Cinthia ama o calhorda do Ed, por isto fez essa besteira. Fiquei com muita pena dela.

- Eu também, mas aço que tudo poderia ter se resolvido de outra maneira – James ponderou, enroscando os dedos por entre as madeixas acobreadas. De súbito, o conhecido desejo aflorou em seu corpo – Lily... talvez agora possamos nos dizer o que de fato interessa, não concorda?

Ela piscou os longos cílios e um brilho maroto surgiu em seus olhos.

- E o que, de fato, nos interessa, James? – balbuciou, sentindo o coração bater num ritmo acelerado.

- Nós! – respondeu James sem titubear, e apertando-a ainda mais em seus braços – De minha parte, estou tentando deixar claro que te amo, como nunca amei outra mulher. Para ser franco, pressenti que isto aconteceria desde o dia em que a conheci na escritório de Slug. À principio, fiquei atordoado com a intensidade de minhas emoções, depois, quando nos entregamos ao espírito que reina em Hogwarts, relaxei e me descobri encantado com o poder da paixão. Quero ma casar com você, Lily, o que me diz!?

- Ah, James, isto é maravilhoso demais para estar acontecendo! – gemeu, erguendo o rosto para encará-lo.

Seus lábios ficaram a poucos centímetros um do outro.

- Diante desta reação, será que posso supor que a resposta seja: sim, querido, eu quero me casar com você porque partilho de seus sentimentos? – Embora o tom fosse de gracejo, a emoção contida nele era mais que evidente.

- Sim, querido,ainda que, as vezes, eu o ache um homem muito prepotente, admito que não pude evitar de me apaixonar por você. Eu te amo, James – confessou com olhos brilhantes.

- Fico feliz que também me ame, mas ainda não respondeu com todas as letras se vai casar comigo?

- Bem, me dê uma boa razão para que eu aceite – desafiou-o, conforme o beijava no canto dos lábios. Era uma provocação, mas uma provocação deliciosamente sedutora...

- Uma não, minha feiticeira de olhos verdes, três! – gemeu James, segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos – Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo...

- Ok, quem pode resistir a uma declaração tão original!? – zombou – Eu me caso com você, James Potter!

- Ora, ora, sabia que não resistiria a meu charme – brincou James, antes de tomá-la nos braços e conduzi-la até a enorme cama de casal da suíte.

As bocas famintas se encontraram, e o beijo trouxe a tona todos os sentimentos que haviam florescido durante a semana mágica que passaram em Hogwarts.

Naquela noite, e nas muitas outras que se seguiram, Lily e James Potter tiveram a certeza de que não importava a ordem em que lua-de-mel e casamento aconteciam na vida de um casal, contanto que amor e respeito estivessem presentes!

Para eles, o que começara como uma farsa indesejável havia se transformado em realidade. Aliás, a realidade mais deliciosa e empolgante que o ser humano é capaz de vivenciar: a de um grande amor correspondido...

**~ FIM ~**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** _Chegamos ao fim. Espero que todos que estavam acompanhando a fic tenham gostado, foi mto gratificante pra mim adaptar essa historia para o mundo HP, ainda mais para JL q é um casal que eu amo. _

_Agradeço a todos que leram a Fic, principalmente a todos que comentaram, os comentários foram um grande incentivo. Muito Obrigada!_

_Bom e pra qm veio até aki, deixo um recadinho:_

_Eu e uma amiga estamos escrevendo uma fic HG, mas ela não será só HG, para os amantes JL tbm terão suas cenas. A fic chama **"Construindo Uma Nova Vida"** e esta postada aqui no FF. _

_http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/ 4714663/1/ Construindo_Uma_Nova_Vida (sem espaços)_

_Entrem pelo menos para dar uma olhada. E se gostarem comentem plix._

_**Um grande beijo a todos.**_


End file.
